


United

by taylurr1



Series: The Dawn of A New Era [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Iron Mans Daughter, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Anxiety, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Iron Man 1, Light Angst, Marvel Cameos, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Iron Man 1, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony has a mini him, honestly it gets better as it goes on i promise LMFAO, plottwists ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 65,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylurr1/pseuds/taylurr1
Summary: Nothing in life ever came easy for small town, mechanic Emily Stone. With no father whom she knows of to assist her broken family, she is forced to behold responsibility that no sixteen year old should ever have to. But when Emily's mothers life abruptly ends due to a mysterious fire in their family shop, Emily is forced to reside with her father. Who she soon finds out is the one and only, Tony Stark.THIS FANFIC IS TAKEN PLACE AT THE TIME OF THE FIRST IRON MAN MOVIE; I OWN NO ONE EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i had originally posted this fanfic on wattpad and it did relatively well! it's going here too! enjoy!

**Emilys POV**

_Okay, so I have to pick up the laundry, clean the shop, finish my woodshop project, pick up moms meds, and.... what else?_

My thoughts were interrupted as an overweight businessman purposely bumped into me, making me drop my groceries all over the sidewalk.

"Hey watch it chubs or I'll put you on weight watchers!" I snapped at him.

"Ha, good one." There was no sign of any genuine amusement in his tone. He stomped on my egg carton as he moved past me, continuing to blabber on the phone about his new meeting with some person named Jane.

I pity Jane for having to be associated with _him_.

"Asshole." I spat out, glaring at him as he walked away. I pushed my glasses up higher on the bridge of my nose and flicked him off. My gaze lowered to the spilt groceries and I sighed, kneeling down as I muttered curses, picking up the fallen groceries.

Great, there goes my entire allowance for the month. 

I have a lot on my plate for a 16 year old. I mean, I have to take care of my mother, who is currently suffering from a severe brain tumor..

Sorry, that was a bit much to state so.. bluntly? Whatever.

I run a mechanic shop, get a decent school education, and have a somewhat social life!

Okay, okay, I don't have a social life whatsoever, but let's pretend I do.

Anyways, I don't even know if I can get into a college due to the fact we can barely afford our house nor keep dinner on the table. In all honesty though, I really don't believe I need to go to college. I **was** brought up a grade.. Also, I'm the smartest person in all of my honors classes. Heck, I'm smarter than the frigging teachers! So why **should** I go to college? They're just going to teach me shit I already know...

But, my dream is to become the greatest industrial inventor in the world. Even greater than THE Tony Stark himself. It's a bit of a stretch but I consider myself an optimistic person.

Okay, yeah, I may or may not need a college degree.

I picked up the remaining groceries and slung them over my shoulder, blowing the strands of hair out of my face.

As I made my way down the streets, occasionally dropping the tarnished groceries here and there, I observed my surroundings. I felt my heart plummet into my stomach when I caught glimpse of a family walking out of the diner, laughing and looking genuinely... well, happy.

Must be nice.. Being so carefree. To not have to worry about anything and to have everything taken care of for me..

Life would be so much easier if I had a father.

Okay, I obviously have a dad like how else would I be here right now.

But still, a dad that was around.

Keyword: **around.**

I know he's not dead, no matter how many times my mom tells me he is. I could tell she's lying straight through her teeth, it's a natural gift of mine in which I cherish dearly to this very day..

Yet I wonder... Is he really _that_ bad that my own mother had to lie to me everyday about him?

Is he a psychopathic murderer? Or a jewel thief? Or even a friggin' school custodian?!

I'd be fine with having a custodian as a dad, I mean I love mops and cleaning and sanitary stuff!!!

I ponder these questions everyday, yet I am forced to push them to the back of my mind due to everything else I have to worry about. For god's sake I have frigging prada bags under my eyes and discovered a strand of grey hair.

I should claim I'm a senior citizen and register myself into a home at this point.

I began to approach the shop, titled "Mama Bev's Mechanics".

We seriously needed a new name for the shop.

The shop was a rundown building with the title printed in bold white letters that were slowly fading, with a cartoon hammer as a logo. Gotta appeal to the younger audiences, if you get my drift! The brown wooden planks were growing mold and the door was a sickening green that had a CLOSED sign hanging from a nail. The dim light from the lamp upstairs was visible through the window, due to the fact our home was connected to the shop, and seeing how mom never leaves the house it's always on. I jogged up the stairs, and jiggled the key into the lock, pushing on the jammed door a few times in attempt to get it open. When it finally creaked open, I accidentally fell onto my side and let out a disgruntled groan, rolling onto my back.

"Well, that didn't work out as I hoped." I grumbled to myself.

I picked up the groceries in which I had dropped, again, and turned on the lights which flickered weakly and dimly lit the room.

The floor had crumpled blueprints and overdue rent papers scattered all over. The counters were littered as well with broken tools and empty water bottles, and I could even spot a few cob webs here and there. Yet Something was rotting.. Yep, something was definitely rotting, It stunk up the whole room. Besides the smell of something rotting, something smelt of rust as well. Maybe that's what drove the customers away.

I kicked the over due rent papers away in frustration and managed to tiptoe around the prints. I placed the groceries onto the table, sat on a rusted stool and rubbed the stress out of my temples.

"Oye ve" I muttered to myself, pulling the skin on my face downwards with two hands.

"Honey is that you?" My mother croaked from upstairs, I sighed and lifted my head from my hands.

"Yeah, It's me ma." I called in response, grabbing the groceries and bounding up the stairs.

When I entered the apartment, I placed the bags onto the kitchen counter, the sounds of my keys echoed throughout the room.

"Ma?"

"I'm here...I'm where I always am."

I chuckled to myself half heartedly.

"Oh right, duh."

I entered the room and a lump formed in my throat. I still could not get used to her appearance, and she's been like this for two years.

She laid on her queen mattress, wires and all types of junk attached to her skinny frame. Since she was on chemo, she was completely bald. Yet she still managed to joke about how she looked like an egg, though it still didn't change the fact that she was dying and there was nothing I could do.

Her hazel eyes were hazy and barely opened. She also had dark bags underneath them, and had sunken cheeks along with deathly pale skin. Her raw purple lips formed into a pained smile, resulting in my eyes to revert from hers. I shakily sighed and made my way next to her on the bed.

"How was your day darling? Did you get the groceries?"

"Some fat guy made me drop the groceries and stepped on the eggs, I'll have to go out and get another dozen tomorrow." I deadpanned, shooting her a forced smile. She obviously noticed my expression and knew I was stressed, she placed a frail hand on top of mine.

"You don't need to Emily, It's fine." I bit my lip, refusing to meet her eyes.

"No. We need the eggs Ma, I'll get them tomorrow." I stood up from her bedside and began to make my way to the door.

"Emily-"

"I'm getting the god damn...dairy product... stupid, frigging **eggs** mom!" I shouted as I slammed each grocery on the counter top, whirling around to meet her sad gaze.

"Honey.. Take it easy-" She raised her hands in a calming notion, her voice soft.

"We need those eggs so we can get our stupid Vitamins A, D and flippin E!" I cried, my voice shaking from emotion. I did wild hand gestures with a loaf of bread as I said all of this.

I sighed, lowering the bread and placing the bread on the counter gently.

" _You_... need them." I whispered gently, my voice cracking slightly and my eyes lowering. I snatched my keys and stormed down the stairs out of the room, I hadn't noticed my eyes brimming with tears until a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it, crying wouldn't change fate.. My mothers fate was inevitable.

I made my way down the stairs to the shop, preparing it for the inspector tomorrow. I had to get my mind off that sight of her in my head. I cleaned the counters furiously, allowing all my anger to be let out on this poor counter top. Why should this counter get all my anger? It did nothing wrong...

Once I finished angry-cleaning the shop, I picked up everything I needed from CVS and the laundromat. When I arrived home, I finished my woodshop project, which didn't take very long due to the fact I was an expert carver and builder, and trudged up the stairs, completely drained from my long day.

I collapsed onto my bed, not even bothering to change out of my usual attire, and pulled the sheets over my head. I moaned in relief and allowed the exhaustion to overwhelm me as I sunk into a deep slumber, dreading tomorrow and every day after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so it REALLY begins hehe

**RING RING RING**

Two more minutes.

**RING RING RING RING**

I suppose I simply ask for too much.

I groaned and slammed the top of the alarm clock several times until I successfully shut it up. I peaked an eye open at the blaring red numbers slowly adjusting to my vision.

_6:45 am._

See, I still have ti- Wait, what?

My eyes both flashed open and I shot up in my bed.

"Shit!!" I shouted.

"Language!" My mother croaked from the room over.

I lunged outward toward my dresser and fell flat on my face. I groaned in pain and snatched a pair of random jeans, hopping up and down as I struggled to pull them up my legs.

"Mother hubber flubber jubber cubber!" I furiously muttered to myself as I slid into the bathroom, rushing a comb through my knotty brown hair and quickly brushing my teeth.

I sped into the kitchen, snatching an apple and water bottle before my mother cleared her throat. I froze in my steps, and slowly turned to her.

"Forgetting something?" She inquired in a knowing voice. 

My mother was hiding a smile, but I glanced downward at myself to see I was only wearing a sports bra and I was barefoot. I groaned in anguish and ran back to my room, grabbing a pair of worn out converse and a white muscle shirt.

"See you later!" I called out with an apple in my mouth as I was already halfway down the stairs, pulling my shirt on as I had my shoes in my hand.

"Love you! Don't forget to pick up the eg-" My mother's distant voice called.

"Yeah! Got it! Eggs!" I shouted in response as I was ready down the stairs and out the door, stumbling to a stop as the bus drove right past me.

"No, no!" I cried, sprinting after the bus barefoot as I had my shoes in my hand, waving them wildly. I had to admit, I was pretty fast for a girl whos only 5'3 and never ran in a day in her life. Though at the moment I probably looked like a physco with my arms flailing around aimlessly.

The bus slowly drove to a halt, and the stop sign flung out as the doors creaked open. I made my way into the bus and breathlessly thanked the bus driver, plopping into a seat next to my only friend, Carly.

"Rough morning?" Carly mused with her signature troublemaker grin. I rolled my eyes at her.

Carly was the type of girl you would make sure to steer clear of, due to her peculiar attire and sardonic personality. She was endearing to me, but to others she was 'weird' and or overall, 'trouble'.

Today, Carly wore a floral trapeze slip with a burgundy cardigan on top along with leggings and converse that matched her cardigan. She looked like a combination of 90s grunge, hipster and indie. Her light brown hair was simply brushed out, though she still had that ridiculous middle part. I always tell her she looks like Jesus. 

"Guess you could say that."

Carly scoffed and popped a cigarette into her mouth, giving me a wink and lighting it, exhaling the poisonous smoke out of her mouth with a relieved sigh. She received some dirty glares and hushed whispers, other then that no one dared to approach her.

"Could you not blow literal death into my face? Can't you wait until we're not in a confined area." I whispered loudly.

"I'm surprised you haven't started anything yet, cause of all this shit you're going through." Carly said disregarding what I said in a muffled tone.

"Well I'm not stupid like you! I can handle it." I hoped Carly would buy it, but she obviously knew me better and didn't. She just gave me an unconvinced look and nodded as if saying 'oh yeah totally'.

I drained the water bottle I had brought with me and bit into my apple, turning my head to gaze out the window solemnly. I was currently working on building a car, but due to our lack of financial stability, I haven't been able to complete it. I am so over taking the bus at this point that I am willing to just go to school on a unicycle. I could've been waving a big sign that said "over here moron" in bold letters with blinking lights and this moronic bus driver still wouldn't have seen me. He does this literally everyday I swear he has a vendetta against me.

The bus pulled over to a stop in front of the school, and I let out a groan, sliding my sunglasses on in order to hide the dark bags under my eyes.

"Smile sunshine, It's a brand new day."

"Gosh what are you, one of the Bradys?"

"What?" She asked with a slight laugh as we dismounted the bus.

"Uh hello? The Brady Bunch?"

Carly stared at me with a dumb expression, blinking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nevermind then."

And with that Carly and I parted ways to our homerooms.

I sighed gazing up at the building, the enormity of this place never gets old. 

I was quite surprised I even managed to finesse my way into this school, let alone on a bus for it. St. Martins Malibu Catholic School was by far the most expensive and top rated school in California. Only the complete brainiacs, like myself, and or rich kids that were bribed in could make it in. My mom would totally have never been able to afford this school if I wasn't a genius, I was chosen out of my previous school which was a complete dump compared to this place. Though everyone here are mostly spoiled assholes who think they're better than everyone else, bitchy sluts that get with anything that moves, and or alcoholics that drink so much during school they reek of booze.

Obviously my kinda place!

That was sarcasm, if you didn't catch that..

Anyways, I would rather be friendless then befriend any of these deadbeats. Except Carly of course, she was my only friend. The only reason why I was here was to learn useless crap I already knew so I could go to college and hopefully fulfil my dream in becoming an inventor, that's it.

I kept my head low as I walked through the walls, aware of all the hungry glares piercing into me. I'm used to this though, people tend to not like you when they know you aren't like them.

That is not a word, but let's pretend it is.

Sadly, I had no classes whatsoever with my dear friend Carly, so I was forced to tolerate my despicable classmates throughout every period without some source of relief.

I sat in the back of the class by myself, placing my textbook down and laying my head on the desk.

Only 132 days, 12 hours, 22 minutes, and 5 seconds until Junior year is over and counting..

Ugh, I'm not gonna make it.

My teacher, Mrs.Dickinsin walked in.

If you're curious as to if my stupid classmates made inappropriate jokes about her name, yes, they did.

Mrs.Dickinsin was actually really pretty, she was an African American woman with long raven black hair and soft brown eyes. She wore casual business pants and a loose blouse, though of course, the boys in my class enjoy staring in awe at her butt and boobs. Ugh. Typical. Men are so susceptible to their hormones.

"Alright students, today we will be focused on Stark Industries." The class groaned and she shot them a look, she was obsessed with Tony Stark and talked about him 24/7. She claims he dedicated a project to her, I call bullshit though. 

"It is said that Mr.Stark is currently working on something to benefit our nations armies. Does anyone happen to know what it is and what it is called?" Mrs.Dickinsin waited patiently for a hand to raise, but I was already drifting back to sleep. In fact, I was so zoned out, I didn't realize she had been repeating my name for the past 5 minutes.

"Emily."She snapped, hands on her hips.

"Huh?" I mumbled, lifting my head up weakly. The class snickered and I shot them all a death glare.

"The new weapon?"

"Uhm, what?"

"The new one Tony Stark is currently building, what is it?"

"Oh, the new missile in the Freedom Line? It's the Jericho."

"What is it going to be able to do, Emily?"

"Well, It's going to be able to separate into 16 smaller missiles when fired into the air. It's apart of the new Repulsion technology." I stated matter of factly, she gave me a slight grin and continued to explain Tony Starks new line of weaponry.

"Know it all." Someone grumbled from behind me. 

Tony Stark was by far the ideal person I would aspire to be when I got older. He has everything in life that I had ever wanted and had accomplished pretty much everything. I mean, I know I'll never be as great as him or have the same suave beard and stuff but I can try to be at least half of what he is. He truly is a legend, and if I ever met him, well.. who knows what I'd do.. I'd bombard him with questions until he answered every single one.

"Hey, how'd you know that?" A soft voice asked. 

I froze, losing my composure. I turned to meet his gaze.

Luke Winston.

He was the only white boy I'd ever even remotely consider associating myself with. He was respectable in my standards, he has still managed to not fall into the temptation of males sexual desire. He was a new student. I mean I used to be the new kid, thankfully he took my title. 

Luke gave me a smirk, his lip curling as the toothpick he had in his mouth shifted. His chocolate brown hair was carefully styled to perfection and he stared into my eyes with his stunning green ones. He had a natural tan, faint freckles upon the bridge of his nose, and a jawline so sharp it could cut through metal

"It's called research, you should try it sometime." I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice. I gave him a mock smile, and turned around.

"Maybe I should." He teasingly admitted with a smile, I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"You do that." I said, my back turned to him.

I heard a snort from behind me and I grinned to myself.

"Care to help me with this research?"

"I'm a busy girl, I have no time for shenanigans." I simply stated.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Can I focus back on my lesson now?" I asked.

"Not until you give me an answer"

"The answers pending." I stated, turning around ignoring his stares at the back of my head and the butterflies in my stomach as the lesson continued.

**SCHOOLS OVER: BACK AT BEVS MECHANIC SHOP**

1 hour.

He was 1 hour late.

I sat on the stool behind the checkout counter and nervously tapped my thigh. I gnawed at the inside of my mouth, impatient. My name tag was suddenly my prime focus, and I adjusted it every other minute. I shakily exhaled through my mouth, nothing like good old anticipation and impending fear of losing everything. 

"It's going to be fine darling." My mother responded through a walkie talkie so instead of us yelling to each other we could communicate in a more respectable manner.

"I just don't want this guy to shut us down ma, I mean, this place is all we have left." I replied, lowering the walkie talkie as I stared out the door.

What's taking this guy long? Is he putting in a tampon?

**DING DONG**

Before the doorbell could even finish its dong, I sprinted to the door and flung it open, a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Hello Mr.Inspector, Welcome to..." I faltered in my sentence, when to my surprise no one stood at the door. I frowned.

Who rang the doorbell?

I scanned my surroundings and sighed.

"Stupid kids." I spat, about to close the door until I heard a suspicious ticking.

I hesitated on closing the door and re-opened it warily, checking my surroundings again.

I didn't see anything, everything seemed fine.

But still, why did I feel as if something really bad was about to happen?

Maybe it was just the jitters from homeroom.

Or maybe....

I walked outside, a hammer hidden in my right hand behind my back, and I cautiously stalked around the porch. 

I remember the last time we had raccoons, it was not pretty. Though as I scanned outdoors, I saw no sign of them. 

I turned to walk back inside until I felt something roll into my foot, the ticking louder.

I whipped around and to my discovery a ticking nook was laying right next to me.

Wow. Go figure.

My eyes doubled in realization, and before I could react it went off resulting in me to fly backward into my work table, flames engulfing my vision and singing my skin.

I groggily sat up and winced, going to intake air but it wouldn't enter my lungs, all I got in was smoke. Is this how Carly feels every time she smokes a cigarette? Moreso a reason NOT to smoke. My vision worsened as the smoke did. As I gathered myself, I noticed the whole workshop was on fire. It was like I was in hell, my surroundings unrecognizable, everything in sight flames.

Our insurance **so** did not cover this. 

"No!" I cried out desperately, gagging on the smoke right after. I stood up and began coughing violently, pulling my shirt over my face and stumbling towards the staircase, flames roaring in my ear drums as I felt a massive migraine coming on. Though I didn't care about anything else except one person.

"Mom!" I screamed, my coughing racking at my chest, the ashes enclosing my throat. The heat was so severe it seared my eyes making me squint,

No response.

Oh god, please be okay mom.

I can't lose you, especially not this way.

"Mom!" I shrieked again, tears filling my eyes but immediately evaporating due to the heat. I leaped two stairs up at a time, my foot falling through at one point. I fell onto the following stair but pulled myself upward and stumbled upward. I faltered in my steps to see everything in flames. My eyes widened and I prepared myself. I managed to leap through an opening.

"I'm coming mom!" I yelled, slamming my shoulder repeatedly into the door, attempting to open it. If my addrenhiline were not at an all time high, this would've probably hurt like a bitch. 

I felt my anxiety overwhelming me and I closed my eyes in attempt to calm myself down, but it was happening. I was here.

I occasionally had anxiety attacks, but they were usually not fatal. At this current moment, my brain was on over drive and my anxiety was set on level 100, higher than the temperature right now. I couldn't even control my breathing properly without coughing due to lack of oxygen.

I let out a gut relled screamed and ran into the door once more, unhinging the bolts. It whipped open revealing my mother unconscious on the ground, her oxygen tubes ripped from her nose.

She had tried to leave.

I attempted to run to her but in an instant I heard a moan come from the ceiling and a large piece fell onto me, the pressure resulting in me to collapse to the ground instantaneously. My condition automatically worsened in a matter of seconds, as I heard a painful snap in my arm, which was quite alarming knowing that shock was dulling the pain at the moment. Also, the chunk of ceiling had hit my head mostly, so I knew it had done some major damage.

I wildly looked around, the place was falling apart and I knew we had to get out of here.

But how could we? 

I knew I couldn't die like this, neither could my mother, It just wasn't her time yet.

I put my functioning hand under the piece of ceiling and let out a frustrated cry as I tried to lift it, new adrenaline coursing through me.

"I-I love you. Emily. So so much." I heard my mother wheeze out over the sound of the flames dancing around the room destroying everything in their path.

"Don't you say that mom we're getting out of this we are BOTH getting out of this." I mumbled in a daze, the burns on my skin stinging but not hurting as badly as they should due to my shock.

"N-no." My mother whispered, it sounded so small compared to the roar of the flames surrounding us. 

"Mom don't you give up! We can do this!" I horsley screamed, lifting one more time, my feeble hand useless against the chunk of ceiling.

"I c-can't. But you... you can." She said with a cough, I lifted my head, shaking from strain, to see her grim face, streaked with determination and pride. That sight would forever be imprinted in my mind, because it was the last thing I ever saw of her. She gave me a sad smile and mouthed 'I love you'. The scene unfolding in front of me making a lump form in my throat.

Isn't it funny just how fast things can change, it takes one second for your whole life to go to complete shit. 

I wasn't aware of the piece of ceiling that was crumbling above my head , but with that last thought I felt something hard hit my head and my vision instantly went black.


	3. Chapter 3

When I slowly regained consciousness, I immediately concluded where I was due to the obnoxiously bright yellow lights painfully blazing against my eye lids.

I was at a hospital.

I laid there in a state of confusion for awhile, I didn't remember anything except the bomb from-

the bomb.

Every fuzzy event that happened instantly flooded back into my mind, and my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

I heard distant voices talking in frantic hushed whispers, and my eyes fluttered open revealing two figures who were blurred but my eyes adjusted as I continued to blink.

"Greg sh, shes awake!" The simple words of the familiar voice exploded in my skull resulting in me to wince loudly and hold my temples.

When my vision finally focused I distinguished who the voices belonged to; my grandmother and grandfather were locked arm and arm, as they gazed down at me.

"Sorry dear.." My grandmother apologized sincerely, her voice cracking a bit with emotion though she had a relieved smile on her face. My grandmother was a petite Spanish women in her 70s. Her features were grave, but beautiful nonetheless. Her silver hair was tied into a makeshift bun and effort was clearly not put into it. Her soft brown eyes were filled with warmth, yet there was a solemn look to them at the moment. She wore a wool turquoise sweater with jeans along with slippers. The slippers were debatable, but I suppose I'll let the fashion mishap slide. 

"Are you feeling alright?" My grandfather asked. He on the other hand, was a large Spanish man. He stood to about over 6 feet tall, practically towering over us. His eyes displayed the same emotions as my grandmothers, his dark brown eyes were cold and callous. Today, relief and worry filled them. He was filling out a plain black t-shirt with diesel jeans, he wore a pair of flip flops displaying his surprisingly well maintained feet. 

In regard to his question, my brain feels like pulp juice, my organs feel like they were pulled and tuggy like laffy taffy, and my limbs hurt like a bitch.

But other than that...

"I'm peachy, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Uhh, you mean how my house was in flames? It's all a bit blurry, but could you clarify what went down after?"

My grandmother pursed her lips to keep her chin from trembling, she excused herself and hurried out of the room wiping her eyes furiously.

My grandfather sighed and looked to me with pitiful eyes and explained what had happened. How the smoke detector went off and they came straight to the house to find it almost in ruins, they couldn't identify the source of the fire in the house until they found a cap of a nook and are researching into it. He told me how I was lucky to be alive and they found me buried in debris, barely alive and in critical condition. I had apparently suffered severe permanent head trauma and a strong concussion, along with a broken arm and 60% paralyzed leg. Bandages covered certain areas of my body, I'd assume those were applied onto the burned areas. There goes my dream in becoming a model.

I had been in a coma for about 2 months.

A lot can happen in two months.

"And my mom?" I croaked, already aware of what was coming due to my grandparents expressions.

"She... She died, she was already gone when they found you guys. Her lungs had failed her." My grandfather said, emotion filling his cracked voice as tears spewed out of his eyes. He was always a steadfast man who kept his emotions in check, but here he was crying. He had lost his only child. 

He lifted his head to see my stone cold expression, emotionless.

"Emily... are you alright, dear?"

"I'm fine." I monotoned, not feeling a single tear come on.

I know, I know, you expect me to be an emotional mess and to sob my brains out. But first of all, I was too mentally and physically exhausted to even lift a finger, let alone shed a tear, and I've been preparing for this moment for a year now.

She was destined to die anyways, but still, not in that way. And I was more pissed off then I was sad..

I wanted to know who did this, so I could ring their neck and beat them so badly they would plead for mercy, then once I beat them to the verge of death, I would **continue** to beat them.

"Are you sure Em-"

"Just get out." I bitterly demanded, my grandfather went to put a hand on my arm but I yanked it away.

"Emily-"

"Get out!" I yelled at him, he hung his head in defeat and shuffled out of the room.

I leaned my head against the pillow and closed my eyes, exhaling shakily.

I'm an orphan now.

I just didn't expect to become one so soon. 

Why would someone bomb us? Out of all people, we never did anything to harm anyone, so why us? The world was already against us in every way, so why?

I moistened my raw lips and shakily reached out for the remote, grabbing it to flick on the tv, to hopefully get my mind off of things.

_-the 16 year old girl is a walking miracle, as they had discovered her in critical state in the rubble and barely hanging on by a thread. The bombing that was said to happen at Bev's Mechanic Shop is still being investigat-_

I clicked the tv off and chucked the remote at the tv with a loud defiant scream.

That idea obviously didn't work...

I yanked the wires out of me with a wince and swung my leg over the bed, my hospital gown loose on my toned body which had lost a few pounds. I gazed down at my tanned legs to see a robotic looking cast on my right leg, gears whirling in motion.

I stood up and just as fast as I did, i immediately collapsed to the ground. When pressure was put onto my leg, it was completely numb. I couldn't feel anything, it was as if only one leg were supporting me. Not to mention the throbbing headache erupting into my head and nausea creeping up my throat was enough to make me fall. 

"Emily? Darling?" My grandmother softly called, walking into the room to see my pathetic form sprawled out on the ground.

"Emily! What are you doing on the ground?" She ran towards me, assisting me into a standing position.

"Isn't it obvious, the floors way more comfier than my bed." I swallowed my nausea. My grandmother crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, I sighed as I reluctantly gave into the stare. Once I was situated back into a sitting position on the bed, my legs dangling off the side, I raised my head up to her. 

"I wanna go home."

She bit her lip nervously, and I then remembered I had no home and that all my belongings were gone.

Ha, how could I forget.

"Oh, right. So, I suppose I'm living with you guys now?" I huffed expectantly, blowing strands of hair out of my face.

"Not exactly..." My grandmother stated.

"Grandma.. What do you mean?"

"Your father's business partner called us last week, claiming that your dad is alive and willing to watch over you for the remainder of your time as underaged."

"Which means that you must go with him, based on the law. We can't take ownership of you if there is still an eligible parent alive to raise you, which there is... there definitely is." My grandfather muttered bitterly, I hadn't even notice him enter, but he was leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. 

"Well, whos the lucky guy?"

My grandmother looked to me with a sigh.

"You'll know him when you see him."

I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

What was that supposed to mean?

"Okay, let's go." I said, standing up in the leg brace. I made sure to hold the rail this time to adjust my bearings. 

"Honey you nee-"

"Don't say I need rest because I've been in a coma for two months which means two things. 1. I need to take a piss. and 2. I want to go to McDonalds and eat the biggest burger they have."

"Em-" My grandmother scolded, but I interrupted before she could finish.

"Bathroom first, Burger after. Then we go meet my dad."

My grandmother sighed at my stubborn behavior but didn't argue.

"I'll wait in the car with your grandfather."

"Got it gma." I joked, though the lightheartedness of the statement didn't meet my tone

I hobbled to take my first piss in two months and sighed in relief as I released, humming as I finished up.

When I approached the mirror I frowned distastefully at my appearance, lifting a piece of hair and concluded that I would take a fast shower, due to the layers of grease coating my brown hair.

I began showering and hummed to myself as the heat fogged against the glass.

"I got a- I got a- pocket full of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine oh, a woah." I dramatically sung as I held the bottle of conditioner in my hand, my hair filled with shampoo as it was in a george washington hairstyle.

"Honey I- Agh!" My grandmother walked in and I shrieked at the top of my lungs, falling in the shower as I let out a groan in pain.

"Y'Ow!"

"I'm so so sorry I'll leave you- Sorry!" My grandmother apologized frantically as she rambled on.

"Get out!" I cried, and she slammed the door.

> *** Two Hours Later ***

"We've been driving for two hours and thirteen minutes approximately, I know, cause' I counted, are we there yet?"

"Emily we'll be there in a few minutes."

I groaned impatiently and rested my back against the seat, biting into my burger. It was not nearly as satisfying as I thought it'd be. I gazed out the window to see we were by a bunch of bars, casinos, and clubs.

This was the big moment, I was finally meeting my dad. Any girl would be siked in meeting their dad for the first time, but why did I feel resentment?

We pulled up in front of an extremely fancy and loaded casino, with dozens of wealthy people laughing and drunken people stumbling all over with money tumbling out of their pockets, all dressed in formal attire.

The casino itself was the real looker though, it had crystal etched in the doors and walls, two waiters holding glasses of champagne approaching the guests, offering them horderves, tall columns, and marble walls that seemed to be decades all. This place was worth more than my entire existence, and the cars parked outside were worth more then my house.

I shrunk slightly into my seat, embarrassed as to how we arrived in such a beautiful place in a filthy 2005 impreza.

"We're here." My grandfather announced.

My dad goes to places like this yet can't afford to raise one kid, wow, pathetic.

"I called him, he should be out here by now." My grandfather muttered.

My grandmother turned around in her seat and gave me a sweet smile.

"You be good now Em', this man is a load full but... I know you'll be alright. You're a smart girl and you're going to do great things. We'll be calling you once every day, and visit every weekend. Make sure you always brush your teeth and eat your vege-"

"Margaret." My grandfather interrupted, my grandmother shot him a look and turned her head to see the guest we've been waiting for approach us.

He looks familiar... Like I've seen him before, but I knew he was not my dad. He was too old and... bald.

We exited the car and approached the man. My grandfather gripped my shoulder, as if he didn't want to let me go. The man was obviously not poor, due to his expensive tuxedo and slacks. His bald head was glossy as if he just polished it, and he had a grey beard that was neatly trimmed along with bushy eyebrows and misleading blue eyes. His wrinkly face wrinkled even more as he gave us a dazzling smile.

"You must be Margaret Stone, you're quite beautiful in person." The man acknowledged as he shook my grandmother's hand and placed a kiss on her frail hand.

"We spoke on the phone, you must be Obadiah Stane. Pleasure." My grandfather growled, anger seething in his eyes as he stepped in front of my grandmother like a guard dog.

Obadiah let out a happy laugh and shook his hand as well.

"You must be Greg," His attention averted to me, his eyes lighting up. "'And _this_ beauty must be the one and only Emily Stone! How are you sweetheart? You've made a miraculous recovery." He asked me, offering me a hand to shake.

"Not dead, if that's what your asking." I replied and he let out a chuckle.

"Well, isn't that certainly a relief. Follow me, it's time you two met."

"Was he expecting me this fine evening ,Mr. Stane?" I pestered with a raised eyebrow, my arms crossed.

"Actually It was meant as a... surprise.... for my partner."

"Mhm. Take me to the guy already."

"Right this way." Obadiah gestured toward the crystal doors.

I gave him a tight smile and limped toward the doors, my eyes scanning each and every person to catch any resemblance to me.

"Why so tense? Your fathers a great guy, you'll get along great."

"Great guy huh? Thats why he left me and my mom alone? And now she's dead?" I asked matter of factly, resulting in Obadiah to clear his throat awkwardly.

"Lucas!" He called out to someone, trying to escape the tension. The handsome man was in his late thirties, with slicked back brown hair and vibrant brown eyes. Lucas dazzled a smile and jogged up to Obadiah, patting him firmly on the back.

"Obadiah, my main man! What can I do for you this evening?"

"Where is he?"

"Ahh, Tony? He's were he always is," When he met my gaze his eyes twinkled mischievously and he grinned, tilting his head. He clearly had taken an immediate interest as his eyes drifted from my own downward. I clutched onto my bag protectively, preparing to defend myself if necessary. 

"Whos this?"

"She's too young for you Lucas, go find someone your own age. Can you be more specific as to where he is?"

He grunted in disappointment and whirled around, pointing to a large group of people cheering behind him.

"There."

"Thanks Lucas, stay safe. Don't drink and drive."

"No promises!!"

Obadiah chuckled.

"Gotta love Lucas, c'mon, your dads waiting."

We walked towards the crowd and pushed through them, receiving several rude comments as we did so.

"Stark!" Obadiah called out, and a cheer erupted from the main people surrounding the table. The messily tousled brown haired man everyone's attention was one thrust his arms into the air and laughed freely. 

"Stark, I'd like you to meet someone."

The man turned around and when he did my jaw instantly fell to the ground. He had a signature balbo facial hairstyle with the goatee and mustache trimmed to perfection, along with perfect white teeth, brown eyes behind his expensive sunglasses, and a few wrinkles due to aging. He seemed to be about in his forties, but I knew who I was as soon as he turned around, because I had looked up to this man all my life..

When the man turned he saw me and his dashing smile fell almost immediately when he laid his eyes on me.

"Oh god, don't tell me." The man began to ask Obadiah when he saw me, a woman in his arm giggling deliriously unaware of what was happening at this moment and a drink in his other.

"Tony, meet Emily Stone. Emily Stone, meet Tony Stark, your father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bada BOOM. there you have it folks


	4. Chapter 4

There was an awkward silence between the three of us besides the activity throughout the casino.

I cleared my throat and forced myself take a step toward Tony.

"Well, now that you've had time to take that in..." I held my hand out, I made sure to fill my eyes with every ounce of the internal resentment I've been holding in all these years. I wasn't going to make a scene in here because of the paparazzi eavesdropping and I didn't want to ruin my "fathers" perfect image..

"Nice to finally meet you, _dad_." I spat out, saying dad as if it was the most disgusting cuss word there was.

Tony blinked at me a few times and turned to Obadiah who held back a laugh.

"Can I talk to you, in _private_." Tony asked through grit teeth, snatching Obadiah by the arm and dragging him towards the mens room, leaving me alone with the drunken tramp.

"Leaving me alone? Ya know, I'm getting a strange sense of Deja Vu." I spoke to myself as they scurried away, I snorted and crossed my arms.

"Hey cutie, why is a little girl like you in a place like this?" The drunken woman who was just on Tonys arm hiccuped with a sickly sweet smile, I rolled my eyes.

"If you really wanna know, someone bombed my house, killed my sick mother, put me in a coma for two months, and now I'm here to break the news that my father is in fact a father cause' he decided to knock up my naive mother and will now have to alter his entire lifestyle of messing around with insecure women in order to raise an orphan."

She blinked, taking all the information in and scowled.

"What's your name?"

"Don't believe that's any of your concern, ma'm."

"Well, I'm Tiffany, and I'm dating Tony Stark, not messing around with him, so you should treat me with a little more respect."

This made me laugh, like really hard. So hard in fact that I doubled over.

"No you're not, your just some chick that's easy enough for my dad to pick up and get inside of for the time being, you'll be disposed of in 5 to 10 business days." I wheezed out as I finished my laughing fit, wiping away a few stray tears.

This pissed her off, her cheeks burned bright red and her blue eyes were fuming.

"Kid-" 

"Ladies!" Tony called out, and Tiffany immediately whirled around clumsily and gave Tony a flirtatious smile.

"Hey babe."

"Uh, hey.. Kitty?"

"Tiffany." Tiffany corrected with a frown etched onto her face.

Tony gave her his signature celebrity smile and winked.

"I knew that," He turned to me and his eyes observed me. "C'mon kid you're coming with me, we have business to attend to." Tony blew off the woman, who looked extremely disappointed and pissed off at the fact he forgot who she was in a second.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, sorry bout that, you were fun while you lasted. I'll see you around Caity. " Tony grabbed my arm, his grip hard, and dragged me through the crowds, immediately sobered up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to the woods so I can kill you. Didn't your father ever tell you not to go off with strangers." He replied simply, I raised an eyebrow up at him without amusement.

"Funny. Really you are."

"Yes, I am aware. But I'm taking you to Obadiah. He'll handle you."

"Handle me?"

"Where the hell did you even come from anyways, this isn't The Game Plan I'm pretty sure I would've known if I had a kid. "

"Well you did! And she came from your moronic sperm cell, asshole." 

"You got me there kid." He exclaimed with a wink, yanking my arm harder.

"Loosen the grip why dontcha?" I snapped and he narrowed his eyes into me.

"Is there a mute button on you or something do 'kids' come with that?"

"Mines broken sorry." I remarked coldly, and he scowled.

"Obadiah, where the hell are you!" Tony called over the crowds, to think I looked up to this man as what I aspired to be when I grew up.

"Tony! I see you and Emily are getting along." Obadiah smiled at the both of us, opening his arms in greeting.

"Take her." Tony released my arm making me stumble a few steps forward due to my leg, for the first time since I woke up a tinge of pain shot up from my toes up my leg. I held in a hiss. 

"Tony. You've only been with her 5 minutes."

"Just take her, I can't handle her!"

"Hey she isn't my kid, she's your responsibility."

"Make her not my responsibility."

Obadiah laughed.

"Doesn't work like that Tony."

"Hey, guys, still here."

"Sorry." Obadiah apologized, looking to catch glimpse of Tony who rolled his eyes so hard behind his sunglasses that I was surprised they didn't get stuck.

"So where am I staying this fine night, hm?"

"The library."

"Tony's house."

They both spoke in usion, then turned to each other with narrowed eyes.

They both had a stare down, but obviously Obadiah was winning.

"Ahahaaaa, No. Obadiah, no! She is not coming back with me!" Tony declared.

> ***10 Minutes Later***

"We're here." Tony grumbled.

"Great." I muttered, staring out of the window with a dreadful look.

I had to admit, this neighborhood was stunning. The mansions were obviously a fortune, with their each unique architecture, and expensive gated properties. Though I shouldn't have expected any less.

"Don't get too comfortable kid, this is only temporary until I settle the papers and get you back to your grandparents."

"Cant wait."

When we turned into the long road with pine trees lining it, I caught my breath at the view. Oh god the view, a girl could get used to this, you could oversee the entire ocean since we were on a ledge, and in the distance I could see a helicopter landing pod and tennis courts.

"Not impressed." I lied with a swallow, and saw a smirk linger on Starks lips as he drove.

"You haven't seen nothing yet."

Well, he was telling the truth.

"Oh wow." I whispered in a small voice, and I heard a deep chuckle from next to me.

"Impressed yet?" Tony asked as he batted his eyes innocently.

"Shutup." I hissed.

The house had windows all over so you could see everything inside, with a few palm trees scattered in just the right places along with a quantity of palm trees and other plants in the center of the driveway. Lights reflected off the white walls. Also the many green bushes contrasted with the house due to the fact that it was pure white, with not a single stain on it, and it was by far the strangest yet coolest mansion I've ever seen. It was like nothing I've ever seen, so unique, so....

I hadn't even noticed Tony sighing in exasperation as he waited for me to stop staring at the house, he was waiting outside with the keys unplugged from the car.

"You done gawking?"

"Uh.. yeah, yeah I'm done." I barely managed to get out, climbing out of the car and slamming the door. He already gained a head start to the door, leaving me in the dust. I was still adjusting to this mechanism on my leg.

"Can you slow down?"

"Uh, can you keep up Robocop?"

Tony and I approached the glass doors, and he pressed his hand along the scanner.

 _"Welcome home, Mr.Stark. How was your night?"_ The voice was enough to startle me, I looked around inquisitively. 

"Eventful, Jarvis." Tony said with a groan.

" _Good to hear sir._ "

"Cool." 

"Thank you, Mrs.Stone."

"How'd he-"

"He's hard wired to know every person in Malibu." Tony waved me off as he proceeded inside.

"He's fascinating." I admitted in awe.

We walked inside and I tried to control myself from nerding out. This place was truly... wow. The steel art hanging from the ceiling when you first walked in and all the other relics as well just made me want to loot everything and take it back to show my.... my dead mom.

The sorrow weighed on me once again.

Wow. It feels so weird not being able to appreciate all of this without my mother, she would've loved it here.

This is the life my mother deserved, not that crap of a mechanic shop we once owned together.

A silver circular couch was in the back of the room with a flat screen tv that had windows behind it to see the spectacular view, along with other strange yet cool items that somehow worked with the theme of the mansion. There was a ceiling window as well and when I turned my head I caught glimpse of a spiral staircase going downward with a sculpture in the center.

"Where does that lead to?"

"None of your business, c'mon."

He lead me to the couch and snatched a newspaper from the counter and laid it on the couch, along with a water bottle and a box of Cheerios.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding." I gaped.

"Nope." He replied, giving me a sly smile as he patted the newspaper.

"You are such a-"

"I know I know, I'm the best. No need to remind me."

I scowled at Tony and he laughed, but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Potts? Hey, we need to talk." Tony answered into the phone as he opened the slide open glass door to go onto the deck.

I sighed and sat on the couch, grabbing the box of Cheerios and eating a handful as I clicked on the tv to watch cartoons.

"Potts, I can't have a kid now, or ever. Look, I have the weapons presentation in three days and other priorities, I can't deal with this!"

I heard murmurs through the other line and Tony groaned, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Pepper. Listen to me. A 16 year old girl can not come to a weapons demonstration. It is too dangerous. And no, I'm not keeping her, you need to fill out forms to return her to the custody of her grandparents. Put her on Craigs List or something." Tony explained carefully, like he was talking to a child.

Tony listened to the voice on the other line and heaved a sigh.

"Just do something alright! Goodbye." He hung up and saw me watching him.

"Oh don't mind me or anything, not like I just heard your whole conversation."

"Well I'm glad your ears are functioning, you ruined my night, and possibly even my whole life."

I rolled my eyes and munched onto my Cheerios.

"I think you'll manage, perhaps being sexually inactive will do you some good. We know what happened last time you quite literally fucked up."

"Wow, you really are my kid."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Of sorts."

"I'll take what I can get."

"Good cause thats all your getting."

"Good!"

"Fine then!"

"Okay.. geez... And are you seriously making me sleep on the couch when you probably have twenty unoccupied guest rooms?"

Tony thought for a long moment, finger on his chin.

"Seems about right yea."

"I didn't think it was remotely possible to decide to hate someone within the timespan of an hour."

"The feelings mutual sweetheart, get some rest."

Tony turned to walk upstairs and before he could walk up the stairs he stopped in his tracks and said one last thing.

"Make sure to put throw away the newspaper once you've done your business."

I screamed and chucked a pillow at his face and to my disappointment he dodged it as he bounded up the stairs laughing obnoxiously on purpose.

I may have always wanted a dad, but certainly not one like this.

I considered peeing on his face as he slept but I thought that was a bit immature. Just a bit.

Then I thought about going down the mysterious staircase, but I left it alone, knowing that Stark would ring my neck.

"What could a 16 year old girl do in Tony Stark's mansion." I said out loud to myself.

I shuffled toward the door and tried to yank it open, but a beep went off and Jarvis's voice spoke.

_"I'm sorry Mrs.Stone, you are not permitted access to the door."_

"Okayy... I'll get a snack." I went to open the door as well but the beep went off once again.

_"I'm sorry Mrs.Stone, you are not permitted to access the fridge"_

"And why the hell not!?"

_"You are under the adolescent protocol, therefore you do not have acc-"_

"Yeah yeah I know, I'm not permitted to get a snack." I grumbled. Tony had made sure to put everything on lockdown so I couldn't touch anything. What was I, a toddler?

Might as well just sleep.

I sighed and hopped onto the couch, pulling the blanket the hospital had provided for me over my body. I never realized how exhausted I was until I snuggled into a comfortable position, and it was only 10 pm. Then again, exhaustion is one of the many symptoms of a concussion.

I closed my already drooping eyes and drifted into unconsciousness, somehow content with my surroundings and finally safe.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anthony Edward Stark!"

The demanding yell woke me up immediately as I shot upwards on the couch, wincing at my stiff back. You'd think a billionaire would have more comfortable furniture. 

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and turned to the source of the voice to see a very grouchy caucasian woman storming up the stairs, her bun bouncing as she made her way up the stairs, her heels clacked against the marble.

"Mrs.Potts," Tony moaned tiredly from upstairs. "Do you know breaking and entering someone's room is a crime?"

"Mr.Stark-"

"Could you like turn it down a notch, it's too early for this."

"Mr.Stark, it is 4 pm!"

"Good afternoon then. Would you care to make me breakfast?" He innocently asked.

"Mr. Stark." Pepper scolded from upstairs.

"Is that a yes?"

"You had a meeting 3 hours ago! And tonight you have to accept the Apogee award, you must make an appearance!"

"Do I have to go? I'd rather prefer not to."

"You absolutely have to go, now get up and brush your teeth, put on a suit, and meet me downstairs in ten."

"Okay see you in 20."

Pepper trotted down the stairs, her strawberry blonde hair in a low bun with bangs and a few strands let loose and tucked behind her ear, which she wore a bluetooth. Pepper was a tall, slim woman in her late 30s, who carried herself in a graceful and professional manner. She wore a flowy black short sleeved dress that went to her mid thigh and a matching pair of heels, courtesy of Stark probably, due to the fact they seemed extremely expensive.

Her focus was on clipboard, and I concluded she was his business assistant.

She glanced up from the clipboard momentarily and froze when she caught my gaze, she did a double take and gave me a sweet smile. Her eyes bore into mine, and I recognized an expression I was all too familiar with.

Pity. 

It was laced with concern and genuine interest. She didn't seem trashy or rude like Tony's other female love interests, in fact she seemed quite nice from what I could tell.

"Oh, you must be Emily!" She concluded with a smile and approached me, hand outstretched as she tucked her clipboard under her opposing arm.

"Pepper. Pepper Potts."

"Yep, you guessed right. Nice to meet you Mrs.Potts, you actually seem decent. You obviously know who I am though so I shouldn't really introduce myself." I decided, giving her a smile and shook her outstretched hand, she blinked her brilliant blue eyes and then let out a small laugh.

"Call me Pepper. So uh, Mr.Stark didn't let you sleep in one of his guest rooms?"

"Nope, but the couch isn't all bad, I found a quarter. I could buy a solid piece of gum with that."

Pepper laughed again and gave me a smile.

"I'll yell at him later, but for now him and I should be going. I'll see you later?"

"Okay." I replied nonchalantly and grinned. Tony bounced down the stairs, tying his tie as he came down the stairs, he wore a burgundy dress shirt along black dress pants. His brown hair slicked back with gel and he wore matching burgundy sunglasses.

"Screw this tie." He grumbled, tossing it aimlessly away.

"Mr.Stark." Pepper scolded, I snickered.

"Mrs.Potts." Tony mimicked in the same voice, except exaggerated, as he snatched an apple and bit into it.

"You made your daughter.. Sleep on the couch... and gave her no food and water?"

"That is a lie I gave her newspapers to do her lady business and Cheerios." Tony defended as he chewed on his apple, pointing to the empty water bottles and box of Cheerios.

"And why isn't she ready?" Tony did a head gesture to me as he asked.

"Wasn't aware I was coming with you."

"Are you kidding? Do you think I'd let you stay at my house alone?" Tony catechized.

"I'm sixteen!"

"Exactly! You would invite your little friends and do cocaine on the frigging toilet bowl, I know what you teens do these days."

"Mhm. Yep, Totally."

"So you get my point."

"Absolutely."

"Great." He watched me expectantly, eyebrow raised and arms crossed, as if he was waiting for me to go on a balance beam and do flips.

"What?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aliens to reign down on the earth?"

"Huh?"

Tony sighed.

"Not too bright are you kid? Go put something, anything, other than that atrocious outfit your wearing."

I looked down at my light blue t-shirt and american flagged pajama shorts. Slightly offended but brushing it off. 

"This is all I have."

Tony stared at me with an unamused expression.

"You're a sixteen year old brat, and you don't have clothes. You're joking."

"Ahhh, sorry. Must've misplaced them in that explosion" I said thoughtfully, though my voice bled sarcasm. 

He sighed and pulled out his wallet, throwing me his credit card. I fumbled as I tried to catch it.

"Mrs.Potts, take her shopping for some clothes. You're a girl, you do all that shopping kinda stuff right? I'm going to Ihop for some pan-"

"Mr.Stark you need to get to that meeting your extremely late."

"Oh yeah? How late?"

"4 hours!"

"Perfect, I'll be fashionably late. I'll get there in an hour. Two tops. "

Tony winked at Pepper and jogged out of the house, keys jingling in his hand.

"You know. You guys would be really cute together."

When I admitted that, Peppers face turned ashen red and she looked at me with wide eyes, mouth gaping like a fish.

"Absol- No! He is my boss, Emily."

"Whos to say that should stop you?"

"I don't like him!" She shouted, then realized she had yelled and adjusted her posture, gripping her miniature laptop.

"Okay geez... Topper." I quickly added.

"What?"

"A ship name. Tony and Pepper. Topper, I think it has a nice ri-"

"Emily."

"Okay sorry, too far?." I said with a chuckle, sliding on my pair of worn out jeans from yesterday and a pair of flip flops.

"Just a bit."

"Get used to it." I teased with a smirk, she rubbed her temples in frustration.

"I couldn't handle one of him, now I have to handle two of him."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Pepper sighed and made her way out of the home.

_"Have a nice day ladies."_

"You too Jarvis." I replied with a grin, jogging after Pepper to catch up to her. A thick man in his late thirties waited in front of the passengers side, arms behind his back and he wore black sunglasses, with his brown slicked back hair and a formal suit.

"Hello Pepper, and.... Who are you?" The man asked, tilting his sunglasses down to observe me.

"Hey Happy, This is Emily Stone. Other wise known as Mr.Starks daughter. Emily this is Happy Hogan."

Happy raised his eyebrows at me and gave me a slight grin.

"Didn't know Mr.Stark had a kid."

"Didn't know Mr.Stark had a friend named Happy." I retorted, amused with the fact that his name was an emotion.

"Hey watch it." Happy threatened.

"Guys, play nice."

"Sorry Potts."

"Emily, apologize to Happy."

"He started it!"

"Emily." Pepper deadpanned, I groaned inwardly and turned to Happy who looked around obliviously, waiting for something to happen.

"Truly sorry for making you.. UN-Happy." I apologized under my breath. 

"Sorry what?" Happy innocently asked, as if snapping out of a day dream.

"Not repeating myself." I snapped, climbing into the back seat of the car and wincing at my leg. I had slept all day today yet I am still exhausted and have the strongest urge to pass out, but things had to be done. Perks of having a concussion part 173618.

Pepper climbed in after me, and we buckled ourselves into the authentic leather seats. The music currently playing was country, and I groaned inwardly, holding my ears.

"Gosh can you change the station? I hate country."

Happy climbed in and heard my complaint, he smiled slyly and increased the volume.

That little shit.

"Sorry, does this displease you?" Happy said loudly over the music.

"Extremely." I snarled in response.

"Okay, I'll leave it on then."

"I'm going to make you very a non happy camper in a good twenty seconds."

"So scared." Happy said in mock fear.

I turned my head to see Pepper hiding a smile, pretending to be working on something on her miniature laptop.

-

"I look like a girl." I whined.

"That's the point, Emily. Try this on." She exclaimed as she threw another dress at me, I groaned in disapproval.

"I may have to shoot myself before the night ends."

"You'll be lucky if Tony doesn't do it first." Pepper joked with a wink and I snorted, closing the door to change into the horrendous dress.

Pepper , Happy and I hung out the entire day, and she was actually pretty cool. She vented to me about how infuriating and incapable Tony can be but how she wouldn't have him any other way.

I had started warming up to Happy as well, who was a little ball breaker and sometimes got on my last nerve, but I guess you could say a budding love hate relationship was in the works.

I gazed at myself in the mirror and frowned, I was never much of a girly girl. My idea of dressing nice was not having motor oil on my clothes, but apparently I'm getting the whole sha bang done tonight. Hair, makeup, waxing, you name it.

I'm really dreading the whole waxing aspect of this.

"Come out Emily we have to go back to your father's house to get ready!"

"Yea yea." I mumbled under my breath, treading out of the room as I shrunk into my dress, hugging myself awkwardly. I felt uncomfortable at the lingering eyes on me, more specifically Peppers.

"Oh my.. That's it! That's the one! Get out of it!" Pepper squealed, clasping her hands together and smiling cheerfully.

"I look like I belong at a strip club."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, you look great!"

This should be a fun night

> **-Later that night: Apogee Award Ceremony-**

"Tony hurry up we're already an hour late!" I yelled as I banged on his door.

He ignored me, continuing to sing The Beatles as he brushed his teeth.

"Tony!" I yelled once more.

At this, he began to sing even more obnoxiously, purposely being off pitched.

"You are the most infuriating person I have ever met!" I cried out, kicking the door and wincing as my knee involuntarily buckled.

How could I forget that my right leg is more than half paralyzed.

"God you're worse than Pepper, I'm finished." Tony announced as he walked out of his room, striking a pose as he looked the exact same as he did before.

"Hey, why are you on the floor?" He asked. 

"Just thought the view was nicer from down here, we're an hour late what the hell were you doing?"

"Did you not hear me serenading you?" Tony scoffed innocently.

"Besides, we are on time, everyone else is simply early. "

"Let's just go." I muttered.

"What are you wearing?" He asked incredulously as if I was wearing a garbage bag.

"A dress." I replied defensively.

"You look like a prostitute, trust me I'd know one when I see one."

"My dress is fine, thank you very much."

"Really? Because I can see everything from up here."

My eyes bulged out of my head and I glowered up at him, humiliation and anger bubbling in my stomach.

When Tony saw me open my mouth to reply, he interrupted with a laugh before I could blow a fuse.

"Im joking kid, lighten up, is it your time of the month?"

I felt my cheeks burn fiercely with embarrassment and could tell they were tomato red.

"No! It isn't!"

"Good, because I don't wanna see any of your rags all over my floors."

"My rags? You mean pads."

"Yea, whatever they're called."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and pulled the hems of my dress down.

I wore a black spaghetti strapped silk dress that hugged my body quite nicely. It rode up to my mid thigh so every once in awhile I'd self consciously adjust it to make sure my crotch wasn't showing. I wore ruby red lipstick and a smokey eye to top it off, though I can't say I did it all, Peppers little minions work wonders. My brown hair was curled loosely and I wore matching black stilettos with red backs, they were called Lou Buittons. I think, I don't know. 

The only thing that looked out of place was the contraption on my right leg that assisted me in walking, 

We exited the mansion and headed towards his Ferrari, he had quite a lot of Ferraris, and other cars that exceeded my life worth. Tonight he chose his sleek black one with blacked out rims and burgundy leather seats, pretty badass if you asked me. He's so rich he can literally coordinate his cars with his outfits.

I sat next to him but he cleared his throat loudly.

"What?" I asked in annoyance.

"If you think you're sitting in the front you're insane."

I blinked.

He has got to be kidding me.

"First you make me sleep on the couch and give me newspapers to take a piss on, now you're making me sit in the back?!?"

"Seems about right yea, c'mon get in."

I growled at him, entering the back seat. 

"Are you a dog now?"

"Yes I am a dog and I am going to rip your head off."

"Terrified. Truly. I am."

"Just drive."

As we drove, Tony cranked on rock music and pulled the windows down. I pursed my lips in disapprovement and leaned over, changing the station to the song "Sicko Mode" by Travis Scott. Tony whacked my hand and I shot him a look.

"Pretty sure I didn't give you permission to touch the radio." He stated, turning it back to the original channel. 

"Pretty sure I don't care." I said as I reached over to flip it to the next channel which was Spanish music, he whacked my hand once again with an agitated look on his face.

"Don't. Touch. The radio." He threatened, the corner of my lip slowly rose into a smirk. He changed the channel back to the original one again, but I simply leaned over to turn it back. He whipped around in his seat to face me, arm on the arm rest.

"Hey! What'd I just say!"

"Hey."

"Remarkable. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Manage to annoy the shit out of me."

"I am your daughter."

He narrowed his eyes at me, flicking it back to the channel.

"Don't." He snapped.

I really loved pissing this guy off.

"And if I do?"

"Don't test me."

"Currently testing you." I stated as I brought it back to the channel I desired, I bopped my head with full intent of pissing him off.

He smirked and did nothing for a few moments, except close the windows.

"Oh no, the windows are shut." I mock cried.

Suddenly, a horrendous smell filled my nostrils and I couldn't breathe. I let out a shrill scream and gagged, clawing at the windows and furiously pressing the window button, desperate for fresh air as my eyes teared.

"Oh my _god_ you're disgusting!"

"What? I didn't do anything. I think the skunks are out tonight. It's skunk season" He batted his eyes innocently and smiled.

I gave him my best death glare.

"Told you not to test me." He replied, we pulled over Caesars Palace and camera flashes blinded my sight. People flooded the sidewalks and streets, itching to get a picture of us. I heard dozens of calls, trying to get our attention. Fans squealed in delight at the sight of our car, some getting even a little too excited, by lifting their shirts. My face reddened at the sight and I spun my head away. 

"Gotta love the fans!" Tony loudly exclaimed, smiling ear to ear behind his lenses.

We drove to a stop in front of the long red carpet and Tony exited his car, walking to the other side to assist me in getting out.

The paparazzi and fans were eating this up, but little did they know this 'gentlemen' is a spawn of satan who closes windows to suffocate their children with farts.

"Ready, dear?"

"Absolutely." I said through grit teeth, starting to feel a sudden pange in my gut I couldn't quite explain. I felt my throat slowly enclosing and I closed my eyes, inhaling shakily as I tried to get my bearings. I tightly clasped my hands together so tightly they turned white. 

"We're not nervous are we?"

"What? No, no of course not."

"What are you waiting for then? Come on out."

I exhaled out of my nose and took his arm, blinking a times to get the black dots out of my eyes from the flashes. I avoided the eye contact of the people and focused my concentration on the door. Tony and I made our way to the entrance arm and arm, paparazzi shouting questions at us.

"Tony, whos the lucky girl!!"

Gross.

"Tony, is she your new girlfriend?!?"

Even more gross.

"Seems a bit young don't you think!"

"Tony, how do you feel about the weapons presentation!"

Tony simply ignored the questions, and we began to pass the fan section of the crowd, they hopped up and down, anxious to leap over the barracades.

"Tony! Sign my picture!"

"No mine!"

"Tony sign my boob!" Another female shrieked, Tony was immediately perplexed and headed toward the woman who shouted that. I decided to go out and about, I didn't reciprocate the need to associate with Tony as did his fans. 

I entered the large glass doors and gasped, a large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, two times bigger then my old entire room. On my right, their was the casino side, in which consisted of several drunken people, laughing and cheering at their success of winning money. Others shouting in protest about how this was an outrage and such. Others even were making out on the lotto machines. The several rings from the machines and sounds of money being thrown bounced around the room. The left side on the other hand was were Tonys ceremony was taking place, in which sober people conversed respectably at their designated tables, laughing and smiling occasionally at jokes, drinks in hand as they wore their expensive clothing. A large stage stood at the end of the room with three screens showing pictures of Obadiah and Tony, doing ridiculous poses that caused me to roll my eyes. At the center of the stage, it held Tonys award on a podium along with two video screens on each side. A man with a STAFF shirt on and an ear piece in trotted up to me, a worrisome look plastered on his face.

"Excuse me, Ma'm, have you seen Mr.Stark."

"Yea, what's it to you?"

"Well he's late, and we've been waiting on him to begin."

"Well he's here, so start."

"Thanks, we will." The man smiled in appreciation and ran away to his manager, telling him that it was time to begin.

Obadiah came up to me, a smile on his face, his beard freshly cut and bald head glossier than ever. His blue eyes twinkle at the sight of me and he wore one of his expensive suits.

"Wow, you look... Wow. I am impressed. Pepper's work is always satisfactory nonetheless."

"Uh, thanks. Hello to you too Obadiah. " I replied with a laugh.

"Is he here?"

"Yup."

"Took him long enough, what was he doing."

"He was in the bathroom for a good 2 hours."

"Of course he was, come, lets sit." Obadiah took my arm into his and smiled, leading me towards our assigned table.

"It's so nice here." I marvelled, returning grins to people who smiled at me.

"Of course it is," He scoffed cockily. "Oh that's right, you're not quite used to this lifestyle." I looked up at him, an irritated frown etched onto my face.

What was that supposed to mean?

When he saw the look on my face he added on quickly.

"Oh no, I'm not trying to offend you. It's just, you know, you weren't quite as wealthy as u-"

"Can everyone please take their seats!" A man yelled into the microphone.

"It's fine. I get it." I snapped, Obadiah watched me with pitiful yet sad eyes as I sat into my seat crossing my arms.

This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

The lights dimmed down and everyone began clapping in union. I lagged in joining in so my clap wasn't in sync with the others, I smiled awkwardly as the ceremony commenced. I've never really been to one of these things before, so I just decided to follow along what everyone else was doing. I felt like an outsider, not to mention I was the only person under 21 here. I focused on the video screens in which a voice spoke from them, as a slideshow of pictures began.

"Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American Patriot. Even from an early age the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark, quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four he built hi first circuit board, at age 6, his first engine, and at 17 he graduated Sylmconarray MI. Then, the passing of a Titan. Howard Stark life long friend and alli Obadiah Stane steps in to fill the gap left by the legendary founder. Until at age 21, the prodigal son returns, and is ignited the CEO of Stark Industries."

The crowd erupted into applause, whistling and clapping furiously, some even standing from their chairs. I took a sip from my wine glass, and no we ain't talking about that mediocre sparkling apple cider, I was drinking the real stuff. Why was I allowed to be drinking the wine since Im underage you may ask? No idea, but they just kept handing out glasses to people. I must admit I was handling myself alot better than other people, I saw some people walking into columns and some even crying 'FOR CAESAR!'.

I redirected my focus back and concentrated on the video screen, avoiding the other quiet side conversations, due to how I had become strangely interested in the story of Tony.

"With the keys of the kingdom, Tony has us in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting, today Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industries by ensuring freedom and protecting america and her interests around the globe."

The crowd cheered even louder, and a light lit the podium up revealing a moderately built bald african american man with a dazzling smile, wearing several medals on his suit, waiting for the people to settle down.

"As liaison to Stark Industries, I have a unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend, and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark! "

The crowd continued their cheers but Tony was nowhere to be seen. I frowned and searched for the wealthy man but he was not here.

He wouldn't ditch his own ceremony.. would he?

"Ah, Tony?" The man called out once again, he looked to Obadiah and raised an eyebrow, but Obadiah simply sighed in aggravation.

That little shit ditched his own ceremony.

Obadiah muttered something under his breath and stood up from beside me, jogging up to the stage with a fake smile plastered on his face, accepting the award as he shook the man's hand.

"Thank you, Colonel. This is beautiful. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful. Well..I'm not Tony Stark"

Laughter erupted from the audience, but I sat unemotional, not phased by his failed attempt of a joke. I can't believe Tony just.. left. This was all for him and so much effort and time was put into this, yet he didn't give a flying damn.

"But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel, and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Tony, you know, the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing - he's always working. Thank you so much, once again!" Obadiah finished, smiling as the crowd applauded one last time and continued their conversations and meals. Once he exited the stage his smile immediately dropped and he snatched my arm, dragging me towards the casino alongside with the African American man.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find your ass of a father."

-

When we approached my father, I rolled my eyes at the sight of him tossing dice onto one of the tables, surrounded by woman. This image before me was the same one as yesterday, same guy just in a different suit. Women were currently rubbing all over my fathers chest, smiling flirtatiously at him. One brunette in particular getting a little too close. Tony thrusted his arms into the air happily, letting out a cheer with a drunken smile on his face, the brunette pulled him closer and began whispering to him, and no doubt it pleased Mr.Stark due to the sly smirk twitching on his lips.

The African American man otherwise known as Rhodey or Rhodes jogged up to Tony and inserted himself between Tony and the slutty female. Even though I stood a good few feet away with Obadiah, I read their lips and saw that Tony was apologizing and had forgot, then took the reward from Rhodes and simply handed it to the brunette woman carelessly and went back to his gambling.

That's it.

I grabbed my clutch bag and walked robotically towards Tony.

"Emily.." Obadiah warned in a serious tone, trying to get me to come back by snatching my arm but I yanked away, continuing my strode towards Tony.

"We're gonna let it ride! Give me a hand, will you? Give me a little something-something. " Tony said as he organized his chips, gesturing for the brunette to blow on the dice, in which she did.

What the hell was that..

"Okay, you too." Tony offered to Rhodes, holding the dice tauntingly in front of his face.

"I don't blow on a man's dice." Rhodes scoffed.

"Come on, honey bear. " Tony pouted playfully, giving Rhodey puppy dog eyes behind his sunglasses.

Rhodey slapped Tony's hand away allowing the dice to roll onto the table.

"There it is. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And... "

"Two craps. Line away. "

"That's what happens." Rhodey said with a shrug.

"Worse things have happened, I think we're going to be fine."

"Boys, are we done here?" I intervened, raising an eyebrow at the both of them, arms crossed.

"Absolutely not, we're at a breakthrough!" Tony slurred. 

"No, I think we're done here." I snapped back at Tony, who gave me a laugh, unphased by my death glare.

"Oh, looks like you're gears are in a bit of a twist."

"Tony, let's go home." Obadiah exclaimed from behind me.

"Aw come on you too? Both of you are buzzkills. How about one more drink, for each of you."

"Tony-"

"Alright Alright, I'm coming. Hopefully you both will take my offer on that drink one day." He chuckled, walking out as Rhodey followed after him. Obadiah and I exchanged glances and let out a mutual exhausted sigh. I rubbed my temples, the gears on my leg gear short circuiting for a moment resulting in me being frozen, I yanked on the necessary wire and my leg shot out, giving me accessibility to walk.

"Stupid leg." I muttered, following after the two men and their bodyguards, coming up to them as they shook hands and left it at that.

"Tomorrow, Don't be late!"

"I won't!"

Bullshit.

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah I know!

Tony continued walking and handed a random man dressed as Caesar his Apogee Award and winked, giving him a dazzling smile.

My eyes widened and I limped a few steps upward to catch up to him.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?"

"Walking, what are you doing?"

"I meant why'd you give that guy your award!"

"Token of my generosity sweetheart, an act of kindness goes a long way."

"You're ridiculous."

"And YOU are a stick in the mud, are we done with the labels?"

"No we are not done with-"

"Mr.Stark! Excuse me, Mr.Stark!" A female voice called from the crowd, Tony froze as he entered the car as I turned my head to the direction of the voice.

The woman was obviously one of the reporters, due to the fact she held a recorder in her hand. She was quite pretty, with the your atypical Cali girl trying to make it big persona. She had tanned skin, blown out blonde hair, arched eyebrows, and large hazel eyes. Along with a stunning smile and carefully crafted features, she wore a navy blue business suit that was low cut. The suit fit her figure quite well, complimenting all her curves and so on, which is probably why Tony and Happy had peaked an interest in the blonde.

She raised her hands in surrender as the two body guards stood in her path,

"Christine Everheart. Vanity Fair Magazine, can I ask you a couple of questions?" She asked, staring at Tony directly even though his back was turned to her.

"Shes cute." He tilted his head to Tony, eyes still on Christine.

"She's alright?" Tony mumbled quietly, and with that Tony turned around and brightly smiled at the woman.

"Hi!" Tony exclaimed with a bit more enthusiasm then needed, I let out a snort but he stomped down on my bad foot allowing a pathetic yelp to escape my lips.

"Hi."

"Yeah. Okay, yeah go." He walked closer to the woman and she held up the recorder and started her interview.

"You've been called the Da Vinci of our time, what do you say to that?"

"Absolutely ridiculous I don't paint." Tony replied blatantly.

"And what do you say to your other name, the merchant of death."

"That's not bad. Let me guess...Berkley?"

"Brown, actually." She replied

"Well, Mrs.Brown, it's an imperfect world but it's the only one we got. I guarantee you the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace I'll start making bricks and beams for the baby hospitals."

"Rehearse that much?"

"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime."

"I can see that."

"I'd like to show you firsthand."

"All I want is a serious answer." Christine said in an exasperated voice.

Tony removed his shades cooly and tucked them into his folded arms.

"Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy: peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy."

"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks."

I watched them go back and forth, turning my head to Tony as he spoke but back to Christine as she responded.

"My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan project. Alot of people including your professors at Brown would call that being a hero."

"And a lot of people also call that war profiteering."

"Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey."

Christine mouthed the word wow and then drawled.

"Have you ever lost an hour of sleep in your life?"

Tony shrugged. "I'd be prepared to lose a few with you."

"OKAAYY, I think we've had enough of this little interview now." I stood between the two before their raging hormones got the best of them and they started stripping in front of the casino.

"Welp, It was a pleasure meeting you Crystal-"

"Christine." She corrected.

"Whatever. Anyways, your interview is over and I hope you have a lovely night, c'mon Tony."

"I think I'll have Obadiah take you home, how does that sound?" Tony said, his eyes glued to that bottle blonde reporter.

"Eh, I've heard better. Why don't you just take me home yourself, you knowww, bonding an-"

"Obadiah. Take Emily home."

"See ya la- Wait what?" I cried out in disbelief, then sighed in defeat, too tired to argue with the old buffoon.

"If I go home with Obadiah can I at least sleep in a room?"

"Yea, uh sure kid. Knock yourself out."

My head shot up in shock and I blinked a few times, eyes wide.

Holy crap I didn't think he'd actually say yes.

Tony's eyes were transfixed on Christine's cleavage as Christine's eyes traveled aimlessly up my fathers torso, and she bit the corner of her lip slightly.

"Well, alright.. Be safe, wouldn't want the past to repeat itself." I added on quickly before I sprinted to Obadiah who waited next to his white porsche, texting on his phone.

"Who ya textin?" I asked, peaking over his shoulder on my tippy toes as I tried to catch glimpse of whoever he was talking to.

When he heard my voice he shuddered and abruptly slapped the flip phone shut, startled.

"What? Huh? Are you ready to go?" He stumbled over his words, completely disregarding my question. I nodded and he opened the passengers side for me,

What was that all about? Is he like sexting or something?

I smiled at him thankfully and stepped inside, admiring the leather seats and hum of the engine.

"Whatta beauty." I mumbled under my breath, gliding my hand along the window cill.

Obadiah stepped in after me and gave me a tired smile, closing the car door and playing somewhat decent music. But hey, at least it was better then Tonys.

He started the engine and lightly pressed on the pedal, and we headed back to the mansion. The car ride silent throughout the remaining time.

-

I slipped off my heels, letting out a small moan of relief due to the comfort that had just overwhelmed my once scrunched up toes. I scratched my head and let out a yawn, grinning drowsily at how I was finally alone.

_"Hello Mrs.Stone."_

Not completely alone.

I sighed.

"Hey Jarvis, Tony said I could have a room, which do you recomend."

_"I would recommend perhaps the third door on the left on the 4th level."_

"Thanks Jar', by the way, call me Emily, not Mrs.Stone, I'm not an old lady yet."

_"Oh, alright. Anytime...Emily."_

I smiled and tried to not put too much pep in my step as I made my way up the stairs.

But heck, I was way too giddy to see my new room, and I could barely contain the thumps of my feet against the stair case.

I skidded to a stop in front of the room.

Third door on the left, 4th floor?

Yep, this was it.

I sighed nervously, and reached a hand out for the door knob, turning it clockwise as I heard the slow creak of the door opening.

Once the door was fully open, I swore my jaw dropped to the ground. It was everything I expected and possibly everything more in a mansion room.

"Oh man.. Now this.. This is **it**." I proclaimed with a delirious grin. I thrusted myself outwards with my arms outspread like a bird, landing on the heavenly bed with a brilliant laugh.

The room itself was a work of art. The walls were completely dark oak brown wood, besides the back wall which was all windows to reveal the view of the dazzling ocean that glittered in the distance. The bed had a matching oak bedpost along with pure white sheets and a oak patterned blanket on top. In the corner of the room there was a white coffee table along with a bowl of freshly picked fruits and two chairs on each opposing side. There was a bubbled pattern in black and silver along one wall and a basche wall with silver metal openings.The bed had two nightstands on either side with white lamps as well with a dresser and mirror. Several projectors were set up along the room to allow for example a tv screen to be projected or a phone call or etc. It was spectacular, and I've seen quite a lot of cool things in my lifetime but this... I could get used to this.

I shoved my head into the pillow and giggled.

"This pillow is the most majestic of pillows." I mumbled in a muffled tone into the temperpedic pillow.

Suddenly, my room admiration moment was interrupted by the sound of a crazy cackle from a few doors down and a thud onto the ground.

"The hell was that." I asked myself, lifting my head as I slid off the bed, heading towards the sound of the noise. My feet lightly padding the wooden flooring.

I slowly approached the noise, as the sounds of grunts and moans increased. I bit my lip nervously, aware that possibly a robber could be in the house. My eyes scanned for something, anything, to use to defend myself, yet I grabbed the by far most useless object you could possibly use in this situation.

I grabbed a back scrubber.

Yep, a back scrubber. Because a back scrubber is going to be extremely beneficial against a man with weapons.

I could imagine it now, the robber cowering in fear over my mighty ole rubber!!

FEAR ME, THE MIGHTY BACK SLAYER! RUBBER OF THE BACKS! -

Okay I'm getting distracted sorry.

I made sure that the wood did not creak under my bare feet as I finally made it to the source of the sound. I slowly opened the door, raising my back scrubber in the air as I prepared to defend myself, but I froze in mid-rubber attack, completely mortified at the sight that was presented before me.

Tony was laughing wildly on the bed, naked from the torso and up, as was Christine, the reporter from before. They were both under the restricting sheets as they clawed each other biting and kissing each others raw lips, hungrily attacking each other. I believe Christine was way more into it and passionate about it then Tony was. She let out several discomforting noises and moans and so on, to the point where I was about to puke right on the spot. I slammed the door shut, not caring if they heard or not, but I doubt they did due to how loud the noises they were making were.

Holy crap I just walked in on my dad having sex.

I'm totally never going to recover from that.

I rested my back against the door, my eyes wide in shock. My mouth hung open and I dropped the scrubber unconsciously. 


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't recall falling asleep, but I did recall the dream. It was the night of the fire, images of my mothers burnt corpse lingering in illusory, the continuous scene of her burning alive replaying like a tape recorder. It was weird, how my memories were coming back of that night... slowly, and only glimpses, but I wish they stayed missing in all honesty.

_Good Morning Emily, It is 6:44 am. The weather in Malibu is 73 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waste of shore highlines, high tide would be 10.How was your sleep?_

"Good. Thanks for asking Jarvis."

Okay, yea I lied. But Jarvis can't tell if someones lying, he's just a computer that runs the house....

I stretched from underneath my covers, sinking deeper into my heavenly mattress, my body craving its comfort forever, but I knew I had a long day ahead in which I couldn't afford to sleep in.

I slipped out from under my sheets and shuddered slightly as my bare foot touched the cool flooring, the view was even more remarkable in the morning, with the ocean glittering from outside my window. It was never ending, as if it went on forever. The sounds of seagulls rung a few miles away but overall my surroundings were completely and utterly peaceful.

I sighed and carried myself to the dresser, which revealed newly stocked drawers of freshly washed clothing. I wafted the smell of detergent and smiled to myself, putting on a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt, tossing that horrid dress I was forced to wear into the corner. I scratched the back of my neck as I walked down the hall, completely avoiding eye contact of the room where all the nasty events had happened.

I trotted down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, not even hesitating as I opened the refrigerator.

Huh, looks like adolescent mode was off.

I grabbed everything I could carry. Eggs, bacon, pancake mix, you name it, and I began the process of making a bomb ass breakfast.

I hummed to myself quietly as I had requested Jarvis to play the song "Come and Get Your Love", flipping the pancakes as I popped the toast into the toaster. The mixtures of smell satisfying to the nose. I swerved my hips to the beat of the music as I got more into it, sliding across the wooden floor to my destination as I grabbed a spatula and used it as a microphone, doing a twirl and strutting down the aisle.

"Heyy! Heyy! What's the matta with ya heeaad!!! yeahhh!!"

Another twirl and soon enough I was singing loudly, thrusting my body and doing strange dance moves that didn't quite make sense.

"Heyy!-"

"Hey?"

I jumped up in startlement, dropping my spatula, as I heard Peppers confused voice as she spoke aloud the lyric. I swung around to see her concealing laughter, a hand lightly brushed upon her lip as she smiled. Today she wore a business coat with a white blouse and a pencil skirt right above the knee, her hair was pushed back into a ponytail and her bangs were loose. She held dry cleaning in her hand which I supposed was Tonys.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" I stammered nervously, rubbing the back of my neck as I averted my eyes from her.

"Long enough, you're quite a good dancer."

I smiled at her sheepishly but couldn't respond once I heard the heat detector shriek obnoxiously and I yelped, stumbling over to it as I fanned it frantically. I turned my head to see the toaster on fire and I screamed.

I hadn't realized how terrified I've been of fire since... well, that night. The night my mom died.

I stood there frozen in shock, unable to move or react at the sight of the flames. Memories coming back to mind of that night, I stared wide eyed at the flames encasing the toaster.

"Emily, why are you just standing there!" Pepper cried, grabbing the toaster. She did the most reasonable thing you could possibly do in this sort of situation.

She threw it out the window and into the ocean.

Yep! That would've been anyone's first instinct.. Just throw the toaster out the window!

Guessing toast won't be accompanying my eggs today.

I was breathing hard, watching the toaster plummet into the ocean. I turned to meet Peppers curious eyes.

"What was that about?" She snapped, arms crossed.

"N-nothing."

"Emily-"

"It's all good Potts, don't sweat it! Can I just enjoy my breakfast in peace please?" I replied quickly, desperate to change the subject as I plopped the pancakes onto my plate, drowning it with a good 20 pounds of syrup. I also managed to scavenger up scrambled eggs and bacon, with a side of cocoa puffs cereal.

I carried my plate to the table and grabbed the carton of orange juice, chugging it without pouring it into a cup, ignoring Peppers stare as she followed after me.

"You know it's rude to stare." I muttered with a mouthful of bacon.

"You know quite well why I am, and do you know it's very unlady like to speak with your mouth full."

"I am extremely lady like I have no idea what you're talking about." I exclaimed spitting out a few pieces of pancake as I spoke with a full mouth.

"Emily." Pepper sternly stated.

I sighed, looking up from my plate of food. I gave her an annoyed smile and batted my eyes.

"Yes, Mrs.Potts."

"Talk."

"It's nothing!"

"If you don't tell me what's wro-"

"Tony?" We heard a voice call out from the living room, I exchanged glances with Pepper but saw puzzlement in her eyes, but they soon widened in realization.

"He didn't. Wait, you were in the-" She gasped, completely forgetting the previous conversation.

"Let's just say, I didn't get that much sleep last night." I replied poking my eggs with my fork.

"Hey Tony?" Christine called out again from the other room.

"I should go give her her stuff before she touches something she isn't supposed to." Pepper said with a sigh, walking toward the sound of Mrs.Everheart.

_"You are not authorized to access this area."_

Too late.

"Jesus." I heard Christine mutter.

"That's Jarvis, he runs the house, I've got your clothes here. They've been dry cleaned and pressed. There is a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go." Pepper informed in a bored tone.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts."

"Indeed I am."

"After all these years Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning."

"I do anything and everything that Mr.Stark requires, including occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?" Pepper asked with mock kindness, I choked on my eggs and pounded on my chest in an act of stopping myself from choking.

I'm really starting to like Pepper.

I got up to throw away my eggs, and headed towards the direction of the two women, sensing the tension in the room.

"Did you and my father have a nice time last night? It sure sounded like you did." I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Christine turned her head and her eyes widened as she met my gaze, her cheeks blossoming into a light pink.

"You were home... all night?"

"Ahh yeah, I was. Next time, can you be more courteous toward the residents of this home and.. keep it down?"

Christine swallowed awkwardly, and I gave her my signature innocent bitch smile, but making sure their were no signs of sincerity.

"You can leave my house now, Ms. Everheart." I spat out.

"I-"

"And don't bother returning the shirt, it's contaminated now." I interrupted, pointing to the door. Christine was absolutely mortified, but she nodded and hurried out of the home, taking her dry cleaning from Pepper and scurrying out.

-

"He hasn't left yet?" Pepper yelled into the phone, I raised my head to look at her with heightened eyebrows.

"I'll tell him to leave right now." Pepper put a hand on the phone speaker so the person she was speaking to couldn't here.

"Emily would you mind getting your father for me?"

"Yea, sure. Where exactly is he?"

"Downstairs."

"I'm not allowed down there."

"That didn't stop you from going into the fridge did it?"

"Tuschae."

I hopped up from the couch and walked to the mysterious staircase spiraling downstairs. As I descended down the stairs, I could hear the blasting of his rock music, and managed to spot him fixing a tool shelf casually. He placed it back in its rightful placed and examined the blue print of an engine. I caught my breath at the sight of the workshop, now this was my kinda place. I had grown up in places like this all my life, except the workshop I worked in was less advanced... way less advanced.

I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, but I then realized how their was a padlock key.

Hmm, what could it be.

1 9 7 4

BEEP

Nope that wasn't it, maybe he was a predictable kinda guy.

1 2 3 4

BEEP

Okay, that's not it either... Wait.

6 9 6 9

DING DING.

Wow. Typical.

I unlocked the door and opened it, the music louder from inside as the vibrations shook the tools surrounding him.

"YO!" I called out from over the noise.

He completely ignored me, focusing on the task in front of him.

I sighed and turned the dial next to me down, shutting the music off.

"Please don't touch my music, Pepper."

"A valiant guess, but it's not Pepper."

Tony turned around to meet my gaze but returned back to his activities.

"Pretty sure I said not to come down here."

"And I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be somewhere right now."

"Oh yeah, where?"

"Half way around the world, todays your weapons presentation."

"How'd she take it?"

I wrinkled my nose, confused at the question, but realized he was talking about the reporter. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Like a champ. By the way how could you have sex with someone when your daughter is in the room next door!?"

Tony let out a laugh.

"Whoops."

"Whoops? All you have to say is, whoops?" I yelled.

"You wanted to sleep in a room." Tony simply remarked and I felt my mouth hang open. He wasn't serious.

"That does not mean whatsoever that I wanted to hear your sex noises all night! Did you know that your plane was scheduled to leave one hour and a half ago?"

"Thats funny, I thought with that being my plane and all, it would just wait for me to get there.

"Just go get ready." I snapped.

"Well, I mean doesn't it defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you even arrive?" Tony questioned, turning around on his stool to look at me.

"Tony!"

Pepper came down the stairs, and unlocked the door. She looked aggravated at how he was still not ready yet.

"Why are you not on your way up to get ready?"

"What are you trying to get rid of me for Potts? You got plans?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"I don't like it when you have plans."

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."

It's Peppers birthday? Man, I should've gave her my left over eggs...

"It's your birthday?"

"Yes."

"I knew that. Already?"

"Yeah, isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year.."

"Well, get yourself something nice from me."

"I already did."

"Yeah? And?"

"Oh, it's very nice... and tasteful. Thank you, Mr.Stark."

That sounded very sexual in my ears, I'm still traumatized from last night.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Potts."

They watched each other wistfully for a few moments until I could barely stand the sexual tension.

"Can't you guys just confess your undying love for one another and move on from there." I groaned.

Tony raised an eyebrow in puzzlement at me but Pepper just let out a nervous laugh.

"Wha-"

"Bup bup! That's enough for one day, Emily. Mr. Stark I advise you go get ready now." Pepper piped, butting into the conversation before I could finish.

"I don't know Mrs.Potts, I'm intrigued in what Emily said."

"Mr.Stark." Pepper warned.

"Mrs.Potts," Tony replied in an almost challenging voice.

"I'll tell you some other time, pops, how about you listen to Mrs.Potts though."

"I'll hold you to that kid." He called as he went up the stairs.

Pepper whirled around back to me.

"I told you I didn't-!"

"Yeaah, yeaah I know. I'm keeping operation Topper on a downlow now. Your secrets safe with me." I exclaimed with a smirk and a wink.

"Operation Topper?" Pepper inaudibly said but let out a stressed sigh, holding the bridge of her nose.

"You are quite the handful you know that?"

I shrugged simply.

"So I've been told."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, i'm definitely editing this, as the chapters go on you'll see how much my writings improved, this fanfics been up for like... 3 years? hA

Pepper and I waited outside by Tonys mass collection of cars along with Happy who stood in front of his Range Rover. He inconspicuously picked his nose, believing nobody saw it.

But I did. 

"Aw, you all waited. I don't deserve to have such loyal companions." Tony mocked with arms outspread, a stupid grin on his stupid face.

"Just get in the car." I groaned with an eye roll.

"No goodbye? We're gonna need to improve your formalities." Tony wore his a pair of blacked out sunglasses and had somewhat tamed his usual messy hair. His mustache and goatee were trimmed to perfection and he wore a extremely expensive suit that was over the top for an frigging weapons demonstration. I can't wait until he gets it ruined.

"Bye." I replied in a bored tone, chewing on a piece of gum Pepper had gave to me as we waited for the princess.

He shrugged simply.

"I'll be back in 3 days. Don't touch anything."

"No promises, old man."

He smirked, for a fleeting moment genuinity came from his gaze. I could tell from under his lenses that his smile wrinkles had crinkled up, he turned and held a hand up. I softly laughed, holding a hand up as well. He headed to his car and did a head gesture to Pepper, who in return gave him a smile. Watching his back fade from my view left me feeling... empty? I had an urge to go after him. I didn't enjoy being left behind, after all, my mother left me behind. 

Pepper looked down at her clipboard and her eyes widened, she then trotted over to Tony to catch up with him and walked with him as he entered his car.

"Oh! Don't forget that when you get back you have a meeting with Senator Stern-"

"On Saturday, please don't harang me about this stuff. Cancel the meeting. Say my dog died or some crap."

"Mr.Stark, you don't have a dog."

"Then go out and get me one."

"Mr.Stark-"

"Mrs.Potts, I do recall you being the one telling me I was late to this extremely important weapons demonstration? You're just stalling me from getting me to my duties."

Pepper sighed and handed him his car keys, and with that he took them and shot her a wink.

"Thanks Potts, see you in three days."

"See you in three days." Pepper repeated as he entered the car, aswell did Happy. They both plugged their keys in and the engines hummed to life, melodies to my ears.

Tony rolled the window down and shouted to Happy in their seperate cars.

"Hey Happy, you down for a race?"

"I don't know, sir."

"You afraid you might lose, hmm?"

Happy pondered on the thought, but smiled at his boss and entered his vehicle.

"If you really want to then okay.." Happy faltered as Tony slammed the gas pedals and his car launched forwards, leaving tire tracks and steam from the abrupt start. Happy muttered something under his breath and accelerated, speeding after Tony as they raced.

I looked back to Pepper, who watched them disappear into the distance.

"So, now what?"

"Well, I have Mr.Starks business to attend to. But you, you have the next three days to yourself."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Do as you please."

I thought about what I would like to do these next three days. Perhaps cry? Maybe trash Stark's house? Throw a party?

And then it came to me.

"Can you drive me somewhere? I have to pay a visit to someone."

Pepper gave me a small grin and nodded.

"Be ready in ten."

"Sounds good." I replied with a smile in return, running back into the house to get ready.

> ***TEN OUTFIT CHANGES AND A 20 MINUTE CAR RIDE LATER***

I swallowed my emotions as we drove to a stop in front of the location. Oh god, this was really happening. I was avoiding this moment for a long time, but now I had to face reality and confront her.

"Are you sure your okay to be doing this alone? Would you like me to come with you?"

"No," I responded too quickly, but inhaled shakily and shook my head, giving her a reassuring smile.

"No. I'm good."

I had to do this. Alone. It was only right.

I exited the porsche and marched through the haunting landscape that surrounded me. An eery silence rang through the air and even though it was bright and sunny out this place just seemed down right depressing. I continued searching for the name on the stones that I had been dreading to see.

_Lucas Till, 1964-2004. Olivia Kerns, 1933-2001. Kelly Ember, 1997-_

I abruptly stopped, when I caught sight of the name I had been searching for.

_Beverly Stone._

_September 7th, 1976-2008_

_Beloved daughter and mother._

"H-hi mom." I greeted with a sad smile, I sniffled and kneeled in front of her tombstone. It was a medium sized grey marbled stone, with the words freshly etched in the center. A bouquet of newly picked daisies were stood up against her stone. Probably from my grandparents.

The memories of that gruesome night flashed back into my mind, every event of that night vivid as if It was yesterday. I squeezed my eyes shut, turning my face away from the tombstone, begging for the memories to subside, but about two minutes later they did. I let out a relieved exhaled and turned my head to face my mother once again.

"So uh. I would've visited you sooner, but due to complications of my state it was... difficult?" I explained, though I sounded uncertain. I stared at the cold stone expecting a response or my mom to rise up out of the ground and say "Lol true."

But I got nothing.

I cleared my throat.

"Yeah... So when I finally got recovered, I moved in with my Biological father. Who's Tony Stark... Crazy, right? Though I suppose you already knew that since you did... er, you know." I snickered, a murky memory of my mother popping into my mind, and what her response to that statement would've been.

"'Anyways, yeah, I met a women named Pepper Potts. She's cool, along with Obadiah and Rhodes and Happy and yeah. Tony's a bit of a dick, but nothing I can't handle. So overall life kinda sucks without you, even with all the expensive new clothes and such. "

I watched the tombstones for a few moments, as if I were allowing her to soak all the information is.

"And.. And I brought your eggs." I exclaimed quietly, placed a carton of eggs in front of her grave, along with her favorite red plush roses. I pursed my lips to allow my chin not to tremble. I wasn't aware of it, but a tear had managed to escape the tear duct of my eye without my permission. Which was extremely rude. I may have been telling myself I was content with my mom being in a better place, but in reality I was miserable and missed her like crazy. I knew at this moment that this may be the only time I could break down, so might as well just go all out now.

And with that I sobbed my brains out, literally, I cried so hard my brain racked in my head. I could feel my face contorting in pain as my reddened eyes were glazed with tears, but I let them free fall. The warm salty tears ran down my cheeks and dampened my clothes, the sadness in my throat enclosing making it almost impossible for me to breathe since my nose was filled with extremely attractive snot. I probably looked like I belonged in an over dramatic soap opera.

I felt so... Weak.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you die, I'm sorry I didn't do everything in my power to save you, I'm sorry I was a crap daughter, I'm sorry I didn't come to your funeral, I'm sorry for making it seem like I didn't care, and I'm sorry I-I didn't get you your eggs sooner. I'm sorry for everything. I miss you so much. I loved you so much. You didn't deserve to leave this way, you deserved so much better. But I wish you were here, god if only you were here. You left me alone ma, you did. You also did lie to me about my father, but I understand why you did..." The words poured out of me, and I didn't hold a single word back. I felt the earth's weight finally be released from my shoulders and my composed demeanor shattered as the tears escaped my eyes.

"And...And I'm sorry I failed you." I whispered lastly, my head hung low in defeat as I was on my knees and my body slouched in despair. The guilt ached throughout my body and I felt a dull headache from my excessive crying coming on, sobs racked my shoulders and a cold feeling coursed through my bones. I quieted my sobs and laid against my mother's tombstone for God knows how long, finally allowing myself to sink into my sorrow and fully mourn my mother's death.


	9. Chapter 9

I layed against my mother's tombstone for what seemed like hours, and I honestly had no clue how long I'd been laying there until a very concerned voice rang in the distance.

"Emily? Em-" When Pepper caught sight of me her eyes widened, she had abandoned her clipboard and other accessories at the car, except her expensive heels.

"Emily!" She ran towards me clumsily, her heels occasionally sinking into the mud. At one point her whole foot sunk into the ground and she screamed, falling face flat as I watched, though I was too miserable to even summon a chuckle. She spit the wad of grass and dirt out of her mouth, fuming as she pulled herself up. Her outfit was covered in mud, since it had rained a little while before, and her new heels were destroyed and in her hands. She made her way over to me and stood in front of my lump of a form.

"Emily, are you okay?" Pepper asked, genuinely concerned. It wasn't like she fell face first into the mud or anything. My face was turned away from hers as I refused to meet her gaze.

"I've been better." I muttered, face in the tombstone.

"Are you sur-"

"Yes Virginia Pepper Potts I am quite sure! Now leave me alone to sulk in my sorrows"

Pepper looked shocked at how I knew her real name, but that's what google is for. It works wonders if you want to stalk a person's background history. But also I saw her drivers license in the car, in which she used to have black hair. Thank goodness she dyed it back to her natural color.

"Emily that's absurd, I'm not leaving you. Besides the fact that I'm your ride home, you need a friend."

"I don't need a friend." I weakly snapped at her, anger dripping from my voice as I whipped my head toward a very surprised Pepper at my sudden outburst.

Pepper knelt next to me and gently put her hand onto my shoulder, which was shaking slightly.

"Yes, you do." Pepper softly stated, I scowled and turned away from her. Curse Pepper for catching me at a vulnerable moment, I just wanted to be alone. I tensed as one second I was against the cold stone and now I was engulfed in Peppers comforting arms. I didn't respond at first, unable to comprehend what was happening, but I sunk into her hug and wrapped my arms around her. She surprisingly smelt of cinnamon and a dash of roses, but was warm to the touch.

"You don't have to go through this alone, Emily."

I pursed my lips but a sob still managed to escape my lips, a deep and mournful sob that echoed throughout the cool cemetery. I was so going to regret that later, god this was humiliating, especially because their were specks of people lingering around.

"So, why the eggs?"

I sniffled and pulled out of the hug, wiping my nose with my arm.

"What?" I asked, voice miserable and a bit stuffy.

"It's just peculiar, why eggs?"

"Why not eggs?" I replied defensively.

"Yes I suppose your right, who doesn't like eggs?"

"My mother.. She only got them because I always insisted she needed them" 

"So, Potts, why aren't you out getting turnt with your lady friends on your very special birthday with a bunch of hot sweaty stripper dudes grinding on you?" I asked innocently, trying to lighten not only Peppers mood but mine as well.

Pepper stared at me for a moment, blinking once-twice. Then, all of a sudden, she did the strangest thing.

She cracked open a wide smile,

and laughed.

Now I'm not talking about a cute giggle, I'm talking about the full out laughing hysterical that erupts into snorts and loss of breath. She was laughing so hard her face had turned red and she was clutching her stomach. It was now my turn to stare.

"I'm sorry, what's so funny?"

"I-I'm sorry, It's just- I was planning to have dinner with my family and the thought of a sweaty stripper on top of my mother made me laugh." Pepper explained as she laughed, I couldn't help but laugh as well. Oh god that would be a disturbing sight.

So here we were, a professional hopeless romantic buisness woman and a handicapped teenaged orphan girl, laughing our asses off about sweaty strippers in front of the girls moms tombstone.

Something about this had to be wrong.

Once we finished our laughing fit, we smiled at each other. This reminded me of times Carly and I hung out, laughing over moronic youtube videos that made no sense whatsoever as we ate all the junk food in my cabinets-

My smile melted as sudden realization hit me and I felt my face ashen into a fair shade. Oh my god, how could I have forgotten.

"Pepper... can we make one more stop?" I asked.

"Yea sure, where to?"

"98 Lexington Court. I have to pay my friend a visit. I'm sorry I'm ruining your bir-"

"Don't say that. You're not. In fact, I enjoy being in your company."

Pepper stood up and offered me a hand, I chuckled at her dirt stained clothes and demolished heels. I gave her a sly smirk, feeling the dread and guilt slowly melt away about my mother, as I took her hand and walked with her to the car.

> ***20 Minutes Later***

"This is it?"

"Yea, this is it. You can leave me here Peps. I'm sure Carly's mom will take me home after we've caught up."

Pepper gave me a wary look but nodded, pulling the lever to park and unlocking the doors. I gave her a grateful smile and a quick hug, anxiously unbuckling the belt that restricted me from reuniting with my best friend. 

"Good luck!" Pepper called out to me as I was running up the driveway.

"Don't have too much fun with those strippers!"

Pepper smirked at my retreating figure as it began to vanish from her view and started the engine, accelerating down the road.

Carly had a decent looking house, better than my old one anyways. Her house was pure white two story home with a brick roof, along with a raggedy old blue swingset in the front. She had a few deck chairs on her wooden porch here and there, along with a few childs toys from her younger siblings. The house seemed to be dimly lit, as if someone was having a exorcism.

I paused in front of Carly's door, biting my lip in hesitance. Would she be mad at me? Oh god I hope not.

I raised a hand to knock on the oak wooden door-

No I can't do this. What am I thinking? She hates me now, I-

The sound of a door unlocking knocked me out of my train of thought and I yelped turning to dart away until I heard the door open.

Crap.

"Hello?" The person asked, my back turned to her. I knew exactly who it was though, I've heard that voice so many times and inhaled the faint smell of her cigarettes that I could locate her in frigging Times Square..

Guess there was no turning back no.

I let out a shaky sigh and straightened my posture, as when she had opened the door I was caught in mid running position. She probably thought I was some weirdo ding dong ditcher..

I turned to the person who stood in the home, but I gasped at the sight of her.

Carly had an unamused look on her face as a cigarette dangled from her lips, her hand was on the door frame and her eyebrow was raised. But this wasn't what concerned me, her face was deathly pale and there was not a stitch of makeup on it. She had sunken cheeks and dark bags under her lifeless hazelett eyes. Her figure had turned gaunt and frail, and her hair dull dirty blonde hair was up in a sloppy bun.

What had happened to her?

When she caught sight of me, her cigarette dropped from her lips. Literally, her jaw legitimately dropped to the floor, as did the cigarette which was now steaming on the porch. She was so shocked about my presence that she stood there for a good five minutes staring at me, as if I grew horns.

"Uh, hey?" I greeted with a nervous laugh, doing a slight wave, desperate to ease the awkward tension.

"You're.... you're alive. I can't believe you're alive, they told me you were dead. Is this some joke? Did the ciggs finally kill me? Am I drugg-" Carly rambled on to herself, rushing a hand through her hair. 

"Yea! Yea I'm alive! Don't freak! You're not dead, this isn't a joke, and you're not drugged." I quickly intercepted so she wouldn't ramble to death. 

Carly stood there for a moment or two, then abruptly lunged herself at me and tackled me into a hug. A loud squeal exited from her mouth, a laugh coming from mine as well. Tears free falled from both of our eyes as we sunk to the ground in a hug. For the first time in a long time, I felt a sense of normalcy. Not everything from my past life burned away in that fire. Both of us let out excessive happy undefinable noises and cries. I've missed this so much, heck I've missed her, I used to hate the smell of her cigarettes but I could honestly smell it all day if it meant hanging out with her forever. She hugged me so tightly I was afraid I may "die"...again.

"You're.... choking......me." I coughed out with a tight chuckle, as a lump formed in my throat. She let out a yelp and loosened her grip, not wanting to let me go as her small hands were clasped around my individual arms. She patted around my face to reassure herself that I was really here.

"Oh god, I thought I'd never be able to choke the living shit out of you again Em!"

"Same here Carls, who told you I was dead? And what happened to you?"

Carlys face darkened and she released my arms, her hollow eyes drifted to the swingset in front of her house.

"The hospital. After the explosion, I came to visit you right away, but they said you were gone. I pretty much died inside when I found out, couldn't stop crying for weeks, holy cow I was a disaster. You would've whacked me in the back of the head if you saw how I was, but hey your 'death' hit me pretty hard."

I frowned and looked down at my knees, I should've visited her sooner. Gosh I can't believe she cried, for weeks, heck she didn't even cry when her dad died. Also, why had the hospital told her I was dead? I may have to do a bit of investigating to figure this all out.. Something wasn't right.

"Do... Do you wanna come in?" Carly asked as she stood up alongside with me, I looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? Hell yea I wanna come in, now get the pizza bites started cause I was in a coma for 2 months and I haven't watched Breaking Bad in ages, so I need to catch up."

"God I've missed you." She admitted with a laugh, a smile that I haven't seen in decades tugging at her lips.

"Hell yea you have, now hurry it up. Time's a wastin."


	10. Chapter 10

"So.. Your dads the Tony Stark?"

"Yea, but trust me It's not as spectacular as it seems." I deemed. 

"How the hell is being Tony Stark's daughter not spectacular?" Carly asked incredulously.

I let out a snort and ate a glob of wasabi.

If only she knew..

Carly and I were currently spending the rest of this wonderful night in her quaint yet comfortable bedroom, watching Breaking Bad as we ate 2 week old sushi. If this wasn't the description of a perfect night I had no idea what was.

Carly's room was small and messy, with a strange combination of posters hanging on the walls of numerous celebrities such as Bob Marley and or Audrey Hepburn, as well as hippies on eachothers shoulders and tacky inspirational quotes on colorful tapestries like 'un mejor amigo de perros.

Just in case you didn't know, Carly doesn't speak Spanish and she thinks this poster means 'The Sun Always Sets at Dawn'.

Yep, my best friend is an honor student, If it wasn't obvious by now. And no, I'm not telling her the real meaning of the saying, she'll just need to find that out herself.

She also stole it because she thought the wording looked pretty and deep, and how she had gotten an 'emotional reaction' from it.. Whatever that means. Maybe it's just some weird hippy thing I don't know. She likes that kinda shit.

Anyways, her room had mostly posters, some in which her parents didn't approve of. Boxes were towering in the corners due to lack of space, and those particular boxes were filled with DVDS... as well as her cigs and weed.

She hardly had any photos of her family members, but she did have pictures of me and her. Mostly because I nagged her to put them up. Her room had navy blue walls with twinkling lights and dream catchers hanging from the ceiling, as well as a worn out wooden bedpost with a worn white comforter.

"Dude! You're rich now, famous, and can rack up any guy you desire.. Even a certain someone in your History class." Carly wiggled her eyebrows and gave me a mischievous smile.

"Shutup! It's not like that!" I snapped as I playfully shoved her, my face burned with embarrassment as I struggled to swallow down another piece of sushi.

"Well you told me everything, it seems like that."

"You're impossible."

"Impossibly awesome, hey, chill and save me some why dont'cha?"

"You don't even like sushi!"

"Well now I do, hook me up with some."

I tossed her a piece of my California roll and she impressively caught it in her mouth, thrusting her arms into the air as if someone scored the winning touchdown and allowing herself to fling back onto the bed. I let out a laugh and shook my head.

"Where is the guy now anyways?" She mumbled with a mouthful of sushi.

"Afghanistan, hes presenting the Jericho missile."

"Cool! Why didn't you go?"

"I would rather not spend a whole 3 days in a confined space with my father, thank you very much."

"Aw c'mon! Tonys cool! And... dreamy."

"Oh my god are these words seriously coming out of your mouth right now?!"

"What it's true! Your dads hot!"

"I can't believe you're calling my dad hot."

"I'm not related to him."

"Yeah but he's like fifty and your 16! Not to mention he is your best friends dad!"

"Yeah, your point?" She asked blatantly, blinking her eyes with a bored expression.

"Ugh. Why do I associate myself with you."

"Cause you love me." She mumbled as she was lighting another cigarette in her mouth.

"That's debatable."

"So tell me, what's up with the contraption?" She gestured to my leg.

"I'm half paralyzed in that leg you dimwit, haven't we discussed this."

"Mmm, I don't think so. Can I touch it?"

"Uhm, no. Don't touch it."

"Alright Ima touch it-"

"Touch it and I'll bite your hand off."

> ***A WEEK LATER***

The best part about Tony not being home is that I could explore every inch of his house. Which is what I have been precisely doing this glorious week.

I mean, this house was humongous, I could fucking walk the grand canyon before I could find out where the stupid toothpicks are located.

I had accomplished my goal, in memorizing where everything was located, but I pitied the poor cleaning lady who had to clean this house, especially Tony's room which had random ladies thongs laying around.

Speaking of Tony, where was he? He was supposed to be home days ago.. He probably was flying past prague and got sidetracked. 

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I sat on my bed eating Spongebob shaped macaroni and cheese as I watched Spongebob in my Spongebob pajamas.

I hate Spongebob, if you did not already conclude this.

Even though I was trying to make as many assumptions as to his whereabouts, I was still worried. My stomach twists whenever I sense something bad is about to happen. In some ways It's my secret super hero power. But right now, my stomach was clenching and twirling and doing a whole frigging ballet routine.

I bit my lip and my eyes flickered to the flip phone on the nightstand.

No. He is fine. Don't call him, this would be the fourth time and he would think your some obsessed stalker.

A trace of sweat trickled down my face, and I squeezed my eyes shut. The feeling in my stomach growing painfully sharp and egging at me.

Maybe just-

But it was too late as my body shot out to the phone, hands outstretched as I grasped onto it. I flipped it open without hesitation and jabbing fingers into the dials. I pursed my lips as I held the phone to my ear with two hands, exhaling deeply out of my nose as I attempted to calm myself down.

As I waited between the agonizing ringing of the phone, I felt my heartbeat increase and the dozens of thoughts race through my mind. Was he dead? Did he get hurt? Did he-

"Did you know this is the fourth time you have dialed me? If you haven't taken the hint by now, I've been ignoring them on purpose." 

I felt a smile grow at my lips as I heard the annoyed male voice through the other end, and I slowly sunk back into the bed allowing the tension to leave me.

"No need for that, I'm just I'm worried about you."

"There's nothing to be worried about kid, relax and take a shot. Alcohols in the top left cabinet."

"You do just realize you just encouraged a 16 year old to drink? Are you insane?"

"Probably. Now what do you want? I'm a busy man."

"Where are you? You should be back by now." I asked. It had been getting alot easier to walk around with this weird cast on, especially since I've been adding some personal upgrades.

"We just finished the presentation and are on our way back."

"What? You said your presentation was four days ago?"

"Yeah well, I got sidetracked, we ended up doing it today."

"Tony!"

"Since when did you even care if I was home or not? If I'm not mistaken you dislike me strongly."

"I'm bored!"

"You miss me, don't you?"

I felt outrage burn at my cheeks and I scowled.

Okay, maybe I did miss him. But I certainly didn't want him knowing that. He would totally torture me forever about it.

"No I certainly do not miss you! Its been heavenly without your presence here."

"Mhm, sure. What have you been doing to my home these past days hm? Causing mayhem?"

"I threw a party and bought a zebra."

"Well wow, that's.... weird. Yeah. You're weird. Why a zebra?"

"Cause zebras are cool!"

"Hm, I would've preferred a lion. But whatever floats your boat sugarplum."

I heard Tony put the phone against the fabric of her shirt as I now heard the voices become muffled.

"I feel like your driving me to court martial this is crazy, what did I do? I feel like your genna pullover and snub me, what are we not aloud to talk? Hey- Forest!"

"We can talk sir." A shy young male replied.

"Oh. I see so It's personal."

"No you intimidate them." A gruff woman answered.

"Good god your a woman. I honestly couldn't of called that. I mean I'd apologize but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first."

"I'm an airman."

"Well you actually have excellent bone structure there I'm kinda having a hard time not looking at you now.Is that weird?"

I heard a few laughs as the tension began to ease.

"C'mon It's okay to laugh- laugh! Hey!"

"Sir I have a question to ask?" A older man asked.

"Yes please."

"Is it true you went twelve for twelve with last years cover models?"

"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. Anymore questions?"

"You're kidding me with the hand up right?"

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" The shy one asked.

"Yes, it is very cool."

I was laying against the bed wearing a bored expression as a hand was propped up against my chin as I waited for his miniature photoshoot to end.

"I don't want to see this on your Myspace page. Please no gang signs... No throw it up I'm kidding. Yea peace I love peace, I'll be out of a job with peace."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, what a moron.

"Hey just because I gave them the okay to laugh, that doesn't mean you're allowed to. "

"I was in most definitely not laughing at you."

"Mr.Stark...who's on the phone with you?" A voice asked.

"Just an admirer. "

"You wish!" I replied.

I laughed again and took a bite out of the apple I had snatched from the fruit basket as I half listened to the movements and conversations.

"Come on! Come on! Just click it don't change the settings- "

And that's when it happened.

A bomb exploding rang through the speakers on my phone, so loud I jumped up in startlement, my eyes widened. I sat up on the bed, phone pushed against my ear.

"Tony?"

"What's going on? What do we got?" He asked one of the soldiers, dozens of gunshots blazing through the speakers as well as screams. I bit my knuckle as I listened to this horrific event unfolding. I felt so weak and useless since I could not assist them in any way whatsoever.

"Jimmy stay with Stark!" The older soldier demanded, voice loud over the noise but inevitable of fear. He sounded so... vulnerable.

"Stay down!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"W-Wait! Give me a gun!"

"Stay here!"

I heard the car door open but a shitload of gunshots shot out and I heard the sound of a body falling to the ground, I gasped and pained tears formulated in my eyes as I listened to the horrific sounds coming from this phone. 

"Tony stop! What are you doing!!"

My breath hitched in my throat as I heard the disgruntled sounds of him trying to get out of the car, the sound of a body falling to the ground nearly stopped my heart but I still heard the heavy breathing of my father. I also heard the faint sounds of gunshots and yells, my father let out an oof once he landed on the ground and stumbled into a standing position. The sounds of running and dirt being kicked up were the loudest through the miniature flip phone.

"Tony! You need to get to safety! Get into the fucking car!" I screamed out into the phone, shaking it, wishing I could put my hand through the phone and choke him for his stupidity. 

Of course this would be happening to him, to us. Of course right after my mother dies he has to die too, the only person I have left who I had somewhat started to grow to care for. How typical, because the world fucking hates me. He just needs to survive this, he has to.

I suddenly saw images flash back to mind of that night and saw how much this moment resembled it. Yet somehow, this was so much worse. I wasn't there, but I _heard_ everything. I was witnessing it all, but could do absolutely nothing. 

My father collapsed against something with a grunt and groan. I could only imagine what was happening there...

"Emily, you still there?" His voice was strangely calm yet loud and alert in the phone, connection was being lost as I heard the obnoxious crackles.

"What the hell is going on!"

"I... I don't know. We're under attack, you need to tell Pepper. Tell her what's happening. I'm.. I'm sorry for-"

His voice went silent for a second but I could still hear the action going on. A ticking sound was in the background and my eyes widened, I knew that sound. I screamed at the top of my lungs into the phone, the effort useless as I knew it was inevitable of what was happening next.

"DAD, NO!!"

But it was too late as the line got cut off and there was a long buzzing sound. I sat on my bed in shock, phone in hand against my ear and allowed it to drop from my quivering hands. I inhaled through my nose, eyes wide, and sat up straight as my eyes slowly drifted away from the phone and to the random spot at the ground.

It happened. Again. 


	11. Chapter 11

After that call and recovery from shock, I dialed 911 and informed the police of the incident. At first, they thought it was a prank call, which allowed a few not so nice words to escape my mouth. Those words alone were enough for them to take me seriously, they did also hack into my phone and listened to my previous call. Almost immediately, there was a search launched. When they had gotten to the sight of the location only a few miles out of where the demonstration took place, corpses were laying on the ground scattered and the vehicles were gone. The remaining bodies were stripped to the bone and the nearby birds had started to feast upon their rotting flesh. There was no sign of my father's corpse, which allowed a spark of hope to ignite. I felt it in my bones that he was alive, but I had no idea what condition he was in.. I would go search for him myself, but authorities insisted they could handle it. I just knew I had to do everything in my power to find him. I also knew I had to keep my fathers empire from falling apart.

I'd like to see how this goes, granted I had experience when running moms shop, this was a multi-billion dollar company. 

I can already imagine the headline now, "16 Year Old _Accidentally_ Causes Stark Industries Demise!"

For me to make this work though, I'm going to need Obadiah and Pepper... And about a good 30 pills and assorted energy drinks. Also, the most important of all...

Sushi.

> **3 WEEKS INTO HIS DISAPPEARANCE**

These past three weeks were death.

Press were doing everything in their power to get inside the gates of my guarded home to get the scoop. At one point, a reporter physically threw himself over the gate and tried to use an axe to break into my home.

Yep. You heard correctly.

One had even managed to break into my home, but I tazed him so it was all good.

Anyways, besides the press lacking regard for personal space and the shouts of extremely rude comments, I had been non stop digging into the investigation of my father's disappearance. I just needed to find him, I cant help but feel his disappearance was somewhat my fault, and I was determined. I believe some people would call this an obsession. I refused to stop, at least not until I see that shit heads face again. I refused to believe he was dead. He can't be. He's Tony frigging Stark for gods sake. He's not the kind of guy to be killed with just a bullet, he was strong. Also smart, he could sweet talk himself out of any scenario. Whatever torment he was going through he had to make it through it. I couldn't afford to lose another person I had just started to care for. My sanity wouldn't be able to tolerate it and I'd lose it. I could already feel insanity pulling at me as I desperately searched for any information to grasp on to find Tony. I knew Obadiah and Pepper were worried about me. I didn't care though, all I could focus on was finding him. Even if it was until my last breath.

Speaking of breath, I don't quite recall the last time I've brushed my teeth nor showered....Heck I don't remember when I last slept. Maybe Friday? Noo no, I think it was tuesday. Wait- todays thursday. So I last slept probably... Last Monday. Yep, for approx. 2 hours.

Oh god what's wrong with me.

I had been enveloped in the miniature computer screen , biting the corner of my lip as my eyes scanned the useless information. Nothing so far. No information whatsoever that could help me locate him. It's been three weeks and I haven't found squat, if you're not including the nickel under the couch.

I groaned in frustration, my eyes slowly drooping shut as I felt exhaustion slowly consume me. I pulled at my face with both hands downward. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Wake up." I snapped as I repeatedly slapped myself in the face, a faint pain yanking at back of my eyes. I slammed the computer screen shut, and decided that I needed more fuel. If I was going to find Tony, my mind had to be on full alert.

I allowed my bare feet to embrace the cool flooring, shuddering at the touch. This was the third time out of the three weeks of my search that I left this couch.

I sluggishly dragged myself to the cabinet, searching around as the pain behind my eyes grew stronger. I knew what it was though- exhaustion. But there was no time for sleep, only searching. I pulled out two five hour energys and took them both in, sighing as I finished my last one. I wipe the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand. For some strange reason tears started stinging at my eyes as I observed the small red bottles, but I refused to let them fall. I was tired of being weak, it was time to lockdown and get my shit together. I couldn't afford weakness at the moment, because I needed to be just as strong as my father was being currently. When he had first been announced missing, It hit me hard. Real hard. I could only imagine what'd he say if he were to see me like this, he'd probably scoff and make some sort of joke.

"Emily?" The familiar voice vibrated in my skull and I winced, holding my temples.

"Yes Pepper, no need to scream."

The business women made her way into the kitchen, with a clipboard and her usual dress suit freshly pressed. Her hair was let down in natural waves and the rims of her eyes were red; she had been crying.

"You good?" I asked as I searched for another five hour energy. Pepper glanced up from her clipboard and sniffled, she must've been crying over Tony. Why else would she crying? Was she on her period? Nah she wasn't, I remembered her schedule.

Okay sorry that sounded stalker-y, moving on..

"I'm fine, but I can ask you the same." She scaled me with her eyes. "You look terrible."

"Geez thanks Pepps, real confidence booster, I'll make sure to call you next time I need a pep talk if I'm feeling insecure!" I chuckled out, raising my shaking hand to my mouth with the small red bottle in my hand as I prepared to chug the substance that was keeping me awake this very second. Pepper pursed her lips and confiscated the bottle out of my hands.

"Hey! No fair give it back!" I cried out as I lunged to her, trying to pry the bottle out of her hands but she had an iron grip.

"No, Emily, you need rest."

"For god's sake Pepper, I'm fine. Now give me the bottle!"

"No!" She held the bottle higher and out of my reach, and started toward the balcony. My eyes widened, I needed that bottle.

"Don't you dare-"

Pepper threw it off the balcony before I could finish, dusting her hands in satisfaction.

"Was that necessary?" I yelled in aggravation, exaggeratingly gesturing to the falling red bottle. I hissed a bit at the sun burning at my eyelids, the fresh air nauseating me.

"It absolutely was. Emily, you're unwell." Pepper made her way towards the door but I trotted along after her.

"I'm not dead, so therefore I'm pretty well Pepper. Go get me more."

"Emily-"

"Fine if you're not going to get it for me I'll get it myself." I snapped, shoving past her.

"Emily! Come back!"

"Hm? How about no?"

"But I have more five hour energy!"

I froze in my steps and whirled around to meet her gaze, I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her.

"I don't see any five hour energy."

"That's because It's in my bag." Pepper fished into her small white purse and pulled out a small red container. My eyes hungrily darted from hers to the bottle, I started forward but she put a finger up.

"Bup bup! Promise me this'll be your last one."

"Yea sure whatever." I mumbled under my breath, going to take it.

"I'm serious." She stated in a serious tone raising the bottle higher, clarifying just how serious she seriously was.

"Yes. Pepper. I promise." I forced out with a grit smile, trying not to strangle the woman on the spot. Pepper sighed and lowered her arm, and I snatched the bottle from her downing the entire thing as I glowered at her. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and gave her a grin of victory, turning to return to my workstation before I was instantly hit with a wave of exhaustion. I stumbled and frantically grabbed hold to a table, but I resulted in bringing it down with me.

"Well this isn't supposed to be happening." I mumbled tiredly, attempting to get up but falling down as I was being overwhelmed. Whatever she gave me was pretty strong, I tried to resist it but I was too weak. I groaned and black dots began to form in my eyes as my limbs weakened to nothingness. I heard my heartbeat slow exceedingly fast.

"I'm sorry Emily, but I needed to do this. You need to get better." Peppers voice softly exclaimed, sounding extremely far away.

"Wha-what did you-" My voice barely audible, and my eyes drooping as I didn't have the strength to keep them open, I felt a warm hand brush through my hair as I was shushed.

"Don't worry. You'll be thanking me later. Now sleep." The soothing voice was the last thing I heard before I tumbled into the void of darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

> **TONY'S POV**

Once I was taken captive, I had drifted in and out of consciousness. These people clearly did not have a medical degree, as I recalled the excruciating pain from the operations they performed on me. These people had no decency, they didn't even drug me but made me endure all of it sober. Messed up shit. I had no idea as to what the hell they were doing to me, but it hurt. The pain was jolting my body into shock, resulting me to wake up only pass out again. I remembered the desperate pleas and the faint taste of metallic blood still lingering in my lungs from releasing every ounce of strength I had to scream. The pain was so intolerable that I could bear it no longer, and I wished it to be over.

I knew I was taken by terrorists. Why you make ask? Well that's a stupid question to ask... I'm Tony Stark. I myself could name thousands of reasons why, but I was too busy wondering as to how these morons had managed to get a hold on the blueprints for my weapons.

My weapons.

My weapons that I had designed to protect the very people who had been put in harm's way.

You don't mess with a man's blueprints and think you get away with it..

When the operation was over with, I woke up to the sound of a horrified scream, resulting in my eyes to flash open and a shaky gasp to escape my lips. I couldn't comprehend my surrounds. The stench resonating from myself caused me to gag. Seriously? No one could've thrown a bucket of water on me or something? I flimsily attempted to yank the useless tubes out of my nostrils, watching in disgust as they continued to pour out of my anatomy.

"Agh." The lights singed at my eyeballs, causing me to groan and attempt to raise the thin cloth over my face. 

Doing so was a foolish mistake on my part. 

"AH" I cried out, the dull pain in my chest erupting into something grander as I performed the simple task. My self-loathing was interrupted by a wince that caused my rib cage to rattle. I fiercely took in my surroundings with wide eyes, the small effort taking an increasingly amount of strength.

So, I'm not in a luxury hotel.

What a shame. Hm.

Instead I was in a cave. It was freezing inside, my breath visible. The makeshift bed I laid in grew more and more uncomfortable by the second. My deluxe, and quite expensive suit might I add, was tossed away and I was now clothed in a worn out jacket with a tanktop and jeans.

I liked that suit.

I made a disgruntled sound as I turned my head to the side, struggling as I reached out for a glass of water only for it to only fall to the ground. I began to have a coughing fit and as I did so I caught sight of a scrawny man in desperate need of some hair growth due to the large bald spot on his head. He wore a pair of circular glasses and he was careful as he shaved his face. The man was running the rundown razor down his jawline as he made sure not to miss any spots in his miniature mirror. He hummed merrily to himself as he did so, and I watched the man in disbelief.

_Thirsty. So thirsty._

I tried again to reach for the jug of water but I was stopped by a wire holding me back to a heavy object.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The scrawny man warned. He had a faint British accent.

I slowly turned my head toward the object holding me back. It was... a car battery? How cliché. I gripped onto the wire firmly and traced my hand along it, finding how it was attached to my chest.

I let out a grunt as I gazed down at my wrapped up chest that had a large circular item sticking up from underneath. I patted the solid hard item and began to pull at the wrappings, growing out of breath as I did so. I froze and my eyes widened at the object that was now apart of me. It was an electromagnet, a cheap version, but it was being charged by the battery. I panted hard and looked around wildly. Was there some type of bomb intact with this? What did they do to me?

The man calmly cooked a crap looking substance in a bowl, humming happily.

"What the hell did you do to me.." I mumbled.

The man raised his eyebrow in my direction.

"What I did? What I did was save your life."

"I removed all the shrapnel I could... but I-"

"Just cut to the chase. What is this electromagnet for? Why'd you put it in me."

"It's preventing the remaining shards of shrapnel from reaching your heart. That car charger, Mr. Stark, is the only reason you are living this very moment."

I pursed my lips, for once I did not have a smart ass comment, the situation I was in was so surreal I couldn't force myself to try to lighten it. I zipped up my jacket. My eyes traveled towards the hidden camera, and I furrowed my eyebrows. The man noticed what I was looking at and gave me a slight grin. We were being watched.

"That's right. Smile." The man exclaimed in an overly cheerful voice.

"You know, We've met before Tony. At a technical conference in Bern." He continued.

"I don't remember." I admitted, not really focused on the conversation at hand but more on where the hell I was.

"Oh you wouldn't, If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand much less give a lecture upon integrated circuits-"

"Where are we."

The man was going to answer but was interrupted by the unlocking of the two large doors. A man yelled something out in a different language in which I could not decipher.

"Stand up! Hands up!" The scrawny man hissed, assisting me to stand and he took his position side by side with me as he put his hands in the air.

A group of men walked in, smirking as they held my guns.

My. Guns.

"Those are my guns, how'd they get my guns." I said under my breath to no one in particular. The scrawny man shot me a look that told me to shut up.

The next few minutes consisted of the leader, a fat man in desperate need of a unibrow waxing and a change of wardrobe, speaking in a different language as I watched him blankly.

The scrawny man cleared his throat, and shakily translated.

"He.. He wants you to build a weapon. This one." He held up a drawing of a missile, again, my missile. My most prized weapon I've created, and most recent: the Jerricho. I stared at it for a few moments and glanced up at my captors, all of them watching me expectantly.

I said the smartest thing you could possibly say when you were unarmed, injured, and dehydrated along with lack of food.

"I refuse."

> **5 DAYS LATER**

After that response, lets just say they didn't take it quite as well as I thought they would.

They had repeatedly dunked my head inside of a water tank. I swore I thought I was dead right then and there. I had felt the water fill my nostrils and lungs, making it impossible to breathe. I even at one point saw my life flash before my eyes, but moving on from the fact I almost died, they had brought me outside to reveal how they had a shitload of my tech. This really pissed me off... But I knew I had no choice but to agree to build the stupid jerricho. Again.

But with a few inspiring words of wisdom from Yensin (yep, I finally got his name), I decided to build something. Something that will help me escape without getting a single scratch. But first, I had to... Update, the huge slab of magnet in my chest.

Currently, Yensin and I are playing a board game. Because what else was there to do when being held captive.

"You still haven't told me where you are from." I indicated as I tossled the dice in my hands. 

"I.... Am from a small town, called Guormira. It's actually a nice place."

"Got a family?"

"Yes. And I plan on seeing them when I leave here. You, Stark?"

I hesitated as I was about to throw the dice. No mom, no dad. I should've been able to say no right on the spot, but I felt saying that would've been wrong. What is Emily considered to me? Sure I only knew her for a few weeks, but still, she's my daughter. Bloods blood. Yet I was going to send the little brat off to her grandparents, but for some reason something is holding me back. Maybe I am getting fond of the brat. 

Or maybe it's that weird gumbo shit that Yensin gave me that's talking...

I contemplated on an appropriate response for the man, but after a few moments I finally decided on what to say.

"It's... Complicated." I replied.

"How so?"

"Before I got in this jam I had a... surprise. Yeah, I guess you could say a surprise appeared in my life."

"A child?" Yensin concluded more interested, placing the dice down.

"Yeah, a kid. Now keep in mind her mother was a one time thing, a quick bang and toss, but now karma has caught up to me and her mom is dead. So now the kid is mine. Yay."

"How'd she die?"

"She had cancer, but she died in an explosion. Funny how fate works right? "

"That's terrible Stark." Yensin deadpanned.

"Alright old man, I got it. But let's say I decided to keep the kid, it would be just me and her. That's not a family-"

"Stark, just because your family has become small and broken does not mean it still isn't good."

"Are you seriously quoting Lilo and Stitch right now?" I uttered in disbelief, finding his reference amusing. Yensins face burned with embarrassment and he scrunched up his nose.

"You understand my point," He snapped. "Anyways, I think... Once you get back... That you shouldn't give her up. I think that you both need each other, seeing as you both have been through so much, and you're going to need each other's support."

My eyes fell into my lap, but I rose them back up to meet Yensins.

"Quite wise aren't you? You sure you aren't Yoda in disguise? Maybe I'm hallucinating you and your my conscious that's taken form into a frail man?"

"I'm very much here and quite sure Stark." Yensin confirmed with a laugh.

I chuckled to myself, rolling the dice. I landed on a pair of 6 and 9s.

"Alright Yensin, prepare to suffer the wrath of a Stark."

But as we continued our game, as if we weren't being held captive or anything, I couldn't help but ponder on his words..

I wonder what Emily was doing this very moment.


	13. Chapter 13

As I began to regain consciousness, I felt the coolness of a spoon filled with a burning liquid being inserted into my mouth. I twisted my head aggressively, knocking the spoon out of the beholder's hand and spitting the toxic elixir onto their face. A cry echoed from the person as the substance flew onto them.

I let out a shaky gasp as I sat upward in alert and my eyes flashed open, reflecting my desperation for air, as I was just choking on whatever that whack was feeding me.

When I opened my eyes once again, I saw Rhodey holding his face as he muttered a few not so nice words under his breath. My eyes darted around, observing my surroundings. I was in the room, thank god, and Rhodes sat on my bedside. He had been feeding me soup, tomato soup.

I hate tomato soup.

"If you really wanted to poison me old man you should've went with brussel sprouts." I breathed, watching Rhodes recover but soon after shoot me a look.

"Good morning to you too," Rhodey grumbled, wincing as he blinked a few times.

"You should know that tomato soup is a disgrace to mankind."

"And you should know that it isn't polite to spit hot soup at people's faces."

"You burnt my tongue," I simply replied.

"And you burnt my face!"

I opened my mouth to give him a sly remark but sealed my lips shut due to how he was kind enough to even feed me at all.

"So, what happened that resulted in you force feeding me tomato soup?" I questioned while trying to sit up. My head suddenly got so light that I almost passed out. Welp, that sucked.

"Woah there, easy kid. You really don't remember what happened?"

"Am I supposed to?" I scoffed but then froze.

Pepper.

The memory was a bit blurry but I could justify three clear things.

Pepper had drugged me.

She had said some gibberish I couldn't quite recall.

And the next time I see her I'm going to bash her head in with her stupid clipboard.

"How long have I been out? Has my dad been found? " I asked frantically.

"Relax Emily. You've been out for 5 days. Pepper considered taking you to the hospital but the paparazzi and public were swarming around the mansion. She decided to keep this on a downlow and just called a doctor, in which she was instructed on how to treat you. But no, your father hasn't come back."

I eased myself back into the mattress in which was strangely more comfortable then the last few times I slept in it. I sighed and gazed half heartedly up at my ceiling, watching the fan swirl in a slow circular motion.

"So... Now what, Dr. Shepherd?"

"Well, since I believe you are almost recovered from the lack of sleep and nutrients I think it's time to get back into the real world." As he said that I rolled my eyes and sighed, holding the bridge of my nose.

"Listen penis top, it's not like I don't appreciate your help, cause I totally do, but I'm not getting back until my father is home and safe. My minds set in stone, bud." I explained as I threw my legs over the bed, adjusting my leg brace as it creaked and groaned. I have to update this contraption, I look like a deformed robot.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me that, but Tony wouldn't want you being stuck in the house doing the impossible."

I stopped tweaking the loose gear and turned my head to him, disbelief and anger settling into my eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me Emily. You need to stop, It's been 2 months. He is gone and you need to face the facts and move on!"

I laughed in complete and utter disgust, refusing to meet his hopeless face.

"Wow. Un-be-lievable." I spat out, putting emphasis on the un.

"My father's very own best friend has even lost faith, how pathetic. I can't believe you out of all people would be saying this to me right now!" I cried in disbelief.

"I'm facing reality Emily, and you should too. Now you should be more concerned about your father's business and it's future, due to how once you turn of age in two years you will be owning it."

"Don't say that! Just.. Stop talking like that! He isn't gone, I can still- "

"He is gone Emily!" He shouted, making me jump a little. I stared at him in shock at his tone. He observed my fearful expression and sighed, barely able to get his words out due to emotion. "He's...gone. And you have no choice. Shower and get ready, there's a conference at Stark Industries to decide what's happening with the business. I'm not arguing with you about this anymore Emily."

He retreated from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He's paying for that if it broke.

I watched him as he dramatically exited, and thought back to the pain in his eyes and the tears threatening to fall. I realised that I was the one being inconsiderate. I had not even realized as how I wasn't the only one suffering, Tony was Rhodes' best friend. And he was... can't believe I'm admitting to this, but right.

Wow that was difficult to say... Well think, or whatever you call this. Talking to myself? Yep, let's call it that.

I stood up, my balance wobbly due to my crippled leg. I dragged my limp leg along with myself towards the bathroom and as I turned to face the girl in the reflection.

I could not recognize her.

My face looked much slimmer then before and had lost its baby fat, in which I always liked. My brown eyes were a duller shade and my knotty brown hair was so greasy you could make eggs on it. My clothes in which usually clung to me were now loose, and I had dark bags under my eyes making me look like some sort of sickly raccoon due to my pale skin to contrast it.

I slipped the thin silk pajamas off my body, wincing at the sight of my form. I had lost my healthy glow and curves along with my thick thighs, in which made me feel like Beyoncé since I didn't even need to clap my hands to applaud but my thighs.

I sighed half heartedly and entered the shower, turning the knob to the right as searing hot water drizzled onto my skin. The feeling felt foreign, but it was a good foreign in which I could get used to. I lathered my scalp in with shampoo, allowing it to ooze from the bottle. I was feeling myself again as I rubbed the bar of soap in circular motions, but suddenly an image flashed of the rubble from my workshop fire burst into my mind and I gasped dropping the bar of soap, gripping onto the side of the shower for support breathing hard. I looked around wildly and cleared my throat, fixing my posture and leaned down to get the soap.

That was .. odd?

As I did so, I felt the gears on the brace tighten and I collapsed onto it, letting out a strangled cry.

"Pain In the ass that's what this shit is." I muttered under my breath, pulling myself up with immense struggle, in result having the shower bar fall onto my head. I yelped and fell onto my butt again, rubbing my head as I angrily glared at the bar.

The world really does have a vendetta against me. 

> **FAST FORWARD TO LATER**

I applied on a glossy red lipstick to my plump lips, puckering them as I smirked in satisfaction at my reflection as I had made myself look somewhat back to normal. My brown hair was let down in curls, the part flipped to the right side so my hair was all to one side. Anyways, thanks to concealer, I had regained my olive skin tone and even had a natural glow along with peachy cheeks. My eyebrows were freshly plucked , and I wore a simple mascara. I wore a thin simple gold chained necklace along with a sleeveless black pantsuit with a v-neckline.

I gathered my belongings and inhaled deeply, plastering a false smile onto my face.

Keep it cool Em, it's just a meeting with a bunch of rich, old dudes. You're daughter of the Tony Stark! Besides, how bad could it be?

> **2 HOURS LATER**

I was terrified.

I completely hyped myself before I came here, but in reality I was internally freaking out. 

When I entered the office meeting room, it was a circular glass table that took up the entire room. The room overlooked all of Cali, seeing as it was the top floor. The men all sat accusingly in their chairs, eyeing me down as if I waiting for me to screw up even in the slightest so they could tear me apart like wolves. I let out an awkward laugh and gave a slight wave.

"Ah.. Hi?"

None of the creepy men in black replied, they continued to watch my every move.

I cleared my throat and nervously laughed.

"Aha, cool. Erm okay, I'll just set my stuff up here an- Eek!" If you were wondering what the totally embarrassing outburst was, it was me, tripping over myself and falling into the table as my papers flew all over.

I sheepishly laughed and gave them a shy grin, readjusting my hair and collecting my papers.

"Erm my bad. Sorry 'bout that. I'm Emily, Emily-"

"Yes, we know who you are, Emily Stark. Please, sit, before you cause any more collateral damage." The scrawny, yet handsome man, at the head desk exasperatedly said, holding the bridge of nose. 

"Well isn't that what us Starks were brought up to do?" I joked, grinning expectantly at everyone only to receive blank stares.

"Tough crowd." I said under my breath, clearing my throat with a laugh and smiling, putting my hands up in surrender.

"It was a joke everyone, in which you all were supposed to laugh at, but let's get onto the more important subject at hand, shall we?" I said, anxious to change the subject. I brought my mess of a pile of papers to my spot and placed everything down, clapping my hands together to remove the nonexistent dust. I put my hands behind my back and held my head high, broadcasting my voice to everyone in the room.

"Stark Industries. My father's greatest achievement. I am aware of the fact as to why I am here this fine evening. I'll let you all know I could've been watching That's so Raven on Netflix right now, but I have come to discuss the matter of my father's business due to.. complications of our knowledge as to where he currently is. But let this discussion come to a conclusion before it begins, I Emily Stark, will take full ownership of my father's business once I come to age. But the person who will be watching over my father's business until then will be-"

"Emily!" A voice cried out.

Well that wasn't the name I was thinking of.

Was that... Pepper? All of the men turned their heads toward the cry , exchanging glances of confusement.

"Emily-" We all stared at the door in amusement, dawned in confusion. What the hell was going on?

"Ms.Potts there is a meeting going on in there, you are forbidden to enter-

"Oh can it and move out of my way you- !" The voice demanded, the last part's censored for all the young folk out there. The others in the room gasped at the audacity of such vulgar use of language. A defiant grunt of someone being shoved away coming from the other room.

Yep, that's Pepper.

The sound of her heels echoed through the room, and eventually came to a stop once her head peaked through the doorway. She scanned the room for my particular eyes until they met, she began to run over to me, for which I was surprised due to the fact that running in heels was extremely difficult. Trust me I know I've tried. Her eyes were filled with tears and were currently streaming down her face, yet she was... smiling?

I'm pretty sure that's not right.

"Erm. Pepper. Kind of in a meeting right now, is there something I can assist you wi- oof! Jesus Pepper easy on the hold you're choking me, have you been eating your veggies?" I asked through a gritted teeth smile, but was interrupted by a tackle hug making me fall back into my chair. I let out a small laugh, mouthing an apology to the men in black as they watched the scene unfold in both awkwardness and shock.

"Sorry! I'm fine, it's just.. Your father! He's back! He should be home within the next 2 hours."


	14. Chapter 14

Wait what? Hold up, what'd you just say?" I urged.

Pepper swallowed and repeated herself once more.

"Your father. He's back." A spark of hope flickered in my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

My mouth hung slightly open, and I glanced around at the hungry eyes staring up at me. I cleared my throat and gave a nod to the men.

"You're... You're serious? This isn't some sick April Fools joke? April has already passed if you haven't noticed." I mumbled under my breath so only she could hear.

"I am serious and this isn't a joke."

I turned around to meet the group of my father's business men.

"Erm. Gentlemen, I'm going to have to postpone this to... Whenever my dad really does die. Soo, ya, later."

I kept a calm composure, but inside I felt so many emotions. This didn't feel real. I had been searching for so long and now out of the blue he's back? Maybe Pepper was referring to his corpse? No, she was way too giddy. If anything a little too giddy, maybe she was drunk.

"Ms. Stark, you never gave us a name?" The lead man who had rudely commented about me before questioned.

"Well there is no need for one is there? Mr. Stark's alive, which means this meeting is adjourned. Good day gentlemen." Pepper exclaimed as I approached her, directed toward the man who had spoken, and gripped my wrist.

"Mrs. Potts we still must discuss the matter of the situation now at hand. What if Stark is not mentally stable to run the company? Who knows what he's been through? We must act before this business falls apart."

Pepper narrowed her eyes at the man, giving him a sickly sweet smile.

"Well thank you for your concern, Mr.Ackermen, but now is not the time. Mr. Stark is going to be fine, and will be fully capable to run the business. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my boss who I had presumed was dead for 3 months. Good day." Pepper spoke cooly, tugging me away but as she did. I managed to grab a muffin from the basket and flip off that jackass Mr.Ackermen.

> ***AIRPORT***

Pepper and I awaited for Tony's rescue plane along with the paparazzi. I bit my lip anxiously, tapping my foot on the concrete. Pepper was pacing back and forth, gripping onto her clipboard and fidgeting with her hair. I was in all honesty scared to see my father. I wondered how he looked, what he endured. Had the same cocky old guy I had first met changed? Did he break?

A plane was beginning to descend towards us, and I caught my breath, turning toward the direction of the roaring engines. Everyone froze in their conversations, flipping out their phones and cameras, awaiting to catch the first glimpse of Tony Stark.

I began to pace my breathing, I've been waiting for this moment for what seemed like ages. Yet I didn't quite know how I'd react to the first sight of him, we'll just have to find out.

The plane skidded to a halt, and the trap door slowly went down.

And there stood Rhodes, with my dad.

Rhodes held my dad arm in arm, guiding him down the ramp as the paparazzi all raced forward to bombard him with questions. Tony's right arm was in a sling, but other then that he looked fine to me. He wore a freshly pressed suit and his hair was cleanly cut, he just looked to be in a desperate need of a shower, but I saw something strange bulging out of his chest. Maybe a heart monitor or some crap?

Rhodes pushed the paparazzi away as they advanced closer, and lead Tony towards us.

A paramedic approached Tony and he shooed it away.

"Aw are you kidding me with this? Get rid of em."

Once they got close enough, Tony's eye caught mine and he looked me up and down.

"That's odd, you look worse than me."

I stared at him blankly for a few moments, a new feeling spreading throughout me and settling into my bones. I felt all the remorse from the pain and suffering that had mentally destroyed me coming all at once.

"You.. You..-" Something inside of me splintered and then snapped, a furious burst of release and fury, and I shrieked out something like a battle cry and lunged at him and whaled on his good arm with my bag.

Well, this certainly was not the reaction everyone including myself expected.

"Jerk! You left me! Do you realize the hell we all went through? What **I** went through!" I yelled out, continuously hitting him as he staggered back. Before I could go for another whack, he pulled me into a tight hug with his good arm. For all he endured, he seemed alarmingly put together. His embrace was warm and he strong, as if he were determined to not let me go. I don't believe we've ever hugged before, so I was alarmed at the suddenness of it all. Maybe he was still out of it, or they brainwashed him?

"I missed you too."

I smacked him hard across the cheek, a loud popping sound coming from his cheek as the red imprint was seared temporarily on his skin. His head had whipped to the side and he held his cheek in pain, and I may have crossed the line but it was so worth it. Rhodes grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me away. I tried to control my breathing, ignoring the fact that the paparazzi weren't even taking pictures but just watching the scene unfold. Even Pepper stood there with a blank expression, blinking.

"Do you feel better now?" Stark breathed out.

I hesitated, the smack was more so to smack him out of it. Though, I felt relief after it as well. 

"Yeah. I'm glad you're not dead." I breathlessly huffed, shouldering the bag on my shoulder.

"You know there were other ways to handle your inner turmoil." Tony replied with a sly grin.

A smile twitched at the corner of my lip, and I shoved him playfully. He sighed dramatically and over exaggeratedly winced.

"Ah! Ooh! Watch it!"

"You're such an ass."

"You missed me, it's only natural to act out in such a manner."

"Whatever. Just... Stay low to the ground for awhile." I emphasized as I jabbed him lightly in the chest, his face contorted in pain, and he faltered back a step clenching the spot I jabbed him. I really didn't even poke him that hard. He held his chest for a few moments, breathing hard as he tried to gain back his composure. I took a step forward, hand outstretched to assist him.

"Tony.."

"I-I'm fine." He cut me off.

I eyed him curiously. What was that all about?

Tony and I exchanged looks, and a mutual understanding settled between us just by that. Whatever caused the pain was a touchy subject for him.

Pepper approached the two of us, not wanting to disrupt us. Her eyes were glazed with tears that were threatening to escape, but she had a smile of relief on her face as she gripped her clipboard protectively over her chest.

"Oh Mrs.Potts, your eyes are red. A few tears for your long lost boss?"

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting."

I saw, for a rare moment, a slight glimmer of disappointment in his eyes.

"Yeah well, vacations over." His eyes drifted away from hers and he walked past her, heading towards the car. Pepper and I exchanged glances, and I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She observed me for a moment in confusion, but her cheeks pinkened in realization.

"Oh, you shut it."

"Aw c'mon, it's bound to happen!" I sung with a laugh.

Pepper and I got to the car, yet she got to the seat before I could.

"God dammit Pepper!"

"Sorry, early bird gets the worm." Pepper exclaimed with a wink closing the car door.

"I'll rip the stupid worm out of your gut." I muttered, entering the very back seat, strapping myself in as I intruded on Tony and Peppers argument.

"Tony, you have to go to the hospital, the doctor has to look at you."

"Pepper I don't have to do anything I am completely fine, I've been in captivity for two months." I heard them both arguing over each other, and I raised an eyebrow, listening to them going back and forth.

"They're two things I want to do, I want an american cheese burger.... and the other-"

"That's enough of that."

"It's not what you think I want to order a press conference."

"Call for a press conference? What on earth for?" Pepper asked in disbelief

"Logan, drive." Tony ordered over Pepper.

"Gotta say Peps, I'm down to go to Burger King." I prompted, supporting my chin on the seat Tony was in. We both gave Pepper puppy eyes, blinking innocently and pouting our lips.

"Ugh! Okay fine! Just stop doing whatever it is you're doing. I'll order the conference as well, I don't know why you want to, but I will."

"Nice kid." We bumped fists and I smirked, sitting back into my seat as we headed to Burger King.


	15. Chapter 15

Once we left Burger King, I never realized how truly satisfying a double bacon and cheese burger was until I devoured the entire beautiful creation. It really was just... wow. I recommend it strongly to those who plan on going there anytime soon. Then again I haven't had a meal like this since before Tony's disappearance.

I glanced up from my fries and over to Tony, who stared into his burger with furrowed eyebrows, yet I knew by his eyes that his mind was on a million things. Why was he even holding this conference? To declare the deliciousness of the burgers from Burger King? But my questions were soon going to be answered since we were already half way to the location.

Ever since Tony came back, he hadn't seemed much different since I last saw him besides his outgrown hair that lacked the twenty pounds of gel ,but now observing him up close, I could spot several changes in him, the most noticeable difference is the circular bulge in the center of his biceps. It was pretty hard to miss, despite his efforts in keeping it hidden. Why was it in his chest anyways? Unless he's wearing one of those extremely big gang necklaces I'm assuming its inserted inside him, which could possibly explain the pain in his eyes. Also, even as he attempted to act like everything was okay and how he was the same guy, he really wasn't. He used his sarcastic demeanor as a barrier, to hide his struggling. He had changed from that two month experience of torture, not drastically, but small things I notice and continue to notice as I spend more and more time with him. I just wanted to know what they did to him? I wasn't going to ask him, because that'd be pretty messed up. I mean, what if he is currently under traumatic stress or whatever? I could give him a nervous breakdown. So, I've decided to wait until he feels ready to tell me.

Tony turned his head towards me and raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to know why you are staring at me, unless you are admiring my extremely good looks, in which I could report as incest if I'm really in the mood, or somethings up?" Tony quired.

I scrunched my face into a scowl.

"I was just staring at that huge thing in the center of your chest, looks like we're both cyborgs now?"

Tony quickly adjusted his suit over it, defensively opening his mouth to snap a sly comment until the door opened. I hadn't realized the car had stopped until the engine was shut.

"Mr.Stark." Happy intervened awkwardly. "Are you and Mrs.Stark alright?"

Tony placed the uneaten burger back into his bag and gained his composure back.

"Everything's fine. Let's go." He stepped out of the car, slapping away Happy's hand as he tried to help him. Obadiah jogged toward Tony with arms extended wide and a small smile, yet something was hidden in the olden man's grin. They both strode past the paparazzi, conversing quietly among themselves. The people awaiting Tony's arrival began to applaud him as he walked by them, some even patting his back. I exchanged glances with Happy and he pursed his lips, offering a hand. Over these two months Happy and I have gained a mutual respect for one another, it's quite touching. I think of him as my Uncle now, but not when he tries to give me a wet willy. I judo flipped him into the glass table breaking it that last time.

Tony will never know.

"Why thank you kind sir."

A smile tugged at his lips, and I took his hand. He escorted me past the paparazzi, and I struggled to ignore the cat calls and throw a punch at one of them. They seriously were annoying, didn't they have anything else to do? They had literally made an article about me never being human and how Tony had made me due to his loneliness.

I mean, living with a billionaire had its perks, but overall to me it was a negative experience. I didn't like all of this attention, I can't even walk outside to get the mail without getting attacked by flashing lights. It's horrible, especially the extreme lack of respect of privacy and boundary. I would've rather prefer my old life, it was simple and just... normal. I miss normal.

When I finally escaped them, I exhaled in relief, glad to have gotten away. But what I didn't realize was how even more of those blood thirsty hounds were awaiting me.

They surrounded me as if ready to pounce on their prey, bombarding me with several questions that started to overwhelm me. I frantically searched for my father, desperate to get away from these low lives.

"Emily, up here." Rhodes called from the back of the room, Tony was approaching the stage and climbing onto it. I sprinted past the paparazzi, shoving one of them so hard they fell into the snack table.

Whoops.

Then again, I really wasn't sorry. In fact, I was thrilled at the mans grunts of pain.

I slowed down to a walk as I met up with Rhodes, Obadiah, and Pepper, who was currently talking to some guy named Phil Coulsen. She didn't look like she was listening, and if she was she couldn't care less about what this guy was saying. She took the card from Phil that he was holding up to him and gave him a sincere smile, kindly dismissing him. He gave her a grin and awkwardly side stepped away from her.

"Do you guys know what this is all about?" I breathlessly asked, hands on my knees as I carefully calmed my breathing.

"No. That's what worries me." Obadiah admitted through a gritted teeth smile. I cleared my throat and looked at Pepper and Rhodes.

"Are you alright? You look a bit winded." Rhodes asked.

"I'm fine, are you fine?" I quickly snapped, he raised his hands up in surrender.

"I just hope your father doesn't do anything stupid." Pepper mumbled to herself, biting her nail nervously as she watched Tony's every movement.

I hope so too.

"Guess I have to go up there." Obadiah said half heartedly, he plastered a fake smile onto his face and jogged up to the podium, waving to the public.

"So uh let's get started!" Obadiah exclaimed with a clap of his hands, he rubbed them together and gave the crowd a sheepish smile.

"Uhhhhh.." Obadiah struggled with words to say, due to how even he didn't know what Stark was up to. He gazed down expectantly to my father and saw him sitting in front of the podium cross legged.

"Hey would it be alright if everyone sat down. Just sit down." He asked, pulling out his burger from behind as he raised his arm gesturing for everyone to sit. Everyone exchanged confused looks and hesitantly followed his request, the ladies in oversized pumps having more of a struggle.

"That way you can see me and I can see you. It's alil less formal." He explained as he bit into his burger and muched into it happily as he waited for everyone to fully oblige. I wrinkled my nose in confusion and looked to Pepper.

"What are we playing duck duck goose?" I whispered to her.

Pepper shrugged, not taking her eyes off Tony.

"Don't look at me I don't know what he's up to."

Obadiah took a seat next to Tony, who was currently staring out in space thoroughly enjoying his burger.

"Good to see ya." Tony said blandly , meeting Obadiah's eyes. Obadiah kept his grin and patted Tony on the back.

"Good to see ya." Obadiah replied.

"Ya know I never got to say goodbye to my dad."

The reporters watched Tony in confusion, not wanting to interrupt him and Obadiah's small chat.

"He's lost it." I muttered to myself.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father." He repeated louder directing his tone to the audience. "They're questions I would've asked him. I would've asked him how he felt about what this company did... If he was conflicted if he ever had doubts.. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the news..."

Tony's voice was strong and firm, serious about the subject he was confronting. I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows, suddenly intrigued in what he had to say. I crossed my arms.

"I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I designed to defend them and protect them."

As Tony spoke, I glanced over to Obadiah, whos smile strangely faded. He turned to face Tony with a wary expression once he said that, as if he was aware of the events happening and wanted him to keep his trap shut. I felt a frown grow on my lips, something about that bald dude really gives me a feeling I can't quite explain.

"I had realized that I had been apart of a system that had been compromised, with 0 accountability for any of their actions."

Dozens of Mr.Starks arose from the audience, curious as to what the mad man was saying.

"Yeah, you." He pointed to a random reporter.

"What happened over there?" A man asked in awe, holding his recorder out to Tony.

I can ask the same question bud.

"Uh I-I had my eyes opened," He explained as he stood up to stand at the podium. "I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up, and that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing industry."

The crowd shot up from the crowd and began bombarding him with questions before he could even finish, and even Obadiah shot up, going to Tony and grasping his shoulders looking to the crowd apologetically. I couldn't hear what he was saying due to the numerous other people talking, but he continued to speak in a loud tone clarifying he was not changing his mind.

"Okay I think we're done here!" Obadiah called to the citizens moving Tony away from the podium, yet Tony continued what he was saying, not phased by any of the attempts from Obadiah to keep him quiet. He shrugged away from Obadiah's hold and began to make his way down the podium.

I looked to Rhodes to see his reaction, but his gaze just fell from Tonys, as if he was just betrayed and had nothing to say. Tony met my gaze and started towards me, the reporters parting like the frigging ocean just so he could freely walk, yet still raised their hand like preschoolers trying to get him to talk.

"We're leaving. Now."

I hadn't realized my jaw was dropped until he leaned over and closed it, he looked to Pepper and nodded, grabbing my arm and leading me out of the room.

"What we should take away from this is that Tonys back and uh he's healthier than ever!" Obadiah's unsure voice echoed as I was dragged farther and farther away.

I yanked my hand away from Tonys once we were out of the doors and he turned to me.

"What are you doing? Keep it moving R2."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why the hell you just pulled the stupidest stunt of the century?!"

Tony sighed and held the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes.

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand. I don't need to explain myself to you, you're just a child."

"No, I would. Don't you dare use that bullshit excuse that I'm just a child. Something more happened while you were gone, I don't know what, but if it was something big enough to make you completely shut down your most successful company, one in which your father spent years building, it better be a good ass reason."

"Emily, you heard me in there, people have taken my weapons that were designed to protect the very people that were in harm's way. and now I have to make up for it. I had my eyes opened when I was in captivity, and I now know this is what I must do. You may not understand , but once I expose what's happening you will. I can't be apart of a corrupt system, It has to stop. It must stop. You gotta listen to me and accept that I'm doing the right thing, trust me." He pleaded, his face streaked with stress and exhaustion for the first time ever. It was as if he was allowing his barriers to crack, showing some sign to show his commitment to his decision. I stared at him for a few moments, but sighed in defeat.

"Okay. Okay fine, if you really think this is the right thing to do-"

"I know it is."

"-Then I'm here by your side, I trust you. Sorta. Just.. Don't fuck up."

He smirked and ruffled my hair, in return I shot him my signature death stare. He shoved me into the passenger's seat and I let him with a small laugh.

"Sorry, hand spasm, you should really... watch... where you're standing."

I narrowed my eyes at the creep and he raised his eyebrows in defense.

"Drive safe, kid." He closed the door and shoved his hands into his pockets, turning on his heels to leave.

I frowned and opened the window.

"Hey, aren't you coming back home?"

"I actually have some things to catch up on, I'll meet you at the house later. Don't mess anything up more than you already have."

Wait, what was that supposed to mean?

"Wait..Wait what?"

"I know you're paralyzed, not deaf."

He gave me a wink, the one usually girls would go crazy for, but for me it was a death sentence, and began to walk to, well, wherever he was going.

"Where to Em?" Happy asked turning around in his drivers seat.

"Follow him, I wanna make sure this idiot doesn't get himself killed." I ordered, watching my father fade into the distance.

"Your wish is my command."

And with that Happy plugged the keys in and started the engine, pushing the stick into reverse and following Tony.


	16. Chapter 16

"Would you slow down we're right up his ass!!"

"Oh I'm sorry would you like to drive?"

"Don't be stupid Happy, just slow down so it's not too obvious we're following him."

He peered over his shades to look at me, and a small smirk tugged at his lips. Don't let our bantering fool you, him and I are actually quite close. So far we've been driving for a good five minutes, and I don't quite recognize where exactly we are. I've never been to this part of Cali before, but Tony didn't seem phased by his surroundings. He knew exactly where he was going, but the real question was where was he going. Happy pulled a cigarette from his packet as he drove, barely paying attention to the road as he did so.

"Are you trying to kill yourself faster? Put that thing away."

"Oh relax Em i'm fine, here hold the wheel for a sec."

Happy released the wheel and we momentarily swerved into the other lane. I yelped and grasped the wheel firmly with both hands, turning it towards our designated lane. A petite Japanese woman who's head barely reached above the wheel shouted at us defiantly as she honked, her circler owl glasses peaking over.

"Hey lady, screw you!" Happy shouted out the window, his voice muffled by the cigarette in his mouth.

"Stupid fat American man!" She yelled, her accent was heavy. She flipped us off and sped by in her jeep.

"Are you insane!?" I asked in disbelief, looking at Happy with wide eyes.

"I needed a cig." He muttered as he lit it, inhaling the deathly toxins and exhaling. He smiled sheepishly at me and I couldn't help but smile at his stupidity.

"Don't ever put me in that situation again."

"Don't worry I wont, besides you're a shitty driver." Happy teased as he took the wheel, I wrinkled my nose and punched him in the arm hard.

"Hey, Ow! That hurt."

"That was my intention."

"You know that's going to bruise."

"Good, keep talking and I'll-"

Suddenly, I caught Tony making a turn into a long driveway that led to a building that, no surprise, he owned. The logo was on the side of the building but that wasn't what caught my eye, what caught my eye was the huge glowing donut behind the glass windows located inside. I knew it wasn't a donut, It just resembled one, it was really a huge ass arc reactor. I heard stories about it, a healthier source of pure energy power source. The building was heavily guarded and had gates, but Happy easily approached them showing them his ID. The black gates slide open and he slowly drove to a stop in front of the glass doors, but not too close. He made the car hidden behind the dumpsters, which in my opinion was probably not the brightest idea. Tony made his way inside, his free hand in his pocket and his head hung low.

"Why out of all places did you choose behind the dumpster?" I asked, holding my breath so the stench didn't rot my nostrils.

"Oh you are such a girl."

"Screw this I'm not waiting in this care behind a smelly dumpster, you stay here and keep guard."

"Emily, just stay in the car."

"Sorry, but I wasn't asking your permission." I winked at him and exited the vehicle, slinging my purse strap over my shoulder. I held my chin up high as I casually headed toward the doors. When I was about to open the door, I caught sight of Tony staring up at the arc reactor. I yelped and quickly scrambled behind a set of oxygen tubes as I saw Tony staring at the arc reactor.

Gotta think gotta think, is there maybe another entrance?

I scanned the inside of the place, hoping to spot a door or maybe an emergency entrance. Luckily, I spotted a exit door right behind a desk.

"Bingo." I said to myself. I slipped off my heels to avoid making sound, but these shoes were a pain in the ass anyways.

I approached the door, acting all spy like every time a guard and or worker walked by, ducking behind an oxygen tank and or jeep. When I finally got to the door, I yanked on the handle.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I muttered, and yanked aggressively a few more times. My eyes traveled toward a code padlock, and I smirked.

6 9 6 9.

BEEP.

He's so predictable.

I slipped inside and shut the door slowly, wincing as I heard a faint beep come from the door once it was fully shut. Tony didn't notice me, thankfully, so I ducked behind the desk, peaking through the small hole. The reactor was incredible, absolutely stunning. The blue light coursing throughout the donut shaped machine looked like a miniature lightening show. There was a gate surrounding it though, a strong caution to let those know to not get too close. Over the reactor, there was windowing, and two large metal pieces connected to them from the reactor. Several tubes and wires were connecting to it, and several tanks filled with god knows what were spread out. A mounted desk was sat in front of the reactor, which I doubt was safe, and other desks surrounded it as well. The place had specks of people, some observing files, some sitting at desks working, some doing repairs to wiring, etc.

A brief buzz came from my bag, and I fumbled to find the device that caused the sound. I flipped open my phone to see these words in bold letters.

_**OBADIAH'S HERE. TRIED TO KEEP HIM OUT, HE DIDN'T LISTEN -HAPPY** _

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, how'd Obadiah know where we were?

"Well.. That went well."

Obadiah did not look happy whatsoever, his cigar dangled from his mouth and his arms were crossed.

"Did I just paint a target in the back of my head?" Tony replied, still gazing at the reactor.

"Your head? What about my head." Obadiah asked as he started toward Tony, joining him side by side.

"What do you think the overall stock drop is going to be?"

"Ohh, optimistically 40 points." Tony casually stated, ripping off his tie, refusing to meet Obadiah's eyes.

"At minimum."

"Yeep."

"Tony, we're a weapons manufacturing factory-" Tony looked up and sighed in exasperation.

"Obi I just.. I don't want our body count to be our only legacy. That's it." He said, turning to Obadiah

"We're ironmongers, we make weapons. And what we do keeps the world from falling to chaos. You have to set an example for your daughter Tony, she looks up to you, and your letting her down by doing this!"

"Based on what I saw, we're not doing a good enough job. We can do better, we can do something else."

"Oh like what? You want us to make baby bottles? "

"I think we should look into arc reactor technology."

"Oh come on, the arc reactor? That's a publicity stunt! Tony come on we built that thing to shut the hippies up!" Obadiah asked in disbelief, gesturing towards it, and paced back and forth.

"It works." Tony deadpanned, staring at Obadiah with no sign of amusement in his eyes.

"Yea, as a science project. The arc was never effective we knew that when we built it. Arc reactor technology , that's a dead end alright?"

"Maybe." He admitted, back turned to him.

"Huh, am I right? We haven't had a break through with that in what 30 years."

"That's what they say." Tony confirmed, turning back to him. He narrowed his eyes at Obadiah, studying him for a few moments.

"Could you have a lousier poker face? Who told you come on who told you."

"Never mind who told me, show me."

"Rhodey or Pepper? Its Rhodey or Pepper."

"I wanna see it."

"Rhodey." Tony concluded as he unstrapped his cast and unbuckled his shirt, I narrowed my eyes to see what exactly he was doing. He glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching and revealed what he had supposedly kept a secret, a gasp escaped my mouth but I slammed my hand over my lips. A reactor, dead in the center of his chest, implanted right in there glowing and doing god knows what to him. Obadiah observed it and took a step closer, clipping the buttons back into place and let out a small laugh.

"It works, I'm telling you."

Obadiah exhaled out of his nostrils, pursing his lips at Tony. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and grasped it firmly.

"Listen to me Tony, we're a team you understand? There's nothing we can't do if we stick together like your father and I-"

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up, okay? But if I had then.."

"Tony, Tony. No more ready fire aim business, you understand?"

"That was dad's line." Tony said, looking at him.

Obadiah opened his mouth to say something but sealed it, and gave Tony a reassuring smile, taking his arm off his shoulder.

"You gotta let me handle this. We're gonna have to play a whole different kind of ball game. We're gonna have to take a lot of heat and I want you to promise me that your gonna lay low." Obadiah explained, leading Tony out of the room.

"So, does Emily know about it?"

"No, and I intend on keeping her from knowing."

"Tony, she's going to find out eventually."

"I'm good at hiding things, it's one of my most suitable qualities."

"But you're also good at finding things out, and she is your daughter. Don't underestimate her Tony."

"Trust me Obi, she won't find out. I'm gonna hang here for a bit, you go on without me." Tony stopped as he was being led, turning back towards the reactor.

"You sure?"

"Yea, I'll talk to you later."

"Don't get in too much trouble Tony."

"C'mon Obi, you know me better than this." He exclaimed with a smirk, Obadiah laughed.

"Goodbye Tony."

Tony grinned at Obadiah's retreating figure and turned to walk back to the reactor. He leaned against the gate, staring at the reactor as a smile was still faint on his face.

"So...how long have you been sitting there?" Tony asked, still staring at the reactor. I froze, looking around to see who he was talking too.

"Yea, I'm talking to you." Tony said, turning his head towards my direction.

Shit, I'm busted.

"Might as well come out now kid, you've already been caught."

I sighed and stood up from behind the desk, shouldering my bag.

"I erm... I came here last night and I... forgot my bag! Yea, I forgot it, so I .... IIIII came back for it."

"I told you to go home." He replied, not buying my lie.

"Well you were acting sketchy and I wanted to see what you were up to! What did you think I was going to let you walk off by yourself?" I snapped, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Look Sherlock Holmes, If I wanted you to know what I was up to I would've told you, wouldn't I?"

"Tony-"

"Next time I tell you to go home, go home. Capiché?"

"Whatever." I snapped, turning to walk away.

"How much did you hear?" Tony interrupted with a sort of edge to his voice. I stopped in my steps and turned my head to the side, not fully facing him.

"Enough." I monotoned, and I walked out of the doors leaving him by himself. I was extremely pissed at the fact he was going to hide the fact he had a frigging reactor implanted in his chest from me. That's not just something you keep to yourself. How could I trust this man who tells me to trust him, but can't even trust me.


	17. Chapter 17

I slammed the door open and stormed inside of the mansion, tossing my bag into the corner and making my way to Pepper who sat cross legged on the couch with a laptop on her lap. I entered the room to see her watching Mad Money, some lame gossip TV show that fills peoples minds with lies just to get cash.

"Stark Industries, I got one recommendation for you. Ready? Ready? Abandon ship!-"

I snatched the remote off the table and turned the tv off, tossing the remote back into her lap.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." I deadpanned in response, heading towards the fridge as I opened the fridge.

"I was watching that."

"It's a bunch of bullshit Pepper, out of all things why do you need to watch that? Turn something else on, like cooking or some crap. You like cooking right?" I explained, grabbing the carton of milk and taking a large gulp.

"What's up with you?" She prodded, closing the laptop slowly. 

"Nothing." I snapped, wiping the milk mustache off my lip.

"You seem.. off."

"Gosh Pepper, don't you have anything better to do than interrogate me?" I asked, an attitude catching in my voice.

"Well, I am concerned Emily. Whats wrong?"

I shoved the carton back into the fridge and kicked it shut.

"Is Tony home?" I ignored her question.

"So we're back to a first name basis? No more dad? What's up with that-"

"Pepper, just answer the question?" I impatiently asked, a hand to my head. 

"Hes downstairs. He said not to be disturbed." She answered.

"Pepper?" A voice came from her touch screen remote, she looked at me sheepishly and gave me a slight grin.

"Pepper? You there?"

"Yes Tony, I'm here."

"How big are your hands?"

Pepper furrowed her eyebrows and we exchanged confused glances.

"What?" Pepper asked in confusion, popping the t.

"How big are your hands?" He repeated casually.

"I don't understand why-"

I scoffed, nudging Pepper lightly with my elbow.

"Ha, you know what they say about big hands-"

"That's enough of that." Pepper intervened, silencing me.

"Get down here." Tony demanded.

"Stay here." Pepper ordered, standing up and heading toward the stairs. She shoved the laptop into my hands and I fumbled with it. She made her way down the stairs, her heels clacking against the marble as she hurried down, well as fast as she could manage in her pumps.

I sighed and placed the laptop onto the counter. I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms, blowing the few free strands of hair out of my face. Now, I could sit here, and be a good daughter as I wait for Pepper to come back up.

Or, I could go downstairs and see what they were doing.

Decisions, decisions.

Yeah, I'm going with option 2.

I followed after Pepper down the spiral staircase and trotted down them merrily. I didn't enter the room, due to how I didn't want to get spotted.

I hid behind the wall, peaking from behind it to see the both of them. Tony was laid in a black chair, shirtless revealing the reactor in his chest, but where the reactor was was strangely empty. He has to put it back in there or he'll die, what is he even doing? Wires were connected to his chest to monitor his heart rate and respiratory response. Though he seemed completely calm in this situation. On the other hand Pepper was by his side, her face paled and flabbergasted. She started to reach into where the reactor should be placed, and I squeezed my eyes shut. This is going to go very very badly.

She winced and pulled back, her hand quivering.

"You know I- I don't think I qualified to do this."

"No, no you're fine! You are the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met." He sounded as if he was comforting her, though he should be the one being comforted. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments.

"You're gonna do great." He reassured.

She hesitated, and began to ramble a bunch of nonsense saying a bunch of I don't knows and What ifs.

"Is it too much of a problem to ask cause I really need your help here." 

"Okay." She sighed in exasperation, her eyes travelled down to his chest and she exhaled nervously. She began to reach in, and I bit my lip in anticipation. Pepper made a face of disgust as she reached inside.

"Oh, oh there's puss!"

"That's not puss. It's plasmic discharge from the device not my body."

"It smells!"

"Yeah it does." Tony admitted breathlessly. Pepper turned her head away and closed her eyes to avoid contact, I snickered at the sight. Thank god I wasn't the one summoned down here.

"The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?" 

"Okay, I got it." She kept her nose up to avoid the smell but locked her eyes back to his chest.

"You got it? Okay now don't let it touch the - Si- Sides!! Agh!!!" He cried out in pain, and Peppers face filled with panic knowing she messed up. My eyes widened and I leaned forward in interest, the screen turned red and began to beep.

She let it touch the walls.

Now I know not to let Pepper operate on me.

"Don't let it touch the sides, that's what I was trying to tell you before."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Pepper apologized repeatedly, now raising the copper wire out of him.

"Okay now make sure when you pull it out you don't pull out the magnet there's a magnet at the end of it- that was it."

As he explained that, Pepper pulled out the magnet and her eyes widened once she realized what she did. The screens turned red once again showing his heart increase and the beeping was now louder and repetitive.

"You just pulled out- Okay, I was not expecting you'd actually do that."

"Oh god, Oh god, Okay. What do I do, Oh god." She started to try to put it back in put Tony saw what she was doing and immediately acted.

"No don't put it back in!"

"What's wrong?!"

"Oh nothing, I'm just going into cardiac arrest cause you yanked the magnet out."

"What! I thought you said this was safe!"

"We gotta hurry, take this. We gotta switch it really quick."

"Okay, okay. Tony."

"What?"

"It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna make this okay."

"Lets, Oh- Okay, you're gonna attach that to the base plate and make sure- Jaaaghhhhhh!!!" If you're wondering why he yelled out like that, its cause Pepper actually did it right this time and attached it. She was panting as she adjusted it and turned it slightly to the right.

"That's it, was that so hard? That was fine right?" He asked, but it sounded more like he was talking to himself.

"I got it, I got it." Tony quickly added, adjusting the reactor before she could mess up anymore. She observed her hands in disgust as they were covered in puss.

"Nice." He whistled, as he checked if everything was alright with the reactor.

"Are you okay?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, I feel great. You okay?" He started to smile, and Pepper exhaled in relief, a small grin growing on her lips. Tony began laughing and Peppers grin turned into a full fledged smile.

"Don't ever. Ever. Ever, Ever. Ask me to do anything like that ever again."

"I-I don't have anyone else, but you."

Pepper stared at him longingly for a few moments, but shook herself out of her daze.

"And- and what about Emily?"

"She doesn't know about this."

Peppers eyes widened.

"You haven't told your own daughter?"

"Yeah well, I'll get to that. Eventually. Besides, If I would've asked her to do this she would've been like 'ew no gross! yuck! leave me alone!' " I scowled at his imitation of me, I don't sound like that.

"But, why? She seemed mad about something when she got home. You don't think-"

"Wait, she's here? Like in this building?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh god, does she know your down here?"

"Well, yeah, she was next to me when you rang me."

"She's probably eavesdropping, knowing her. She was before when I was with Obi, I think she heard some stuff."

"Really? I would understand why she's upset though Tony, she's your family and you told Rhodey and I before her."

"What do you expect Pepper? She's a kid, she shouldn't have to worry about this."

"That still doesn't change the fact that she's family. You should tell her."

"Fine I'll consider telling her... But not because you told me to."

Pepper smiled at him and they stared wistfully at each other for a few moments, then Pepper averted her eyes away and cleared her throat. Tony started to rip the wires off as Pepper shook the discharge off her hands.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Pepper asked, holding the old reactor. Tony turned to see what she was talking about and turned back away.

"That? Destroy it. Incinerate it."

"You don't wanna keep it?"

"Pepper, I've been called many things but distalgic is not one of them."

"Will that be all Mr.Stark?"

"That will be all Mrs.Potts." And with that Tony turned away, and gestured to a machine. Pepper watched him for a moment and began to head out of the room, I yelped and began to sprint up the stairs, distinctly hearing Tony talking to his machines.

"Hey butterfingers, come here."

Pepper sighed once she was out of the room, and gazed down at the reactor. She gave it a small smile and turned to walk up the stairs, but guess who was waiting for her at the top.

"Watcha smiling at?" I asked, leaning against the railing as my arms were crossed with an apple in my hand.

"Nothing of your concern, didn't I tell you to stay up there?" She asked as she walked past me, I wrinkled my nose and bit into my apple. I jogged up after her and followed her.

"Since when did I ever listen to your or anyone in this houses demands? So when are you gonna spill on what that contraption is?" I played dumb, obviously, but I wanted to see if she really thought I was that clueless.

"It's a... Uh.. An invention, of your fathers, he asked me to take it up stairs."

"Really? Were you both wrestling for it? Or playing a dirty game called locate the device?" I asked, looking down at her discharge covered hands then back up at her.

Her face ashened into a deep shade of red, she open and closed her mouth like a fish, completely caught by surprise.

"I mean, you guys were making quite the ruckus."

"I-I-"

I then burst out in uncontrollable laughter, doubling over as I held my stomach. The concussion that lingered in my head starting to become painful as I continued to die of laughter.

"Oh god, I'm kidding Peps!"

She exhaled, her widened eyes returning to their normal state. She let out a tiny laugh, and hurried past me.

"I mean, I obviously know that's a reactor. And that junk on your hands, not puss, what did Tony call it? Plasmic discharge perhaps?"

Pepper stopped in her steps, and her shoulders slumped in defeat. She turned her head, not fully facing me.

"So.. You were eavesdropping on all that?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"And you know about the-?"

"Yeah. I know. It didn't take a genius to find out, I found out about it after the press conference meeting."

"Is that why you were so mad before?"

"I don't give a damn about the reactor in his chest Peps, I give a damn that he won't tell me himself, even after he asked of me to trust him!"

"I understand what you're feeling, but I'm sure he has his reasons as to why he's not telling you."

"I know why, It's because he thinks I'm just a child and incapable of handling the information of his situation. He doesn't get that I haven't been a child since before my mom got cancer. I took care of my family for years, supporting my mother, ran a business, and attended school, All without his help. I did it, me, all by myself. I am not a child.. I'm long past that stage. I have learned so much within these past years and went through more than anyone I know." I spoke as my voice gradually got more hostile, the anger boiling up inside me these past months finally being released.

"Emily.."

"Save it Pepper. I know you think the exact thing, that I'm just some broken child." I snapped.

"No.. Not at all. I know what you've been through Emily, but I know that all of it has made you stronger." She softly said, placing the reactor on the table and putting two hands on my shoulders.

"You're wise above your age, maybe a little too clever for your own good and you were raised two grades I believe? You're a junior, and you're in all honors classes and the top of all your classes. Tony.. He just doesn't understand that you're not just a teenage girl, but so much more. I believe you can prove to him that you are worthy of his trust."

I stared at her for a few moments, and a small smile tugged at my lips. Finally for once, someone understood. I then, without knowing, threw myself forward and into her arms. She laughed, startled, and stumbled backward a step. She was frozen for a moment but eased into my arms and wrapped hers around me.

"And since I mentioned school, I forgot to advise you that you're going back tomorrow."

"Sounds good, I actually quite missed that horrid dungeon of hell."

Pepper laughed in pulled away.

"Well, I'm glad. They're going to catch you up on all that you've missed-"

"Erm, about that. I kinda did all my missed work last week."

Pepper raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"How'd you manage to catch up so quickly?"

"I'm just that good." I exclaimed with a wink, I smirked and made my way upstairs, leaving a very confused Pepper standing downstairs.

"Oh, by the way, Topper is totally sailing!"

"What?" She asked in confusion, but I laughed at her puzzlement and left her with no answer, going back to my room to prepare for the long next day ahead.


	18. Chapter 18

_**FLASHBACK** _

_"Now Emily, this part of our process is crucial, make sure-"_

_I rose up from the half finished bicycle and dusted my hands off, wiping my head managing to smear oil all over my forehead. We were currently in the mechanics shop, preparing this for Mike who runs the deli's daughter down the block._

_"To grease the cups up, then press the race on. Yes mother I heard you."_

_My mother smirked, she ruffled my hair playfully and I shoved her hand away. She snickered as I readjusted my hair, glaring at her jokingly._

_"You suck."_

_"That's what you get for being like your father. Too smart for your own good." She prompted._

_"Pretty sure I'm not a low life asshole who abandons their child." I muttered under my breath, my mood instantly changing as I gripped the wrench tightly._

_My mother pursed her lips disapprovingly._

_"Emily, we've talked about this."_

_"Well, still doesn't mean I can't hold a grudge. Seriously, why'd you get with him knowing he wasn't committed?" I asked, my shoulder brushed harshly past hers as I headed toward the tool drawer._

_My mother turned to me, a guilty yet pitiful look in her eye, unfazed by the shove. She placed her rag onto the table and ran her filthy hands down her worn out boyfriend jeans._

_"I was young, unaware of the consequences. I didn't realize what I was getting myself into. He was a very handsome man, he was charming and had such a beautiful insight on the wonders of the world. Also not to mention his career peaked my interests, so we talked, and I had drank quite a lot that night. But if what we did never happened, you wouldn't exist."_

_Maybe it would've been better off if I never existed in the first place._

_I slammed the drawer shut in aggravation, and firmly clenched the screwdriver in my hand. I whirled towards her direction, seething with anger as I gestured it at her._

_"Still, he should be here! Doesn't he know about anything that's been going on?"_

_"Emily, the blood tests haven't even come back yet. Who knows? I could be perfectly fine and overreacting."_

_"Mom, I've done research on the brain and-"_

**_RING_ **

_"Hold that thought." My mother exclaimed, flicking me in the back of the head with a gym towel as she jogged by._

_"Jesus ma!" I snapped, rubbing the back of my head._

_"Hello, Bevs Mechanics. Yes this is she!" My mother answered, replying as if she were reading lines on a script. The smile she once wore on her face faded as whoever was on the phone spoke and her hand instinctively went to her mouth. Shock replaced her once happy mood, and she pursed her lips. She put both hands up to the phone and held it to her ear._

_"-I'm sorry ma'm." I heard the last bit, but she didn't respond. The phone aimlessly fell out of her hand and clattered to the ground. She put her hands to her face and sunk to the ground._

_"Mom!" I ran over to her, kneeling next to her as she let out a mortifying sob. One that would stain my dreams for centuries._

_"I... I." Suddenly, her face slacked and immediately darkened._

_"You. You got me killed. You did this to me."_

_"Wha-? Mom, what are you-"_

_"You killed me." She persisted. She suddenly sprung towards me and pinned me to the ground. I let out a horrified scream as I struggled to get out of her hold, her face began to age with the days of numerous chemo sessions, depressed thoughts, and dread. Her once beautiful smooth skin began to wrinkle and shrivel, her warm hazel eyes turning dull , and her luscious brunette locks falling out._

_"I.. I didn't do this!"_

_"Oh but you did! It was all you! Don't you see? Don't you?!" She shouted in my face, her body now erupting into flames, burning so badly she wasn't recognizable._

_"Please.. Don't do this." I whimpered._

_"Now.. You're coming down right with me Emily-."_

"Emily!" A different voice prompted, replaced hers.

"Emily! Emily snap out of it!" The person yelled again, snapping me out of that horrible dream. I thrashed around in the persons hold, doing anything in my power to get them off. My adrenaline was on overdrive as I managed to kick them square in the jaw, making them fly off the bed and onto the ground. I gasped and flew upward into a sitting position, breathing hard as I desperately tried to catch my breath, my lungs closing in. My body was damp with sweat as my pajamas clung to me. I turned my head to the mirror next to my dresser, and I looked an absolute mess. My hair was disheveled, my eyes puffy from crying most likely, but they looked broken, completely wrecked beyond repair. Tear stains ran down my cheeks and I managed to see nail marks on my arms. Had I been clawing at myself? I squeezed my eyes shut and shakily inhaled, calming my breathing down. I then glanced over the bed sheepishly, to see whatever poor chap got his jaw wrecked.

And to my surprise, It was Tony.

"You can pack quite the kick can't you? Jesus." Tony groaned, rubbing his jaw which currently had a red imprint from my foot. He wore an oil machine stained white tank, the material worn from being stretched out. His pajama pants were flannel and he was barefoot, I'm assuming I woke him up. Judging from the moonlight that leaked into my room, it was still night. Tony's usual gelled hair was sticking up in random tufts and in an abundance of curls, and I had a sudden urge to noogie him.

"Sorry.. What are you even doing in here?"

"I should get you goddamn restraints." He muttered, adjusting his jaw back into place.

"Tony." I waited for a response.

"It's not easy getting some shut eye when you hear someone screaming bloody murder. Are you.. alright?"

I stared at him for a bit in shock, he actually.. cared? That was new. Last time he came out of his way to my room was to ask if I had alcohol, and when I told him I didn't drink, he bursted out into uncontrollable laughter and walked out gasping for air.

"Well, thank you for your concern, but.. I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Liar."

"Excuse me?" I asked accusingly.

"You're lying. It was an anxiety attack, wasn't it? What was your dream?"

I had no idea how he'd known that, especially because even I hadn't, not until right then.

"It was.. my mom, the day she found out she had cancer. The day my life changed. She started screaming about how it was.." I admitted, but my I faltered due to the struggle to allow the words to escape my lips. My voice was cracked and vulnerable, and I could barely finish explaining without tears swelling in my eyes. I paused in mid sentence, to take a shuddering breath.

"My fault." I whispered, pulling my knees up to my chest as I hugged them.

"Want some advice?"

"Sure, enlighten me."

"Stop pitying yourself. Just like I had to accept the fact that my dad's a dick, you have to accept you didn't kill your mother and that you had no control over the situation that got her killed."

I observed him curiously, reading his expression. I really wasn't shocked by his response, but I was shocked by how this was the first time he ever acknowledged my mother's death, heck, the first time he even acknowledged her in general.

"You.. Know about her death?"

"Of course I know." He scoffed cockily, I rolled my eyes at his arrogance.

"Okay so I did a bit of research on you to see what kind of delinquent my child was. Four year high honor roll student, all honors classes, perfect attendance, raised a grade, got suspended for a month for blowing up your chemistry lab, nice job by the way. Mixing Nitro Glycerine and Gas? Genius."

"Wow, you really did dig into me."

"But what happened was not your fault, don't blame yourself." I flinched at his naiveness, if only he knew.

"Tony, you may not have gotten this from my files, but when my mom died she was right in front of me. I could of saved her, if only I had gotten that piece of ceiling off my leg.." I grimaced.

"Really? Because it says in your file that she had lifted the rubble off of you. You wouldn't be here if not for her, she made the choice of dying for you. You were entrapped in over one hundred pounds of rubble and suffered from critical injuries." Tony retorted, correcting her lack of information of what truly happened that night. I gaped at him, stunned by the new information that didn't quite settle in right.

"W-what? How-" I demanded shakily, and swallowed thickly.

"There was camera footage." Tony replied matter of factly.

"This doesn't make me feel any less responsible for her death. And how did you manage to get ahold of the footage?"

"It's simple, I'm Tony Stark. But the point is that you may have not been able to save her then, but you can find out who did this and avenge her now."

I looked down into my lap, he was right. Wow, I can't believe I just said that. But still, there will always be apart of me that will be pondering the what ifs.. I felt resent boil in my gut, rising to a point where I couldn't keep it in anymore. This was not just an accident, this was a plotted attack to kill the both of us. And I am going to find out who tried to kill me, and I'm gonna make them pay.

"Tony, I'm gonna need to miss a few more days of school. I have work to do."

"No." He blatantly states.

"Um excuse me, you literally just told me to avenger her?"

"And you should." He assured. I stared at him dumbfounded and blinked.

"Then why the hell can't I miss?"

"Because unless you wanna be a manager at McDonalds, than you need an education. You can go to school **and** avenge her. You can't only be focused on that when you have a future ahead."

"Fine, whatever. Since when did you care about my future?"

Tony chuckled.

"You're my kid, you think I want an embarrassment of a daughter? No way, if there's one thing I want, it's for you to be better than I ever was."

"And by the way, you should sleep, cause I'm not waking up to drive you." He added, taking a mint from the top of my drawer.

"You're seriously making me take the bus?"

"Pretty much. Toodles." He confirmed, standing up as he rubbed his aching jaw and headed towards the door.

"Hey Tony?" I called out.

"Oh god, what?" 

I laughed, but shook my head.

"I just wanted to say.. Thanks."

Tony blinked and smirked, nodding. With that he left the room, closing the door behind him. I pulled the covers up to my chin, gazing at my ceiling.

___________________________________________________________________________________

> **MONDAY MORNING, 6:40 AM.**

I didn't have any dreams after Tonys and my little chat, heck, I didn't even remember falling asleep. All I know was that I felt like crap, but the thing I do recall is Jarvis's voice waking me up.

_"Mrs.Stone, I believe it is approximately 6:40 am. Your bus is going to arrive in five minutes and thirty seconds.. twenty nine seconds.. twenty eight-"_

My eyes flashed open and I threw the covers off

"Jarvis what the hell why didn't you wake me?"

 _"I tried Mrs.Stone, you tried to shut off my system but I rebooted._ "

"While I was asleep?" I snapped.

_"You are quite talented."_

I scowled and ripped the covers off myself revealing my toned body in one of my dads old Beatles shirts and shorts, not lingering on the fact that I unconsciously shut off a high tech computer program.

"God dammit." I sneered at my stupidity, sprinting to the bathroom as I furiously ran a comb through my knotty brown hair that had grown a few inches throughout my time being here. I seriously needed a haircut. I turned the faucet and cold water spewed from the nozzle. I snatched my brilliant pink toothbrush and shoved it under, tapping my foot impatiently as I violently brushed in clockwise motions.

"Would you keep it down?" Tony groaned, his voice muffled and drowsy.

"Gabbahsjla!!" I screamed back, mouth full of toothpaste.

"Yea no sorry, I didn't get that."

I spit the combination of spit and mint paste out of my mouth, feeling rejuvenated, and called out again.

"I'm almost done!"

I stubbed my toe on something hard, and howled in pain, gripping it in pain as I hopped on one foot towards my drawer. I ripped it open, flinging shirts aimlessly behind me as I searched for an outfit.

"Hey, what's with all the- Ugh!" Tony barged in with an annoyed voice, but was interrupted by a bra flying into his face.

"Sorry!" I cried, slipping a bra on over my head and a tank top. I slipped a pair of jean shorts up my torso and wiggled side to side as I finally got them above my thighs. I buttoned them quickly, my hands ambling with each one, and I pulled my fly up.

He observed the bra in his hands with disinterest, tossing it aside. 

"This is the second time you've woken me up." He stated matter of factly. 

"I'm going to be late Tony, move!" I yelled as I slung the bag over my shoulder.

"No manners, is this how you speak to your father?"

"For fucks sake. I don't have time for this!" I exclaimed as I pushed past him and ran down the steps.

"Hey, why don't you make your old man some brea-" He called out, still in my room.

"Goodbye Tony!" I shouted, slamming the door shut .

"-fast."

_It was worth a shot, sir._

"Put a cork in it Jarvis."

-

I felt my feet kick up gravel as they flew under me, my breathing paced to match up with my speed. I knew the bus was going to be there any second, and to my luck, I saw it pull up in front of Tonys driveway. I caught sight of kids flicking out their flip phones and snapping pictures, shoving past one another with awed faces just to catch a glimpse of the Tony Stark's mansion. Even the driver look amazed, as she popped a bubble from her cheap hubba bubba 50 cent gum with wide eyes.

I slid to a stop in front of the doors, and the driver snapped out of her daze, pulling the lever to allow the doors to creak open.

"Hey." I breathlessly greeted, giving the driver a smile. I stepped onto the bus and turned into the aisle, and I instantly stiffened at the many expressions I was receiving. The faces consisted of envy, surprise, confusion, and, lastly, interest.

I swallowed thickly, clutching my bag to my chest as I made my way past the several faces staring into me. I kept my head low, my eyes shifting around to scavenger for any sign of Carly. I avoided the several hushed whispers that conversed about me.

"Hey pee brain!" I flinched at the sound of the familiar voice, but my shoulders dropped at realization that it was just Carly, who was beaming at me from the very last aisle. I sighed in relief and scurried faster, plopping into the seat that Carly resided in. She wore her usual strange attire, and for a second, it felt as if nothing had changed.

But in reality, everything had.

"That.. was weird." Carly whispered under her breath.

"You're telling me, why.."

"Dude. You're Tony Stark's daughter, and you've been missing for a good five months, people are going to stare." Carly replied with a laugh.

"Great." I grumbled, strapping myself in.

"Right! You're a goddamn celebrity! You, my best friend! Wow, this is so cool! Oh imagine all the things we could do.."

And as Carly blabbered on the possibilities of all we could do, I couldn't help but ignore it all, as I had a stare down with an unfamiliar suited african american man who sat in a black limo with the window rolled down, his black eye patch matching his unsettling smirk.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> expect to see some... familiar... faces ;)

"So you're telling me you didn't see that guy with an eyepatch?"

Carly raised a skeptical eyebrow at me, biting back a smile.

"A guy.. with an eyepatch? What are we watching spongebob?" Carly asked with a chuckle, but noted my serious expression and cocked her head.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yea I'm fine, but I could've swore-"

"Emily..are you sure?" She asked, sounding maybe a bit too concerned.

"Yes Carly I'm sure! I am not crazy!" I shouted, startling students walking by us in the hallway. I shrunk behind the textbooks I was currently holding in my arms.

Carly raised her hands up in surrender, mouthing okay extending the o.

I sighed dramatically, I knew exactly what I saw. How had no one seen him but me?

"I'm telling you Carls, it was-oof!" As I was explaining my current state of sanity to Carly, a boy collided into me resulting in me dropping all my books.

"Ah man, Hey, I'm sor-"

"Seriously! Watch where you're walking kid!" I snapped, the boy with shaggy brown hair glared idly upwards at me once I got snippy with him. He had intelligent large brown eyes. He had a scrawny build with just a bit of muscle, and his attire made it clear he did not attend here due to how he looked like one of those skater guys you see hanging out by themselves. He pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose and picked up his camera, he was cute, in a nerdy way, but the cuteness ended when he opened that hole in his face.

"You ran into me! Do you know how much these cost?" He whined, returning the attitude.

"Not my problem." I scoffed, in disbelief at the attitude he was giving me.

Then again I did flip out on him.

The guy snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine." He spat out walking straight past me, my eyes widened and my lip curled. I turned to Carly who was trying not to laugh but looked shocked, an intrigued look in her eye on what just happened.

"Excuse me?" I called out, my reaction a bit delayed due to my surprise of this kids nerve.

"Do me a favor, stay away before you cause any more damage." He exclaimed as he poured on speed down the hall aware I was following him.

"I want an apology." I called out, jogging and skidding to a halt in front of him, standing in front of him with my arms crossed.

"Excuse me, **you** broke _my_ camera." He asked incredulously.

"And **you** insulted me!"

"May I remind you again that you broke my camera?" He stated, displaying his damaged camera to me.

I scoffed. "You're insufferable. It's just a stupid camera."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not as rich as you, but people in the real world actually work hard to get what they have." He said with furrowed eyebrows, walking past me as he pulled the skateboard dangling from his backpack out and onto the ground.

"For your information I am nowhere near rich. Why are you even at this school anyways since you obviously don't go here?"

This made the boy laugh, like really laugh. He threw his head back and laughed hard, doubling over as he clenched his stomach.

"Oh god, you're kidding? You're Tony Stark's daughter. And I'm here to take pictures for my school's basketball team championships."

I wrinkled my nose and crossed my arms.

"How'd you even know that?"

"Your face is plastered all over every magazine, The Daily Bugle, New York Times-"

"Alright, I got it." I snapped, he put his free hand up in surrender. I saw his lip twitch hiding a smile, and I realized that he was enjoying my aggravation.

I did not want to give this little punk the satisfaction.

"Well when I was accepted here, I wasn't rich, I lived with my mom. I was brought up a grade and the school acknowledged my intelligence, so they offered to enroll me for less than half the price.

"Wow, aren't you special." He grumbled.

"You know, I never did catch your name?"

"And you never will."

"Does it matter? I probably won't remember it anyways."

"Exactly, so what's the point of me tell-"

"Peter. Peter Parker."

His eyes widened, and he stared at me a little creeped out.

"How'd you-"

"Name tag." I deadpanned, pointing to his oversized jacket.

"Well aren't you perceptive." Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket, and the name UNCLE BEN appeared on the screen with a miniature picture of an old man smiling next to Peter.

"Sorry to break your little argument, but class starts in five." Carly interjected, her eyes flickering from him to me. We broke our gaze and looked to Carly, I nodded and walked over to her side.

"I wish I could say it was nice meeting you, but you did kinda broke my $900 camera."

"You should've watched where you were stepping Parker."

"I think you should follow your own advice. Cool mechanism by the way." He replied, eyeing my leg. I self-consciously hid it behind my other leg. He grinned and picked up the phone, flicking it open as he dropped the skateboard on the ground and started to ride it down the halls.

"Is that even aloud?" Carly asked, gazing at his butt as he skated away.

"Skateboarding in the school? Obviously not."

"No. Is it even aloud to be that cute."

I looked at her blankly, blinking a few times.

"You're kidding."

"Absolutely not, did you get his number?" She whispered.

"God no, why would I have?" I scoffed in disbelief.

"He's like really cute, you dilt!" She whispered loudly, punching me in the arm, I groaned and glared at her, rubbing my arm.

"Yea well he's a jerk so.. That isn't happening. Besides, I'll never see that nerd again, at least I hope I never will." I exclaimed, Carly chuckled and shook her head.

"If you won't get his number I will." She teased, I scrunched up my face and stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"Go for it."

> ***TECH CLASS***

This is the class I've been dreading to go to all day, but I knew I had to face the guy I've liked since I started attending this hell. I wondered.. How would he look at me when he sees me like this? Will he call me some kind of abomination? 

"Everyone, please take your seats." Mrs.Dickinsin called out, and I tensed, wincing as I heard those 5 words.

This was it.

I entered the class, swallowing down my fear and avoiding eye contact with pretty much everyone. I've been doing this all day actually, I have never had so much attention on me and in all honesty I hated it. I knew all the hushed whispers at lunch and in class had somehow involved me, but I ignored them. It made me uncomfortable to be the victim of everyone's topic of the day.

I took my seat at the very back of the class, drawing all attention away from me, but Mrs.Dickinsin saw me and smiled brightly, tripping over herself as she ran over to get to me. She had a box of Dunkin Donuts in her hand and an iced coffee.

"Hello sweetheart, would you like a donut? If not I got you some coffee, your favorite, I know how you like it-"

"Um.. Mrs.Dickinsin, as sweet as this all is how did you know what exact donuts I liked and my favorite drink? And why are you doing this?."

She let out an overly obnoxious laugh and slung an arm over my shoulder, I shrugged it off slyly and watched her wide eyed.

"I know everything about Tony Stark, especially his beautiful gumdrop of a daughter! And I just really missed having you here!" She pinched my nose teasingly, but I smacked it away glaring at her harshly.

"Ahh, a bit touchy aren't you?" She asked through grit teeth, holding her hand.

"You should know you stalk my family and I daily. You can keep your Dunkin Mrs.Dickinsin. I don't want your fixation toward my father coming between me and my education."

And with that the whole entire class fell dead silent, but erupted into uncontrollable laughter soon after. Dickinson scowled and slammed the box shut, walking away from me as her face burned red from embarrassment.

"Damn, that was harsh." As soon as I heard that familiar voice, I felt something twist inside of me.

Luke.

He looked just as good as ever with his freshly cut brown hair, dash of freckles, and dazzling green eyes. His healthy complexion made me slightly envious, it must be nice to be healthy. He seemed to be missing his signature toothpick, he never left his house without one.

"Hey farmer, where's your toothpick?" I teased, placing my books down.

"Decided to leave it behind, my farming days ended once you disappeared off the face of the earth."

He sounded a bit solemn once he said that, and his eyes drifted away half heartedly. He'd... missed me?

"Funny, it almost sounds like you missed me." I laughed, a bit nervously.

He looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be dumb Emily, of course I missed you. I thought you were dead. We all did."

I raised an eyebrow, biting back a smile.

"Well, I'm here. You're the first person to not have looked at me differently since I got here so... thanks. I't means a lot."

He shrugged and kicked his feet up onto the desk, and reached into his pocket as he took a box of toothpicks out.

"Yea well, just because your dads the most powerful guy in the world doesn't change who **you** are as a person. And I suppose it's time to break these out again I guess, now that you're back."

I smiled, a blush rushing to my cheeks. God, this is such a strange feeling, I haven't felt it in so long.

He smirked at my reaction, and popped a toothpick into his mouth.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were blushing, are you into me?" He teased, his Adam's apple bobbing as his seductive voice filled me up to the brim.

"Uhh.. No, Ha, absolutely not." I quickly replied, smiling nervously. I turned my head away from him so he couldn't see me, and I scowled at my stupidity. God I felt like an absolute dult.

"Well, I was gonna say, if you _were_ into me, maybe we could go on a date.. Saturday?"

I froze as he spoke, and turned my head back to him looking at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"You're serious? This isn't a joke?"

"I'm dead serious."

"God what the hell took you so long?" I asked with a breath, non purposely speaking aloud my thoughts.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What-"

"Crap, nothing. Ignore it. You have my number right?"

"Of course I do, you got mine?"

I winced when he said that, the thing was, I didn't have his. But I was curious as to how he got my number, he probably got it from Carly or something.

"Oh, you don't. Well, I'll text you later and we can discuss further details, cool?"

"Sounds grool."

"Whats grool?" 

"Sorry, It's just.. It means groovy and cool.. Kind of an abomination."

"Sweet.. I mean, grool." He smiled and I returned the favor. This is such an unrealistic scenario, the guy asks the girl who's been crushing on him out. 

Hopefully this isn't some sick prank, but then again, I usually have shit luck.


	20. Chapter 20

Once the bell rang, I shot up out of my daze. I exhaled shakily and slung my bag over my shoulder, and a smile crept up my lips.

It's been an hour, and I still couldn't get over the fact that Luke had asked me out.

Wow, I sound like I'm apart of some sort of sitcom.

Oh well.

Nothing was going to dampen my mood, not even Tony or this teacher who was currently glaring at me as I bounded out of the classroom. I wore a goofy lopsided smile that just wouldn't fade away. Once I exited the building, I made my way past students whose shoulders brushed past mine, and in return received several "hey watch its" or "ow my toe". I glanced warily to my right, to where the man in the eyepatch who was watching me car was parked, but the car was gone. Weird, maybe I did hallucinate the whole thing.

I sighed, adjusting the strap of my bag on my shoulder and approached the steps of the bus, carefully treading each step upward, still aware of eyes piercing into my back. Or, in other words, eye.

> *******several minutes later*******

I really hate walking.

Seriously, was it necessary for this drive way to be as long as the goddamn Nile?

I was already drenched in sweat as I hiked up, which seemed to take forever, but I was only half way there and It's been a solid 10 minutes.

Having a more than half paralyzed leg didn't really help the situation either.

And as if right on cue, because of course this would happen to me, my leg began to shake. I froze in mid step as my good leg was in mid air.

"No, not now!" I whined, but it was too late as my leg collapsed under the pressure and I let out a cry as I fell to the ground. I groaned and pounded angrily on the gears circulating around my leg. The gears made a strange disturbed noise and let out a long creak. I sighed, it looked like I wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. But that didn't mean I couldn't try..

I suddenly began to recall a memory in which my mother told me something I never forgot.

I remember the day like the back of my hand, it was the first day I learned how to ride a bike. Give or take I was not the best bike rider in the neighborhood, but no matter how many tears I shed and pained cries I remember this one specific time I fell and it was the worst fall yet. My knees were scraped beyond belief, screaming for relief, and my palms were raw and bloody. I remembered sobbing uncontrollably, until my mother held a hand out to me, giving me a sweet smile.

" _Why do we fall Emily?" She cooed in a soft voice._

I sniffled, wiping my nose across my faded pink shirt.

_"I don't know, I know I fall because I'm a lousy bike rider."_

My mother let out a loud, clear laugh, a genuine laugh of pure joy.

 _"We fall, so we could pick ourselves back up."_ She exclaimed, her eyes twinkling with pride as her hand was still outstretched for me. I looked at her hand, than back up at her, and gave her a toothy smile as I took it.

I pursed my lips, shaking the memory out of mind, and furrowed my eyebrows in concentration. The tip of my tongue bit as it stuck a little out of my mouth.

"C'mon Em, you got this." I cracked my knuckles and extended my long nimble fingers, grasping the concrete of the driveway, and started to slowly yet progressively push myself upward. I winced, feeling the weight overwhelm my leg, but I refused to give up.

"Ahhh!" I cried out, the pressure of the weight starting to grow unbearable as I took a good 5 steps forward. I felt my leg wobble like a useless twig, absolutely pathetic. I was forced to succumb to the pain and my knees buckled, and I landed face flat into the concrete.

"Well. That went well." I muttered against the ground, grunting as I pushed myself into a sitting position and took my bag off my shoulder.

Maybe we won't do that again.

I began to search through it, desperately finding anything to help fix the gears to function properly again.

So, we have a paper clip, two pencils, duck tape, and a bobby pin including the hair tie i just removed from my head.

I can work with this, sort of.

And with that I began tinkering, since I obviously could not walk, though I did feel quite accomplished. Five steps was big, especially for someone in my condition, and maybe someday I'll gain full recovery in the leg.

I snapped the pencils in half and used them as miniature screw drivers, not as efficient as the real thing, but good enough. I began to twist the gears into their proper position, muttering silent curses whenever the pointy strong tip broke, but this was vital since it would allow my leg not to strain itself. Eventually, I got the gears back into place, and held down the loose hanging off gear with the bob pin. I used the hair tie to connect the two circular gears that allowed the wiring to let my leg extend, and finally the finishing touch, I used duck tape to tape the two poles keeping my leg straight against my leg so its actually held together.

I smiled proudly at my accomplishment, even though this won't last me more than 40 minutes, it will do the job justice.

> *******ten minutes after hiking*******

I let out an exaggerated sigh, in hopes that Tony would hear and make a snarky comment and or ask whats wrong, but there was no response.

"Well, alright then." I shrugged, tossing my bag to the side and yawning, stretching my arms outwards. I winced as my leg contorted, the gears collapsing faster than expected. I needed to get downstairs, fast, hopefully Tony would have something to fix my leg up.

I limped down the stairs, the railing supporting my weight. My body shook with effort, as I was pushing myself over the limit, the doctor had recommended to not walk extreme lengths unless absolutely necessary.

Oops.

Once I made it down the stairs, I pushed in the digit code and the door clicked open, I was surprised to not hear Jarvis's voice welcome me and or Peppers scolding.

But what I saw once I got to the bottom of those steps was more... intriguing.

Tony was using a blow torch to fuse something together, I couldn't see exactly what he was working on since one of his personal machines were blocking the view. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I watched him, I heard him talking to the machine as if it were a person, yet sometimes I believe that Tony really does think they are more than just machines.

"You are no benefit at all, move down a little."

"Uh, hello?" I intervened. He jumped upward, startled, almost dropping the torch. He threw something on top of whatever he was working on and put a hand to his heart, closing his eyes.

"Ever heard of knocking kid, jesus, I should get a lock."

"You already have a lock, actually, numerous locks. I just disarmed them."

"But- How?"

I shrugged, smirking in satisfaction, I went slightly on my tippy those and raise my head upward to get a better glance on what he was working on.

"Watcha doing?"

"None of your business, what do you want?" He snapped breathlessly, leaning against what looked like a boot, except he had thrown a loin cloth over it, yet smoke rose from the fabric of the cloth. Small gears and gadgets were littered around his station, and he looked genuinely annoyed at my presence.

Which encouraged me to stay even longer of course.

"Alright fine, I need your help."

I stood there a few moments, and he stared at me expectantly, doing the 'okay anddd?' hand gesture.

"My leg brace broke when I was walking up the driveway."

"What do you expect me to do about your little problem?" He chuckled, jostling a rubix cube he had located nearby.

"I was hoping you could help me, I mean, you are _the_ Tony Stark. I thought repairing a silly old trinket would be nothing to you, guess not, oh well-" I cooed, hands in pockets as i turned on my heels to leave, struggling to even do that simple task since my leg was giving out at an exponential speed.

"Wait."

I smirked, he is so pride driven.

"Get over here."

"Are you sure it's not too difficult for you?"

"Shut up and sit."

I smiled and limped over to him, taking a seat on the bench across of him. He sighed, taking my leg and putting it on his lap, he observed it carefully raising an eyebrow.

"Are those.... Hair pins?"

"Yep, used a hair tie and a bit of duck tape too."

"Impressive, not bad kid, then again I did build that bad boy over there in seventh grade." He did a gesture to one of his fully operational personal machines that did his doings, I rolled my eyes.

"Can you fix it?"

"I can do more than fix it."

He began to remove the cast from my leg, taking it and tossing it in the trash.

"Hey! What the hell are you-"

"No daughter of mine is going to wear that disgrace of machinery, if you're going to have to wear a mechanical brace, you're going to wear a proper one suited for a Stark." He exclaimed.

"Now how about you be quiet and help me build your brace." He ordered, handing me a screwdriver.

I blinked in surprise, looking at him then back at my screw driver.

"You're.. You're letting me help you?"

"When you first came I thought you were supposed to be some sort of brainiac, yet so far you seem a bit dim. Prove me wrong." He simply stated, yet this sounded like a challenge. One, I was going to accept.

"Alright pops, let's get to work."


	21. Chapter 21

"Metal nibbler." Tony called out as he worked on my leg, we've been at this for a solid 6 hours, and I think we were on a breakthrough.

"Yep!" I limped to the tool cart and scrambled through the mass amounts of supplies, but I finally located it after a few moments.

"Got it!"

"Okay Einstein, bring it here then." He mumbled, tongue bit in concentration as he screwed in a screw. As I watched him, I never realized how much we truly were alike. The way how no matter what he set his mind to in a project, he would not stop until it was finished and perfect. Also his mannerisms as well, including the biting of the tongue and squinting of one eye, or the shout of frustration whenever something didn't go his way. That, happened to happen a lot.

He looked a bit ridiculous with his goggles on, but I suppose safety comes first. Even though I did pull the goggles outward on his face and smacked them into his forehead out of mere boredom, let's just say he wasn't happy. My sarcastic remarks about his appearance didn't amuse him either.

I ran back to him, holding the metal nibbler out to him. He peered up at me from his project and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure I also asked for you to make me a sandwich."

"What? No you didn't."

"Okay, make me a sandwich then."

"Tony. You said you'd let me help, but for the past hours all I've accomplished was screwing on the calf and heel, and mastered the art of running back and forth as a personal butler."

"But you are currently helping me relieve my hunger are you not?"

"Tony. Please, let me actually help you with this."

He sighed and looked to the machine beside him as if saying 'can you believe this kid?', then he returned his attention to me and groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, fine. All that really needs to be done is that the-"

"Metal needs to be cut with the nibbler at certain parts, and the red wire and yellow wire need to be attached. Also the digital encodement needs to be put in and I also forgot that we need to polish it. Anything else?"

He blinked at me, staring at me dumbfounded.

"I think you just about covered it, now, show me what you got." He said holding out the nibbler as he leaned against the bench table. I snatched it from him, a sly smile on my face, and turned to my mechanic leg. He crossed his arms and watched me, an amused look on his face.

I pulled the goggles onto the bridge of my nose and began working, I was determined to impress this old hoot, and when I did successfully do this, I was so making him make me a sandwich. I carefully grafted the metal with the nibbler, extremely cautious about injuring myself.

I had to admit, as I worked on this leg I couldn't help but admire it. It resembled a boot cast, but form fitting against my long leg up to the knee. The metal was silver and shimmered whenever the light reflected on it, making creaking noises as the gears functioned from within the robotic leg cast. It had a sleek, classy look to it, unlike my old bulky, obnoxious cast.

I bit the corner of my lip, my hands fighting the urge not to shake. I inhaled shakily as I prepared to connect the wires together, allowing it to all come together and officially go online. I grabbed the wires, if I connected these incorrectly, I could electrocute myself with 700 watts of electricity, and lets just say that's not fun.

I slowly inched them closer to each other, the tension in the air causing me to hold my breath. I could practically feel Tony's heavy breath on my neck, predicting my failure.

"Would you stop that!" I snapped, turning my head towards his face which was actually next to mine at this very moment.

He raised his hands in surrender.

"Relax, just watching your progress."

"I never fuck up pops, just watch and learn." I mused, putting the wires together, a positive beeping sound came from inside the leg and I heard the gears clicking together and adjusting themselves. I smiled and laughed, pressing a button on the mid point of the heel and allowing a digital keypad to open. I dialed in the code and closed the pad, turning to Tony on my heels with my arms crossed and a victorious smile planted on my face.

"Not impressed yet? Just wait till you see my next trick."

I began to start implanting advancements in the leg. If I had to be permanently disabled, might as well have a few perks right? I heightened the strength in the legs thrusters along with springs at the bottoms of the heels, to allow me to jump as high as I wish and for my leg to allow me to move at impractical speeds. You also did not want to be near me if I were to be in a bad mood with it on, cause I can give you one hell of a boot in the ass. I dusted my hands off together, smiling at my accomplishment. I felt a firm hand place itself on my shoulder and I froze, not moving.

"Nice job kid." He admitted, though he seemed hesitant before saying it, as if saying it would make him less of a man. I eased in realization that it was just him, and brought my hand up to his. Sure it was much smaller and thinner, but his hands were warm to the touch unlike my currently grime covered hands.

"You mean it?" I whispered, still staring at my creation.

"What? You don't think I'm being sincere?" He scoffed, sounding mockingly offended.

"I think you are, and I.. Thanks."

"You wanna know how you can show your utmost gratitude towards me?"

"Okay, how?"

"You can make me that sandwich."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"You totally ruined that moment."

"I have a habit for that, so chop chop, time's a wasting'"

"Did you forget I can't walk without a cast or?"

"Then I think It's time you put this bad boy on and test it out hm?"

"Alright." I said, using the table as support to put the metal cast on. When I slowly brought my foot downward towards it, the gears unlocked and the cast automatically opened. I raised my eyebrows in impressment, and continued until it was inside. Once it was, the boot closed all signs of exposure. I smiled, moving it around, it fit like a glove, like I was walking on air. They don't sell these things at Nike, let me tell you.

"So?" Tony asked bored, tinkering with a trinket he found in the corner.

"Fits like a dream." I replied, admiring my leg cast.

"Unsurprising. Now that you don't look like a prototype anymore, can I be left alone?"

I chuckled, and ran to him, enveloping my arms around him. He tensed awkwardly, and gave me a strange pat.

"Aha, yep, okay yeah that's enough now." He said with a weirded out laugh, shouldering out of the hug.

"Thanks, Pops."

"Anytime, kid. You surprised me. Maybe you're not as dim as I thought you were."

"Gee, thanks again."

"Ahem?" He casually coughed out, as I turned to walk away.

I turned back with a raised eyebrow, crossing my arms.

"What?"

"The sandwich?"

I sighed in exasperation, rolling my eyes as I stomped to the door.

"You know you're ridiculous right?"

"Extra salami, no turkey."


	22. Chapter 22

_**WEDNESDAY** _

Ever since that night Tony helped me with my boot, he's become even more distant than usual. Funny, I thought those Father/Daughter bonding experiences worked wonders. Guess it doesn't apply to the Starks.

I don't recall him coming up even once since that night though, which is odd even for him. I hear him tinkering, the sound of electric machinery whirling in motion and the incoherent mutters of frustration towards his machines. I wonder if he's even eaten or sleep.

I bet you're wondering, oh why haven't you checked on him?

Oh trust me, I tried, but as soon as I even place my toe on the stair he starts bugging out about his 'privacy' and how he's 'not dressed'.

Though the curiosity was eating away at me, what was he working on? He's obviously committed, and this project definitely means a lot to him since he wouldn't even allow Pepper or Obi down. I pondered on the thought of him possibly working on weaponry again, but I knew he wasn't, I mean he promised. He couldn't be, right?

Cause all that bull about trust and crap is totally going down the drain if he is.

I was currently lounging on the sofa, reading Justice League of America #1. Comics are amazing, way better than normal books anyways. I mean, who likes reading just words, boring! Pictures and words, now thats what I'm talking about.

Anyways, I scanned the comic carefully. I found this comic at the bottom of Tony's closet, wouldn't guess him to be a comic book nerd! But I also found some other nasty things in there I'd rather not share.

I rolled my eyes at the comic strip in which Barry says how they should be called the "Super Seven". What a stupid name.

Might as well make their catchphrase, SUPER SEVEN ASSEMBLE.

Nah, that's stupid.

A sound of a human figure slamming into a hard wall, followed by a disgruntled groan and a thud. After that, the sound of a fire extinguisher rung throughout the quiet mansion. I raised my eyebrows in confusion and dropped the comic, sprinting down the stairs ignoring Tony's many threats.

"Tony! Ton- Uh, what the hell are you doing?"

When I barged into the garage, I saw his tool boxes stationed on a launch pad that stood in the direct center of the room, as well as lighting and reflectors, as if he were shooting for a tv show. It was an absolute mess other than the organization of that, blue prints were splayed along the tables as well as an empty coffee mug and several digital diaphragms showed what seemed to be a suit. I turned my head to Tony, who sat up crookedly, covered in the white foam from the fire extinguisher. He resembled a very grumpy snowman, not at all jolly. He put his hands on his back and pushed outwards, letting out a wince as his back cracked. He rubbed the back of his neck, and jabbed his index finger towards the machine responsible for extinguishing fires, his eyes closed.

"You.. Are an abomination to robotics." He croaked, he opened his blood shot eyes which met mine. Even though my eyes narrowed in irritation, he extended his arms.

"Mind getting me a towel?"

I scoffed. "Are you serious?" I gestured to the machines encircling him, they whirled and creaked in protest, exchanging glances with each other... er, I mean screws.He blinked blankly.

"Yea, I really need a towel, I'm kinda covered in foa-"

"Not that! You promised you had stopped working on weapons, and what are you doing now?"

"I'm.. sitting in foam, still waiting for my towel." He replied in a bored tone.

I glared at him so intently he looked up to the ceiling with a look on his face as if saying, oh brother.

"Okay, well this isn't a weapon."

"You're kidding. What the hell are these blueprints then Tony, fucking halloween costumes!"

"In a manner of speaking they could be, you know if you removed the repulsers and-"

"Focus Tony! You are working on weapons! The exact thing you swore you wouldn't do again, the thing you promised not to do anymore!"

"It isn't a weapon, Emily."

"If it is built with explosives and deadly devices, then yes, it is considered a weapon! Gosh I cannot believe I-"

"It's a peacemaker." He asserted, he stood up and approached me his footing odd due to his robotic boots, "'With this suit, I can do good for the world instead of destroying things. That's all the Starks were ever good at, we were ever good at, don't you get it? My father was feared due to his immense power and intelligence. I'm going to use my power and intelligence to make a difference, it's time for a change. I can actually make a beneficial difference to this world." He continued, gesturing to his surroundings with a hopeful smile.

"So, this project of yours isn't for the military?"

"'Course not. Just look at all the possibilities this suit can provide for a better and safer future. Our future."

"This isn't smart. You're becoming like a modern day vigilante. People will hunt you down for your technology and kill you. This isn't like one of your comic books. No second chances, no reincarnations, It's endgame if you get hurt bad enough."

"Emily, who's going to stop the threats a simple bullet can't stop? Who will protect the innocent civilians in the crossfire? All those lives my weapons killed, I wanna make it up to them. Show the world that I can do more than be a force of destruction."

"And if you die? You can't seriously put yourself in that position again, you can't put me in that position again. It was bad enough that you had supposedly died right after my mother, but you dying again, for **real** this time, would tear me apart! You're all I have left!" I shouted, blinking tears fiercely out of my eyes. My fists were balled tightly at my sides.

"I won't, trust me, I'm a pretty hard guy to kill." He admitted, giving me a sly grin. The grin slowly faded as he went serious.

"But saying you have no one is an overstatement, you have Pepper, Obi, and Rhodes. Your grandparents, your friends. You can't act out on selfishness in this time we are living in, things are changing. I must dedicate myself to the greater good. I won't be alive forever, yes I know I don't look it, but I'm getting older and older everyday. Soon I'll be gone, and this shit in my chest isn't assuring me a long life either. Pepper told me you knew about the reactor. So prepare yourself now kid, my lifespan isn't gonna be very long. Might as well make the most of life while I'm still kicking."

"Figures.....I thought the reactor is keeping you stable?"

"Well it isn't an ideal life source, it doesn't last forever." He retorted with a chuckle, walking to his work desk.

"There has to be a way-"

"Well there isn't. Deal with it. I have so now you have to." He deadpanned, reaching for his coffee but shooting it away with one of his blasters.

"Damn, that was my favorite mug." He muttered, raising his hand to slam it on the countertop until freezing, realizing what the result would be.

"Tony, it's my turn to make a promise. I promise we'll find a way to sustain your life permanently." I exclaimed approaching him from behind.

"Yea, good luck with that." He snorted, the foam dripping off him.

"I'm serious. And one more thing?"

"Ugh yes? Just tell me so you can leave me at peace with my work." He groaned.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you work on this unless you let me help."

"Oh? And what makes you think you have any authority over me." He asked amused, back turned to me.

"Oh I dunno, maybe I can contact the general and let him know what you're working on. I'm sure he'd love this!" I casually breathed, observing my nails.

He turned in his spinning chair to me, and narrowed his eyes.

"I find it endearing how you think you can blackmail me."

"Oh I know I can, because I have his number on speed dial." I said in a sickly sweet voice, smiling creepily.

"Okay, suuure." Tony mused.

"Suit yourself." I said with a shrug, raising my phone to dial his number until a burst of energy shot the phone out of my hand.

"What the hell! That was my phone!" I cried out in disbelief.

"Oops." He deadpanned.

"But guess who has the number memorized!" I sing-sung happily, holding up his phone that was located next to me.

He sighed in aggravation, his eyes narrowing. He was trying to formulate a way out of the situation. But a few minutes later, he groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Al-right! Fine, you little pest. You can help."

"Perfect, when do we begin?"

"Now." He stated, throwing a pair of goggles square at my forehead. I yelped and fell back in alarm, rubbing the new red goggles imprint on my head. But I couldn't help but smile at the look of annoyance smeared across his face.

I had a feeling this was going to be fun.


	23. Chapter 23

The project was coming along well, and so far if my calculations are correct were been working on the suit for 15 hours. No we have not slept, when do us Starks ever sleep? We were too committed on completing the assignment. Whenever we put our minds to something, it needed to be done right.

Quite honestly, I've lost count to the amount of times Tony has either had something blown up in his face, fallen on his ass, or been electrocuted. Though it was all pretty hilarious, I guess you can say we were bonding. Sort of. Dum-E has decided to take an interest in whenever Tony gets injured, he sprays me with the extinguisher. Let's just say my hair has not taken this lightly, but there was no time to bathe, I had to finish this, because I could tell we were on a break through. Tony would never admit it, but we were actually an amazing team. With my intellect as well as his overpowering one, we were a power force to reckon with.

We were currently now testing the final version of the blasters and rocket boots, and I already had my tape recorder ready for when he fell on his ass, again.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself big guy!" I shouted, squinting my eye to focus the lense. I reached towards the popcorn bowl and grabbed a handful, showing it in my mouth.

"You better not post that video anywhere!" He threatened, as a few of his handy machines tinkered with the boots plating.

"What! Aw c'mon Tony, it'll be a major hit on youtube! Imagine the hits!" I whined, pouting at him.

"No." He deadpanned, stepping onto the platform.

"You suck." I grumbled, kicking my feet onto the notes covered desk.

He cleared his throat, and the camcorder started to record.

"Day 11, test configuration 2.0. With no better option, Dum-E is still on fire safety - hey, if you shoot at me like last time and I'm not on fire I'm donating you to the city college. You can shoot at Emily though." Dum-E creaked in protest.

"Um, no! You can't!"

"Alright nice and easy." He mumbled, getting into a stance with his palms positioned towards the ground and his knees bent. "Seriously. Just gonna start off with one percent thrust capacity. In three, two, one." The white light shot from the palms of the gloves and soles of the boots, and he began to hover upwards. Tony's body wobbled, and he went from side to side. I could almost see the smug smirk play at his lips, but I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get so cocky."

"Who's getting cocky? Can't I just admire my amazing work?"

Tony landed with a loud thud on his feet and his back arched backwards as he almost lost balance.

"How about we take it up a notch hm? Let's bring the thrust capacity up to 2.0 percent! 3-2-1." This time the force jolted him upwards, but he was now almost up to the ceiling. He started to drift towards the garage exit, and I laughed.

"I thought the goal was to stay in one position!"

"Shut up! Wooah, okay this is where i don't wanna be!" He cried as he drifted towards his very expensive cars, I chuckled and zoomed in on him with the camera.

"Yikes!" He exclaimed, raising his legs to avoid collateral damage. Thankfully, he managed to get away, the bad news was the papers started flying around the room.

"Hey! I filed these in alphabetical order jerk!"

"Doesn't that suck. Ah!" He pushed his hands outwards making a blowfish face, and started to fly back to the center of the platform. Whimpering and saying "okay we're fine", or "this could be worse". He levitated from the ground for a few moments, and then progressively brought himself to the ground, dismounting with a few stumbles backward. Dum-E slowly adjusted the hose towards him but when Tony realized what he was doing his eyes widened and he shook his hands at him in disclaimer.

"AH AH AH AH AH!" He shouted, as if saying stop. Dum-E released a confused beep and lowered the hose, allowing Tony's shoulders to drop with ease.

"I give it a 6." I exclaimed simply with a shrug as he looked to me for a response, he scoffed.

"A 6? You're kidding." He gaped, as if he just did an Olympian obstacle course.

"If you want me to be genuine then a 5."

"I think it's time I actually flew." He decided, walking past me.

"Excuse me, what?" I exclaimed, whirling around in the chair.

"Someone's gotta take this beauty outside, and that someone's me."

"When can I try it?"

He stared at me and blinked, then let out an outburst of laughter. Doubling over and holding his reactor, I didn't quite understand what was so funny.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I crossed my arms, scowling at him.

"What's so funny? I helped you build it, which means I claim partial ownership." I stated matter of factly.

"Only big kids can fly in the suit, sorry."

"I am a big kid!" I stomped my foot down, sounding like a whiny 7 year old. He raised an eyebrow at me and nodded sarcastically.

"Yep, that convinced me." He charismatically deadpanned, rolling his eyes and standing in front of the exit of the garage. When he went to a stop, his yellow mechanical helpers began placing silver plates in proper positioning, starting from the bottom of his leg up to his neck, completing a form fitting suit. It screwed in the appropriate place setters and wires, which would allow him to bend his arms and legs with ease and make it very light weight. Tony reached for the tabletop as what looked like a skin tight headpiece wrapped around his head. He grabbed the silver mask with stern rectangular holes as eyes and crafted features, that made it resemble a human but you could obviously tell it wasn't. You could call it.. an iron man.

Once the mask was placed properly on his face, the eyes illuminated and were a vibrant blue.

"Jarvis you there?" Tony's voice was strange from behind the mask, deepened and automated.

 _"At your service sir"_ Jarvis's voice spoke out.

"What do you say?"

I say you're a total dick.

_"I have indeed been uploaded sir, we are online and ready."_

"Alright start the virtual walk around."

_"Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment."_

"Check control services."

_"As you wish"._

Once Jarvis said that, the backs of Tonys calves plates began to extend and revert back into the suit, as if a plane preparing its wings, and the movement continued upward throughout the suit, it was pretty fucking cool. How the spines plates leveled downward to meet the opposing plates, and how the backs plates resembled wings on how they extended revealing more plates intact inside the suit. Even the shoulders and chest broadened as more plates began to reveal themselves.

_"Tests complete, preparing to power down and begin diagnostics."_

"Ugh... Yeah. Tell you what do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control."

_"Sir they're still terabytes of calculations for an actual flight."_

"Jarvis, sometimes you gotta run before you can walk."

"Idiot." I muttered, snatching a magazine and kicking my legs back onto his desk, ignoring my face plastered on the cover.

"Oh don't be so jealous, you'll have your time."

I glared upward at his mask, and a low chuckle emanated from inside the mask.

"Glad to know you understand, now! Ready, 1..2..3."

White light emerged out from the bottom of his boots and hands lifting him upward, and he shot like a fire cracker, flying into the garage exit.

"Yeaaaaaah!!" He howled as he went further and faster through the tunnel. Hopefully this was going to end well, but knowing him, this was going to be a total disaster.


	24. Chapter 24

As Tony enjoyed himself in the skies, the lonely cripple, who might I add is extremely intuitive and quite a sight for sore eyes if you get my drift, wallowed away in her sorrows as she tinkered with Tonys prototype arc reactor.

If you haven't guessed, this lonely cripple is me.

Tony had been out for 10 minutes, but I couldn't resist from rolling my eyes as I heard his thrilled shrieks and startled grunts from his computer. I couldn't believe he wasn't letting me try out the suit, but then again I understood his reasonings, because of my leg and all..

My heart throbbed and my lungs constricted in my chest at the thought of my leg, and as if on instinct, my leg began to gradually ache. This little situation I'm in cannot be permanent, can it? I mean my leg will heal eventually right? Though it's highly unlikely, since statistics show that there is a 15% chance of a leg battered as much as mine to fully recover. But a girl can hope right? I do have sensation, but it's just faint vibrating whenever I apply a lot of pressure to it. It is as if my nerves were all sleeping. But other than those reassuring tingles, my leg is just a piece of deadweight at this point.

My eyes drifted down toward my leg, and I observed the contraptions gears whirring in motion. My leg sat there limp, and the muscle that was once there had waned. I hesitantly grasped my leg firmly, pursing my lips awaiting for the faint prickles. And for a few moments... nothing happened.

I took in a sharp breath, holding it in for awhile, and tears secreted at my eyes. I stared at my leg in desperation, mentally pleading for it to show some kind of sign. Anything, even a momentary tickle in my toe. My mind was put on over drive, as if my brain were suddenly like the functions on my boot, whirling around frantically scavenging for the possibilities as to why my leg had no feeling. Dozens of thoughts came to my mind and it occurred to me that maybe this was it... Maybe those signs of future recovery were just an illusion.

I clenched my jaw in frustration, narrowing my eyes in resentment at my leg. I let out an outraged scream and raised my fist, bringing it down with all my might on my leg, not bothering to consider the dire consequences.

Once my fist connected with the surface of my nimble leg, I instantly regretted the decision.

Imagine smacking a horse in the ass, and having it buck you right in the gut. Okay, now imagine that but in your leg, and like, triple the outcome of pain.

At first, the pain overwhelmed me so much that my voice was lodged in my throat, and I couldn't even release a squeak because of the amount of torture I just endured.

"MOTHER FUC-" I shrieked out, but before I can complete my cry of anguish, I let out another shout in alarm at the sound of a piano being smashed to bits, then Tony falling through the roof and crashing into his 1967 Shelby Cobra. The alarms blazed wildly in the other cars and the lights of the car he completely demolished flickered on and off as he laid there. Dum-E, who conveniently was located right next to the car he landed on, turned to Tony and began to use the fire extinguisher on him, scanning his whole body. Tony put his head back, and the severe outburst of pain I suffered before he literally dropped into the 5 story mansion was forgotten. I stared at him for a few moments, blankly, my face slack in shock and minor amusement.

"You know there's a door... right?" I simply inquired.

Tony lifted his head, the glowing eyes of his suit intimidating, his casual voiced echoed from inside the suit.

"Yea well, this way was more convenient."

And then, all my worries ceased in an instant, and a smile formed at my lips.

"That could've been distributed down to me you know that right?"

This thought must have really amused Tony, because in an instant he flung himself off the car and onto the cool hard floor, his laughter echoed throughout the entire garage. It was a bit odd seeing him laugh in the suit, due to the seriousness of the mask.

"In your dreams short stack. Are you even old enough to drive yet?" He wheezed out, standing up and dusting his non existent pants. Then again, I guess you can consider them metal pants.

I wrinkled my nose disdainfully, scowling at the man approaching me.

"I will be soon! Come on old man, let a girl live, South Dakota's minimum driving age is 14 years old!"

Tony scoffed, and I could sense he was rolling his eyes from underneath the suit. My assumptions were confirmed when he strode past me and reached for the chilled coffee, his mask retreating from his face. His eyes were already halfway done with their roll as his mask came off.

"Why do you think there population is so low?" He asked incredulously.

"Whatever, so how was your flight?"

Tony shrugged absently, and proceeded to drink his coffee. I raised an eyebrow expectantly, crossing my arms. He headed towards the fridge in the very back, opening the freezer and shoving ice cubes into one of those old fashioned ice bags.

"Are you going to answer me or?"

"You see, I would..but I'm kind of in the middle of something." He exclaimed, sighing with mimic half-heartedness as he continued going about with his activity.

"Yea, yea, I get it, I got it."

"Knew you'd understand kid," Tony said with a wink, placing the ice pack on his head. He winced slightly, recoiling from the ice pack once it made contact.

"Well shit, that hurt like a bitch. I'm gonna go get this head checked out, the fate of the world depends on it." Tony told me as he grabbed a pair of black sunglasses and his leather jacket from one of the tool shelves. He slipped it on carelessly, his hair disheveled.

"Have fun. " I replied. I was about to kick my legs up until a sudden sharp outburst of pain shot up my crippled leg causing me to unwillingly shriek out in pain. This was even worse than before, the pain had quadrupled, and all my senses were put into high alert. I squeezed my eyes as they welled with tears, and mentally pleaded the torture to end. The agonizing pain was unbearable for several moments, and the merciless waves of suffering were too much for my comprehension. I hadn't realized, but I had gripped my leg instinctively, clenching it so tightly that I managed to stop the remaining blood flow I barely had left to numb the leg. I inhaled shakily, opening my eyes. As my eyes adjusted to my surroundings and the black spots that clouded my vision faded, I now saw Tony knelt in front of me with his hands firmly on my shoulders. His brown eyes bore into my own, filled with an emotion I had never quite seen before, could it possibly have been fear? Or was his concern so strong it could have been mistaken as a look of... compassion. Usually, I wouldn't make assumptions of Tony's feelings towards me. He thought of me as a pebble lodged in his toe, and nothing more. I was nothing more to him than a burden whose mother just so happened to pass on and is now forced to reside with him. But lately, he seemed to be showing his soft side towards me. Even though he tries to hide his new found affection towards me, the small gestures were impossible to miss. And when I did catch those brief seconds, that showed me that the man of iron really did have a heart.

"Emily. Emily, c'mon, cut the crap." He repeated sternly, still believing I was paralyzed in pain as he gave my shoulders a slight shake.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm good," I mumbled, shaking myself out of my daze. I shifted my gaze from him to the floor to not allow him to see the lie in them.

Tony rolled his eyes releasing my shoulders, standing back and crossing his arms. He looked like a stereotypical parent scolding their kid about staying drug free and not going out past curfew.

"Maybe you should come along with me."

"No, seriously, it's fine."

He gave me a harsh look. 

"Wow, it's fascinating how insusceptible you are when it comes to your condition. Believe it or not, you're not invulnerable. So take heed to my advice, suffering in silence won't make it any better, when you're ready to stop being a brat, you can suck it up and go get yourself checked out."

I stared at him for a while, even though there were about a thousand other ways he could've phrased that differently, I knew his words had a deeper meaning. And by the soft tone of his voice, with a tinge of his usual wit, he was genuinely concerned about my condition. He had never really bothered to elaborate into it, but he was still aware of it.

"Thanks Ton'.. I can say the same about you," I smiled weakly at him, But I knew our exchange of words had eased whatever was unsettled between us.

"Oh what a revoltingly touching moment, I'f you'll excuse me i'm gonna go release my insides now," Tony grumbled sarcastically, tossing the bag of ice onto my lap. He turned his back to me and retreated toward the staircase, rubbing his sore head as he muttered numerous curses about the suit and Dum-E being a waste of space.

I smirked and shook my head as I watched him leave, sometimes I wondered who the real adult of this mansion was.

Once Tony was upstairs, I aimlessly tossed the ice pack onto the desk table. I was fine now, but I knew that I shouldn't over exert myself. Frustration with my leg wouldn't help the situation, I was just going to have to wait this out in hopes of a solution to this dilemma.

I blew strands of hair from my face, and as I inspected my surrounds, noticed that I had dropped Tonys old reactor on the floor. I leaned down and picked it up, examining it for any damage. It seemed to be fine. Tony didn't even know I still had this, as I recall, he stated plain and clear to Pepper to incinerate it after he replaced it with the new one. As if the painful reminder were to much to bear, that even being near it caused him to think back on the events of his time being held captive. But before Pepper could destroy it, I came to her and asked her to keep it, and she obliged. Since then, I've been studying it, wondering how Tony made this with just a few pieces of scrap metal. It truly was remarkable, and makes one realize just how intelligent Tony Stark is. Sure the version inside him now was much more complex and upgraded, but this version was just as brilliant in my opinion.

I pondered a few moments as observed it, and an idea came to mind. A way I could make Tony view this reactor as not a burden of his existence, but a reminder of how it made him the man he is today, and how it saved his life.

And with that thought, I began to work, my mind buzzing with new ideas and advancements I could make to this to make it function to its full potential. I yelped aloud as I accidentally shocked myself with a spark wire while starting it up.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I hissed, flapping my hand wildly like a pelican on acid. I brought it too my mouth and put my hand inside trying to ease my nerves.

Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.


	25. Chapter 25

"Done." I breathed out, not like it took twenty years or anything.

I'm totally kidding, it took like, 1 hour.

I casually lifted the goggles from my eyes and placed them atop my head, wiping the beads of sweat off the crease of my brow with the back of my palm. I laid my creation on the table, easing into my chair and observing it.

It wasn't anything extravagant really, I just managed to reactivate the arc reactor since Tony had disabled it..

Yea, I'm that good.

But that's not all, I did tweak with it and give it some upgrades, adding red coloring on the outer rim of the reactor. I constructed a glass case and a display holder, and made a circular plaque around it. Though the plaque held the most meaning.

_Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart._

I softly smiled to myself at the words, Tony deserved to believe that this device was not a burden, but the very thing that saved his life. It started this new path for him, probably the most beneficial path a man like him could take. The quote was surely to receive a heavy eye roll from him, but ever since he was rescued from his cap-tees, he had changed.... It was as if the pieces of shrapnel in his chest had made him human, and regain his conscious. Not like he ever had one anyways...

It was official though, I had officially run out of things to occupy myself with. It's funny really, a mansion as large as this yet it gets boring real fast. You'd think one would be entertained at all times with the amount of luxurious activities.. Its indoor gameroom, jacuzzi, and bowling alley, etc. It's the bees knees. And yet, It didn't quite satisfy my needs. None of it. At first this place was a utopia that I was obsessed with , but now I was just over it. In fact, I was sick of it.

I would love it more if my mother was here with me to enjoy it, since this lifestyle is what we had dreamt of having together.

A guilty sensation tugged at my gut, and I realized something.

I haven't visited my home, well I mean my old home. You know, the one that got blasted to bits, the one I grew up in and basically almost died in. The one I was supposed to take Prom pictures in, or get picked up by my first date, or graduate high school in as my mother beamed upward at me from the bottom of the stairs.

Yeah, that home.

I missed it more than anything.

I would trade anything just to live a day back in that house. I missed the pale yellow walls that peeled from age, the ones with dings and dents from the many times I had ran my misfortunate inventions into them. I missed the couch in which I recall my mother snuggling in with me on a stormy night as we watched The Star Wars trilogy and how I bounced around pretending I was Luke Skywalker, savior of the galaxy. I had idolized that man since as long as I could remember, because he was not only a hero, but he somehow managed to work things through. Funny, how things turn out, since I couldn't even save my own mom, let alone an entire galaxy.

I was no Luke Skywalker.

I missed the smallest details of my home, the views from my window, though it may not have overlooked the spectacular new york skyline, there was an amazing story behind each of those window sills I gazed within, watching their legacies unfold. Families laughing and playing games, Little Luke Jr. from fourth level across the street who played the piano so passionately every night his work could be mistaken as Mozarts, the bakery right next to apart B, thats smell cascaded through my window and scent was oh so heavenly. It filled my house to the brim, sending a sort of warmth that could not quite be explained. I missed the cursing of Old Man Perkins on level 6 across the street, who argued with his wife over the remote and the old jazz music that poured out from their windows and faintly filled my ears as their laughs echoed the streets, and they waltzed together as if they had not aged a day. Heck, I even miss that crummy mechanics shop just below our home. That shop, my mother and I built that shop. We formed a business, together, our blood, sweat and tears was put into that shop. It became a part of us, our home, our safe haven. Without that shop, a piece of me was missing, I felt incomplete. Like a useless machine that someone forgot to finish and was just laying in a junkyard waiting for something to fulfill myself that will never come. That busted up building may not have been built up out of extravagance, but it was built up out of love and dedication. It was our lives work. Every precious memory I cherished happened in that shop, and now it was gone, just like her.

As I thought of all the past memories, I hadn't noticed a tear trailing down my cheek. But I didn't reach up to wipe it, I exhaled shakily, attempting to overcome the uneasy homesickness I felt.

I just needed to see it, the last glimpse I saw of it was a pile of ash and broken wood, a mixture of grey and black that was foreign to my eyes. Not the old battered down place I grew to love.

I got up abruptly from the lavish chair and limped my way up stairs, the struggle was minor due to how I was committed to make it up those stairs, to get to where I was supposed to be.

> **One car ride later**

Because of the favor Happy just so happened to owe me, he was more than willing to comply when I asked him to take me here.

Though as we got closer and closer to my old home, I started to grow a sense of panic and fear as I laced unlaced my nimble yet caroused fingers.

I honestly didn't know how I was going to react to the demolished home I once grew up in, I knew one thing though, I needed this. Yes, coming here wasn't going to make me feel complete, nothing ever would, but I needed to face this and be able to move past it. To gain some sort of acceptance on what happened, and to not brush past the fact that it did, just like what I've been doing for so long.

That thought was starting to waver as we got closer.

I kept my eyes straight on the road, avoiding yet fully aware of Happys eyes glancing over to me every other second. The tension in this car was so thick you could cut through it with a butter knife, yet I could tell Happy waiting for some sort of response out of me as we passed my old neighbors. It was getting quite annoying to be honest, though I knew he wasn't purposely trying to tick me off, but this was not really helping my anxiety at the fact we were going to arrive in 2 minutes.

"Happy, I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible, but if you look over at me one more time, I'm going to take your nice bald head, and smash it into the steering wheel." I said slowly, annoyance lacing into my voice. I didn't even have to look over to justify if he was looking over at me or not, he cleared his throat awkwardly and quickly turned back to the road. I sighed once he looked away, rolling my eyes to give him the illusion of my calm demeanor, but inside I felt like a ticking time bomb, about to explode within an instant. Because we just pulled up.

My breath hitched in my throat as we slowed to a stop, a hand going up to my chest in alarm. A large hand found its way to my shoulder and I jumped up slightly, causing Happy to remove his hand.

"Hey, easy alright, we're here." Happy said looking at me concern yet understanding of how hard this was for me, and for that I was grateful. I turned towards him, my eyes desperately attempting to cling onto Happy's reassuring gaze, but I felt my confidence wane so quickly that I wanted to dart out of this car and retreat. My anxiety started to take over and the butterflies that were settling in my stomach previously began to flutter all around rapidly, the negative thoughts began to overload my mind and I felt my breath quicken. I leaned over to the lock and pressed it down, adjusting the strap across my chest so tightly my circulation was starting to get cut off.

"I- I cant do this. We need to go. Now, Happy get me out of here.

"Emily-" He started, but I was hyperventilating and knew I had to get out of this development and as far away as possible.

"No! No, Happy I'm not kidding we need to go right now!" I snapped at him, though I didn't sound angry, the most visible thing in my voice was the desperation and vulnerability. My eyes darted around in anguish, not daring to meet the spot in which my home once stood. I couldn't let all those memories flood back in, I couldn't!

"Emily," He repeated gingerly, placing both hands on my shoulder this time, but it was like trying to steady a wild beast, as I kept trying to shake myself out of his hold. His grip was firm though, and he had a steely stern look in his usual playful eyes. After awhile I felt myself relinquish to his stare, and my movements began to turn sluggish until I surrendered, and was just sitting still gazing down at the floorboard. My heart rate slowed but my body still shook with trepidation.

"Listen, okay? I know how hard this is going to be, but you're gonna be alright. Got it kid?" He tenderly spoke, but my mind wasn't processing his words as It buzzed with dismay.

"Got it kid?" He repeated, squeezing my shoulders slightly. I pursed my lips and tightly nodded, inhaling a sharp breath as I regained my disheveled composure.

"Yea. Yea okay.." I gazed up at him and smiled slightly, I'm really glad Happy and I got close. He may seem like an annoying shit at first, but he is actually a real genuine guy. He's become like an uncle to me, in which we both exchange quips and bring eachother up when down. There wasn't a time this guy has not been here for me.

"Thanks Happy."

Happy's once set stare softened and a smile played at his lips, he patted my back.

"Anytime kid, if you can handle Tony Stark and live with him everyday, then you can handle this..." Happy then made a face after he said that and leaned in.

"Er, don't tell him I said that, kay?" He whispered, and in return I laughed, winking at him.

"Tell him what?" I innocently replied, and he smirked, reaching over and unlocking the door for me, he unplugged the keys out of the ignition and pushed the door outward as it made a click sound. The familiar smell of the bakery permeated my nostrils, and I drew in a long inhale with my eyes closed, exhaling in relief. My eyes opened and I exited the car, ready to confront what I had been running away from for so long. My throat began to constrict with heartbreak as I took in the sight that was before me. The long arrangement of buildings looked exactly the same, except the one empty space that was out of place. I hesitated in taking a step forward, but did so anyways, walking towards the yellow tape with the bold print saying **CRIME SCENE-DO NOT PASS.** It wrapped around the remains of my home , which stood only 7 feet tall. The steps I used to walk up every day were still intact with just scorch marks from the explosion, but other than that, it only consisted of parts of my roof and burnt pieces of wood and walls, mostly though it was all ash and brick. I carefully stepped over the tape and looked behind me to the sight of Happy watching me from behind his dark rimmed sunglasses, I swallowed uneasily and turned back to the remains, loosely hugging myself as I shakily walked up the stairs and waded through the remains. I felt the surface supporting my foot collapse and I gasped pulling my foot away frantically before it sunk. I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply in an attempt to soothe my nerves, but I wasn't doing so well.

As I walked through, none of what I saw was familiar, due to the extent of the items condition. But as I stopped in mid step going through this wasteland, I saw a glimpse of color from the rubble.

"No way." I muttered, kneeling down and starting to dig and throw pieces of my home away. I clenched my jaw as I struggled to lift the heavier pieces, but finally I stopped once I easily retracted the fully intact item.

Well that was a bit of an exaggeration.

It was a cracked photograph of my mother and I, seemingly pure and oblivious to what the future had in store for us. My mothers smile was bright and carefree, she wore a bandana to push back her hair and a pair of denim shorts with a plain white t-shirt. God she was beautiful, I honestly saw no resemblance between me and her. I on the other hand was proudly holding up a makeshift skateboard, I was such the tomboy back in the day. My long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and I wore a pair of oversized basketball shorts and a t-shirt. My bedazzled converse color scheme was a bit odd, neon blue and green? I was obsessed with those, have no idea why though, they were horrendous, yet my mother never had the heart to throw them away as I got older so she kept them in the very back of the closet. I was at least 9 in this, due to how my grown up teeth seemed to be partially grown in and my features were only then starting to mature. I wonder how this out of all things survived the fire? It was so simple, so random, yet so precious. It was the only one that survived the incident, it was like finding a rare artifact thats been lost for centuries. I brought it close to my chest and sunk down to my knees squeezing my eyes shut. My chin trembled with emotion and tears began rolling down one by one at the brim of my eyes, I made a strangled distraught sound, inhaling with extreme difficulty as my throat tightened with sorrow. Soon the tears fell down uncontrollable and a constricted sob escaped, but once it came out I just couldn't stop. The sobs just echoed throughout my silent neighborhood, and I hugged the picture so tightly one would believe I was trying to mend myself with it. I then couldn't hold it back anymore, everything that was built up inside of me, I just couldn't keep it in anymore. The anger and resentment and misery that was boiling in my gut began to rise up like a volcano in the midst of erupting. It was just so unfair, everything I'd went through, everything I continue to go through, why me? I'm a good person, I don't deserve any of this! Mother didn't deserve this! Im just so tired of suffering.

And just like that a scream that I couldn't even identify as my own pierced the night air, it was so raw and filled with so much cracking emotion I was shocked I could even scream that loud. I was surprised no one came out of their homes or was awaken by my scream, but maybe because they knew who it was, and were expecting this for a while now. And so I continued to scream, and they let me.

Once I ran out of energy to scream and tears, I sniffled and cradled the photo, getting up awkwardly due to my leg. I hadn't broken down this bad since I visited my mother's grave, so after this I felt incredibly weak, and in need of a bath.

I didn't regret coming here though, in fact, this is the most whole I've felt in awhile. I felt... at peace. Things will never be the same, coming here made me realize that, and that maybe, just maybe things could be better with Tony. Now I'm not saying I'm going to forget the times here, because I could never. But, lingering on the past was useless and so was self pity. I do need to move on, and I now feel that I can. I raised my head up high, and turned back to Happy, ready to leave. I hadn't realized he'd been standing just a few feet in front of my stairs, watching me with his hands neatly folded behind his back. I couldn't tell what his expression was, but judging from his lips which were parted slightly and in a slight frown, he was... sad.

My eyes flickered toward another spot on the ground, unable to meet his pitiful gaze. Though I really wish I had met his gaze, I wish I hadn't of looked at that spot. Because once I did, my heart stopped and I suddenly couldn't breathe. It was as if the world stopped in motion, and I was the only one that was able, my other senses numbed and all I could see and focus on was what sat there. Because at that moment, I knew that this was no accident. This.. This was murder. Any ounce of sadness I felt vanished into thin air, and was replaced by astonishment and an extreme need for vengeance. My eyes were opened as wide as golf balls in complete disbelief as I gawked at what laid before me, and the picture I once held fell from my hands and to the ground, once hitting contact breaking instantly. My jaw was dropped and I was trying to figure out how to breathe, I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It... It was him.

Happy took a step towards me, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Emily?..."He asked warily, his hands out and his head tilted.

But I was speechless, I couldn't utter a single word even if I tried. My knees buckled and I lifted the item in my hands and brought it up to my face, as if it were a nuclear bomb. My hands shook as if I was having a seizure, and I suddenly felt extremely lightheaded. I brought a hand up to my mouth as I gasped in horror

In my hands I held a small explosive, but what really knocked the air out of me wasn't just that, but was the label splayed across it that read:

**STARK INDUSTRIES**


	26. Chapter 26

An array of emotions transitioned throughout my mind like a slideshow. Fury, disbelief, sorrow, shock... I couldn't quite comprehend what I was looking at, the bolded letters not settling into my mind, but as I rubbed my thumb along the etching of the letters my hands trembled. I felt my surroundings beginning to dull, my vision tunneling toward the damnation device, the one that caused me so much agony and anguish. Unaware of his presence, hot tears escaped my eyes. Happys concerned voice dissipated into the distance, and he approached me warily as my breathing was harsh and shaky. I clutched the detonation device in my hands that now ceased of any tremors, clenching my eyes tightly as the overwhelming rage began to consume me. My mind went slack, and I knew my conscious was on break duty, this was unforgivable. My own father would go to the extent of killing me... of killing my mom. This was not to be overlooked, and I will not show any mercy.

Happy's eyebrow furrowed at the sight of my state and he averted his gaze toward the device, his eyes grew wide and he instinctively took a step back.

"Emily..."' He breathed, and to my surprise he appeared to be in much of shock as I was. His tone altogether changed, and became more stern. "I know Mr.Stark, I've known him for years now.. And I know he would not do something like this! He's a good man-"

The cap on my already shortened temper popped off and I got up abruptly smashing the device onto the ground. I released a wail and stomped downward on the device, repeatedly until it was nothing but smithereens. If steam could currently rise off my body, it would be right now. I stood there, glowering at the now shattered remains of the device, and chuckled harshly. The silence hung thick in the air, our once composed demeanors shattered.

"A good man.." I repeated, a incredulous look on my face. "A good man.. That's funny. He didn't have any problem making weapons to slaughter the elderly and children just a few months back.. So who's to say he would have a problem murdering his daughter and lover.. This man, grew morals once he was put in a traumatic situation. He was selfish prior to the incident! A selfish and crude man who cared for nothing more than wealth!"

I scoffed in disbelief. "It makes sense now, he did it to eliminate mom and I so no one would know about us.. about me. Because god forbid the media found out he knocked up some random and ended up sprouting out a little punk. He wanted to maintain his image and get rid of us threatening it."

Happy snatched my wrist with an iron tight grip, I must've hit a nerve, seeing how his expression revealed indignation. Though I never expected him to lay a hand on me.

"Enough of that talk! I don't want to hear it! You know that's not true!" Happy lashed out, his chunky face was tinted red and even behind the sunglasses I felt his eyes on me. He roughly let me go, sighing and adjusting his jacket. "I've known Stark a lot longer than you have, and I can tell you, he's not and never was like that... He did care for money, but he didn't take joy in killing those kids with the weapons he created, he never realized the effects they had.. until you and the incident. Overall, I know there's something up about this, whoever did this made it their goal to not be discreet ."

"At this point, your words are meaningless. I see all the proof I need right here. " I snapped, shoving past him and distraughtly making my way toward the car.

"And where do you think you're going?" Happy antagonized, turning around and following after me.

"Where you think tubby? I'm getting justice." I plucked the car keys that I had pick pocketed from Happy and hopped into the car, inserting it into the ignition calmly as the locks clicked down. Happys eyes widened and he patted his pockets wildly, looking up in utter awe.

"Wha? How'd you.. DID YOU SERIOUSLY TAKE MY KEYS!?" He shouted incredulously, he started towards me collapsing into the passenger door window. He looked like a deformed ogre who did the Kylie Jenner lip challenge as his face was pressed against the mirror. Although it was kinda funny, I wasn't really in the humorous mood. 

"Lerr.me..in" He mumbled against the window, allowing his hand to drag down it.

"Fat chance! Call an uber!" I slammed the gas and the car accelerated forward, leaving behind a dust cloud that Happy choked on. He attempted to sprint after me, but after reaching the second houses mailbox he was drenched in sweat head to toe and wheezing.

"I... have... ASTHMA!!" He croaked out as he stumbled to a stop, his hands firmly on his knees with his back hunched and breathing heavy. He began to fade into the distance as I drove furiously, now let's keep in mind, Emily does not have her license. Not even her probationary license. Therefore, Emily cannot drive. And Emily doesn't know why she's talking in third person, so Emily will stop now. 

I sped past numerous cars, going about 80 mph, thankfully many cops aren't in these parts. I'm pretty sure I ran like... 7 red lights? Hey, if they track the car it is Tonys.. he has more than enough money to pay off the tic-

I froze in realization. How could I have forgotten.

He was the enemy. 

Enemies don't pay off tickets.

I aggressively pressed my foot harder onto the pedal unknowingly, and gripped the wheel so tightly my knuckles turned white. My eyes flickered toward the glove compartment, and my heart fluttered weakly.

I was almost there.

Dark thoughts began to cloud my mind of what I needed to do. Rationality not even a concept at the current moment, my hand lingered over the glove compartment and I bit my lip reluctantly. A particular thought coming to mind, shimmering in the darkness.

Emily who's going to stop the threats a simple bullet cant stop. Who will protect innocent civilians in the crossfire. All those lives my weapons killed, I wanna make it up to them. Atone for my sins. Show the world I can do more than be a force of destruction.

As fast as the thought came, it diminished in an instant as I arrived to the mansion. I clasped the item I retrieved tightly in my hand from the glove compartment, and stalked up the driveway. My heart thumped against my chest, fear creeping up my throat as I grew closer. Another emotion lingered, although I couldn't really identify what it was.. Perhaps it was doubt? Was I second guessing myself. No, I can't. It had to be done. He was a killer.. A murderer. He-

I felt the gun fumble out of my hands and plummet to the ground clattering against the pavement. My knee instantaneously gave out and just like that I was on one knee. I slowly sunk to the ground, my face buried in my hands as tears glistened in my eyes. What just happened? I was about to do it! I have to do it! He killed my mom! He tried to kill me! Why cant I just DO IT!

But asking myself was pointless, because I knew damn well why I couldn't.

He was my dad..

Also... he wasn't even home, so yeah, there's that.


	27. Chapter 27

I warily approached the door, unsure of what awaited me inside. After my mental breakdown, I realized i had to be practical. I can't just go around offing people, what am I, Hydra? But I knew one thing for sure, I certainly couldn't stay here. Not with that man.

Images of my mother's kind face flashed in my mind, and even as her warm essence ceased from this world, she still managed that smile.. That smile that could cure anything, just.. not herself.

To think, I trusted that man, my so called father. Every word out of him was a lie, his desire to change the world and his ways for the better? Bullshit. To believe he was so cold hearted to not only take out an already sickly woman, but his own kid? Justice had to be served, but I'll make sure it's done the right way.. I want him to rot, and I want him to suffer.

I pressed the entry key pad number's, my hand lightly shaking as I did so. I wasn't sure what would happen if I saw him, would I be able to face him? If I would attack him, he'd have the upper hand. I had to be smart about this, quickly grab the remaining items I had and skiddly skidad the fuck out of there. Then take my evidence to the police, get that douchebag arrested, and go far away. Maybe I'll go to Canada. Canadas nice.

Though didn't the police thoroughly investigate the scene? They couldn't have possibly missed it, it was practically right in sight. Do I even trust the police? Can I even trust anyone at this point? Did Stark pay off the cops to be quiet? Of course he probably did, he's untouchable. He's frigging Tony Stark.

I'm going to have to keep playing oblivious, until I find out a plan. Where am I going to go? I have to-

**RING**

"ShiT! moTHER fUCking H- Hell- o! Hi! Hello! Yes Helllloooo. " The phone fumbled in my hands, I recovered quickly, though as I attempted to sound like I was in a proper mental state, I was audibly distraught. My voice sounded like a frantic child trying to hide the fact that I just dropped moms favorite vase, though seeing how I was just plotting my fathers demise and had just discovered he had attempted and committed murder on my family, I suppose its to be expected.

"Hey! It's me."

I blinked.

"Uh, hi me, I'm she. Who's thee?"

"Uh," The male voice laughed in puzzlement. "It's Luke.. Luke from Tech Class Luke. I know you're apart of that celebrity life now and all but I didn't think you knew that many Lukes. I'm also going to assume you don't have my number saved, should I be insulted?"

Now he was not who I expected to hear from right now. I stood there a moment in bewilderment, my eyes wide.

"Uh, hey she? You still there?"

I shook my head out of the perplexity of everything going on right now, I mean I'm not complaining on behalf of him. But, why now?

"Yeah! Yeah I'm here, so uh... what's up?"

"I was wondering if you were ready... you know so I could pick you up?"

I scrunched my nose.

"Pick me up for what?"

"Uh.. Haha, our date, don't you remember?" Luke inquired.

Was it really already Saturday?

"Oh my god! Oh god, I am so SO sorry. I completely blanked, a lots been going on. Yeah, I'll come." I facepalmed myself, quietly cursing myself off. How inconsiderate could I get? Maybe I should take the award for grade A asshole, but seeing how I didn't attempt murder, I suppose it'll automatically be relayed to Tony. I knew I had to go on this date, keep the normalcy going, and going on this date will help me do just that. Though as of recent, maybe It's because I'm maturing, or because I've been through and continue to go through traumatic events that I've lost interest in the pursuit of any form of relationships.

"Well thats a relief, thought you had better things to do there for a hot second."

He's not wrong.

"How about I pick you up in 10?"

I smiled nervously into the phone, praying he didn't sense my half hearted ness.

"Greaaat! I absolutely cannot wait!'

As the phone hung up, I sighed in relief, lowering the phone from my ear and leaning against the door. I glanced down at my attire, I didn't even look remotely presentable, but we were going to pretend I did. As Luke spoke, my mind was on an entirely different concept, the moves I was going to make. And as we spoke, I managed to think of a half ass plan.

I'm going to sneak out tonight, go to my grandparents, and tell them everything.

I quickly leaped up the stairs, grabbed my duffel bag, and began stuffing all my belongings inside. Which was like five things. My eyes lurked over at the very fancy doors down the hall from my own, and my eyes sparkled mischievously.

Naturally, I'm going to need SOME money, you knowwww, for.. for.. necessities. and such.

I began stuffing every expensive looking item into the bag as well, and just for fucks sake, I took the freshly baked croissant that was lightly steaming from his countertop.

Bet you wont try to murder a bitch again, hm?!

I jogged down the stairs, croissant in mouth and bag in hand. I felt like I was missing something, though I didn't come here with much to begin with. I did a 360, my eyes scanning the home for anything forgotten, until they latched onto the staircase going into his man cave.

Ah yes. That.

-

The door bell rang, echoing throughout the empty household, and I glanced up as I adjusted my boot. I had completely devoured that croissant and must I say, what a delicious croissant indeed.

"Just a second! Possibly two!"

The duffel bag with all my remaining items was stored underneath the couch, so that I could sneak out during the night. I went to go upstairs until my eyes met the gift I had prepared for Tony. My heart sunk in my chest, as the effort and affection put into it were ultimately wasteful. I felt a desire to kick it over, and stomp on it until it was nothing but pieces. But something told me to leave it as it is, to make his guilt overwhelm him until it kills him. Like they said, kill them with kindness, I guess.

-

As I sat across from Luke, there was one distinction I could point out, since i stepped foot in his car.

Silence.

We absolutely had nothing to talk about, and quite honestly, I felt no urgency to force conversation. Every time he did try to start conversation, it was meaningless small talk. Or it was about how he won state championship, neither of which I cared about to be quite honest.

I twirled my straw in my glass of water, the cubes of ice now melted. I gazed wistfully as the water formed a miniature funnel the faster i twirled, my hand on my chin as my elbow supported it. It was a nice restaurant he took us to, I was genuinely surprised. I didn't think he'd take me somewhere this nice, then again, he actually has money to be in the school we attend, while I'm there merely because of my smarts, so I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised.

Nonetheless though, we stuck out like a sore thumb, sitting there quietly as the tables around us were engaged in conversation. My robot leg and raggedy clothing didn't help either in comparison to his fancy smancy suit.

"So... You look nice!"

I looked up with hardly any interest, my mind lingering on other matters.

"Thanks, I've been wearing this for two days straight." I bluntly stated. " Sorry I didn't know this place had a dress code."

He laughed shortly.

"It's okay, I probably should've mentioned where we were going."

"That would've been smart."

His intertwined hands clenched slightly, and he tapped his index finger with his thumb quickly.

"You know... my dad owns the restaurant."

"That's nice." I said with a sigh, giving him a small forced smile.

"He's pretty dope, he's gonna let us drink. Seeing how much your dad parties and drinks and stuff, I'm sure you're just like him. "

"Oh yes, you hit the nail right on the head. Please, do bring as much liquor as possible, AS soon AS possible." I felt a twinge of annoyance at that statement.

"So, speaking of your dad. Thats pretty risky what he did, you know, shutting down his weapons business ."

I stopped twirling my straw in the water momentarily, his question sparking my own curiosity. Since when has he ever cared about my dad and what he does? All he cares about is typical teenage guy stuff.

"Yeah well, guess he had a change of heart."

" I've always kept tabs on him, and his work was great. But.. I hear, he has something else up his sleeve, or, ha, chest. Quite literally, you know, the arc reactor on his chest? I also heard he made a suit, an iron suit, though this is just rumor of course. They believe that the iron man, the one who's been playing hero, is really him! Can you believe that. Now imagine, what that kind of weapon could do for our military forces, instead of the petty nonsense he's doing for his self righteous morals. It's selfish though, how he hasn't relayed the information of the blue prints to assist our forces, hm?"

As Luke spoke, It sounded as if he was a completely different person I'd known from class and from ten seconds ago. I stared at him in confoundment, how could he have possibly known. Known all of this, and why all of a sudden did he decide to bring it up now? From no conversation, to this one, I would have preferred silence.

My eyes caught two figures exchanging words behind him by the bar, one was a man in an identical suit as Lukes, he had an earpiece and his hairstyle was buzzcut. He had a permanent scowl on his face and his lips were tightly thin, he nodded toward one of the drinks and placed two droplets inside of it. He nodded and my eyes flickered away quickly as he went to gesture to our table. This is extremely off, from all my time knowing Luke, he's acting strange, this whole scenario was just... strange. Every instinct in my body told me to get up and run, sprint away..

But mama didn't raise no bitch.

As the tension grew thicker by the second, our eyes exchanging unreadable looks, we were interrupted by our server.

"I have your drinks, specially made." The server stated, placing the glasses of red wine in front of us. Naturally, the spiked drink was placed in front of me.

"A bit formal don't you think." I asked, glancing down at the glass of wine and lifting it, observing and tilting it to the side, it left residue as I swayed the glass, proving it's divine taste. Though the words that just came from Lukes mouth made me loose my appetite, and I was suddenly intrigued.

"It is a date, is it not?"

"Tell me Luke.. What was the real reason you took me out tonight, was it the endearing layer of grease on my hair due to lack of hygiene? The fact I now resemble an oven turned inside out, or did you want information regarding my fathers projects?"

Luke shrugged simply.

"I suppose thats for you to decide and think about, but enough of that, cheers." He raised his glass, in preparation to clink it with mine. I warily raised the glass, narrowing my eyes at him and clinking it with his, as I brought it to my lips, at first waft all I could smell was unsurprisingly enough, nothing. Absolutely nothing. Though whatever was in this drink, whether it be GHB or cyanide, it lacked potency. If I hadn't of witnessed them literally putting god knows what in my drink, I would've easily drank it. But seeing the way the men carried themselves, it seemed like they were not the ones for fun and games, so I'm going to assume it was something that would've gotten the job done.. permanently. I needed to calmly assess the situation, I was clearly outnumbered. Who knows how many men are here, they could all be undercover and jump me any second. Tony isn't a go to person right now. Tony probably hired these jackasses, maybe thats how Luke knew about all of Tonys private projects? I cannot believe I ever found this kid attractive, should've let him choke on his stupid toothpick.

I'm not going to lie to you, I'm terrified, though in a way if I wasn't so scared I'd be laughing right now, because of how much of a joke my life was. This kids seriously trying to pull a medieval times on my ass right now.

"You know, my father was all for weapons. The big flashy ones, the ones that caused explosions. The ones that truly got peoples attention, my father loves attention, obviously. I suppose we lack that in common, because I consider myself more discrete than him. Though those weapons are deadly, the deadliest weapons to me are the ones not seen by the human eye. Visuals are all for display, but we all know true power is the one thats hidden. One of the most intriguing weapons I've researched is.. poison. Poison is absolutely undetectable, many powerful figures were poisoned, Yasser Arafat, Bagoas, Julius Caesar Drusus, Muhammad Al-Baqir- Get this, he was poisoned by sitting on a saddle, weird huh? Anyways, poisons been used for centuries. Some poisons are strychnine, cyanide, arsenic, sarin, polonium-"

"Whats your point with this history lesson." Luke interrupted, his voice now stern, his once playful expression now harsh, his eyes filled with malice.

Though I kept my innocent facade, and blinked my eyes, giving him a warm grin.

"The point is, admittedly your decision on poison is commendable, but really? What is this Hamlet? Now either I'm the victim of attempted rape, or murder, either way could you be any less tactful when committing such an act."

Foolishly I hadn't noticed Lukes hand lower to his pocket, and I know he certainly is not getting his wallet to pay the bill.

He really wouldn't have a gun on him would he? And if he did, he wouldn't use it in front of all these people would he?

Now that right there is pure optimism, because he in fact did have a gun, and yes, he is willing to use it in front of civilians!

Everything occurred so fast I could only rely on my fear and adrenaline to propel me to the side as he shot at me. I dived behind the bar, letting out the breath I was holding in. I continued to breathe hard. The restaurant erupted into chaos as gunfire was released, people ducking under their tables, some attempting to flee to the exits. The other men undercover, i have now discovered there were three, went straight to action. They blocked all possible exits and aimed their guns at the civilians.

"AGAINST THE WALL AND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN NOW! SHUT THE FUCK UP! " They all obliged, automatically shutting up and quickly scrambling to the wall, the wealthy people let out sobs, and embraced each other, fearing that this day may be their last.

I know all too well the feeling.

I couldn't just hide behind this bar forever, not only am I dealing with people literally out to kill me, but I have a hostage crisis on my hands. Oh joy, I love today.

"D-damn. Was the date that bad!?" I yelled out mockingly.

Not my smartest idea provoking the guys with guns. Also seeing how I was unarmed, and have no real experience in combat, I have a death wish. Though I've cheated myself out of death before, I can do it again. Gunfire was released at the bar once again, and i huddled myself into a wall as bullets whizzed past my head and hit the bottles, shards of glass fell, some managing to cut my skin and I bit my lip as the pain came with the cuts.

I was completely outnumbered, the odds were currently not in my favor. I was done for.

"You know, you're one tough chick to kill Emily Stone! When the order was sent out to kill you and your mom, you'd think it be a simple enough task. A woman on the verge of death, and a teenage girl. But you're like a cricket, you just wont die. But eventually you will.. " Luke called out, reloading his gun.

I grit my teeth, attempting to even out my breathing, every word coming out of his mouth deserved a good punch in the dick. He was trying to get a reaction out of me though, he wanted me to loose it. Luckily I'm superb at composure, and wont give him that satisfaction.

"It's only a matter of time, even if you escape today, we'll come after you tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that.."

"Sounds like you have a case of, fixation.. obsession! Yes, that's a better term. Also psychotic. Another term that could be used for you. Perhaps you should engage in a new hobby and stop watching Mafia movies."

"Point IS! You can't escape your fate, as we speak your father proceeds to meet his fate."

My father?

Okay, on a scale of 1 to confused, I am insanely confused. My father was the one who ordered the attack on us, so how are they going to kill their own boss...

Unless... Unless they work under someone who's practically the boss, the right hand man, the second runner up who really calls the shots, the one who has the access to everything.

Then suddenly, everything began to click. And an epiphany was made.

"Obadiah." I muttered to myself, mortified.

"You work for ObAdiah.. Don't you? Everything that's happened..... It's because of him.. Isn't it?" I asked aloud, my voice cracking with emotion.

"Smart girl... You really are Starks kid. Sadly that information won't matter much since you'll be.. well, dead. You posed as threats, and once Obsdiah thought of the plan to eliminate Stark, he came across... You. He had to make sure there was absolutely no one else that Stark Industries could possibly be passed on down to, so your death was inevitable as was your mothers.. Now Starks legacy, his reactor, will start a new generation of weaponry. Tragically, your legacy is nonexistent, you've done nothing. And you won't be missed. How does it feel.. Knowing your life was a wasted one?"

As I listened to the reasoning behind the murder of my mother, my heartbeat had evidently quickened. Blood trickled from my wounds but I ignored it. Tears welled in my eyes as my head was pressed firmly against the bar. I grasped my chest and the fabric scrunched up around the area of my heart. Everything hurt, my head, my body, but no wounds could've prepared me for how hard his words hit me. Each one a singular punch to the face. Though with this hurt, fury filled within me. Every ounce of anger buried in me outweighed the pain I felt, and my vision quite literally turned red. How many others? How many were decimated in order to fulfill Obadiahs dream? And without thought, it hit me.

You either kill yaself or get killed.

I'm totally kidding thats not what I thought, but I realized that I had totally placed all my anger and hatred on Tony, and assumed he was the root of why everything in my life went wrong.

Well, technically he is, but it wasn't really HIS fault.

In all this, he really did only want to do good. I realize this now, and I doubted him.

I hope I have the chance to apologize to him... also to buy him a new croissant.

I glanced down at possibly the only weapon I had, I was unsure if it would prove effective. It probably still had glitches and I haven't properly tested it, it could even prove detrimental to my already damaged leg, but it's all I got.

I tore off the jean hiding my robo-boot, it was pretty badass not going to lie. I should flaunt it more often, but I'd really not like to be stared at. I always admired the subtle beauty of it, my finest work.

I readied myself into a kneeling position, preparing to shoot upward, my boot hummed with power as it charged up with energy.

"I don't know Luke, I could ask you the same question."

The boot made a sound, making it known it's time to kickass.. er, hopefully.

I shot upwards, and not so gracefully hit the ceiling.

Okay, maybe I need to control how much thrust I put into it.

My face contorted in pain but I used this opportunity to propel myself down to the two guards at the exit and drop axe kicked Idiot 1s head. He crumpled to the ground in an instant, blood oozing from his scalp. The guard next to him blinked in disbelief and went to release fire at me, shouting in anguish, but I delivered a swift roundhouse kick, sending him flying across the room and into the wall, his body limply laid in the newly placed hole in the wall. I laughed, twisting my foot as I admired it.

"Ha! Nice!" I exclaimed defiantly , but I was interrupted by idiot 3 clipping me in the forearm with a bullet. I felt pain for a moment as I stumbled forward, but it quickly subsided as my adrenaline made me react. I whirled around, going to knee this guy in the jaw but was quickly met with a punch to across the face, making my head whip to the side, blood splattering along the marble flooring. His punch was unexpected. I felt confined how all my strength only came from my leg, which began to ache slightly from within the boot. My only line of defense was from my boot, and these guys are trained killers prepared to fight to the death, so as you could tell, I was at a disadvantage. Another person, I'll call him Douche Luke, got me into a choke hold. You know I would've enjoyed this if it were not done with the intent to kill. His bicep slowly tightened around my frail neck, I swore I heard something crack. I attempted to let out a scream, but he was mercilessly crushing my vocal cords. Blood now staining my once white teeth, it tasted disgusting.. like metallic, and my body continuously produced it. The sounds around me were fuzzy, as if I were submerged in water. My shirt progressively grew stickier as the blood spread along the fabric from my wounds. I was fading, quickly. I didn't know how much time I had left, and I was frantic. I had no idea what to do, I lost my groove just as fast as I got it. The civilians watched me, unable to react and assist. I don't blame them though, I would prefer not to be in this position. But this wasn't a moment I could tap out.

This was real.

I was dying.

I was scared.

I've watched so many self defense videos, I trained with Happy a few times, I must've learned something. C'mon Emily..

I grabbed his forearm with every ounce of remaining strength I had, and squeezed his nuts like I was trying to squeeze a ball and yanked outward, as Luke released instinctively crying out, grasping his kiddos. It was disappointing, I expected more. I snatched his wrist, elbowed his ribs with all my might, and brought his arm behind his back. The roles were now reversed and I had the advantage. I yelled out bringing my now charged up knee and sending it upward directly center of his face, the contrast of the fresh blood, thankfully not belonging to me, against my silver boot was aesthetically pleasing. The sound of bones breaking in his face also made me feel good as well. He flew back knocked completely unconscious, his nose now facing west. The fight wasn't over yet though, because why couldn't it be that easy!

Idiot 3 came up from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, dragging me back but I let out a scream, bringing my head back so it collided with his face. My leg shot backwards like a one legged horse bucking and the crunch of either his balls or ribs, I couldn't tell, was heard as he crashed into Idiot 2. Idiot 2 groaned in pain. Don't be fooled, that whole hitting them with the back of your head is not as easy as it looks, I had a serious headache now. I pushed my hair out of my face and continuously gasped for air, holding my damaged throat which was on fire. In fact, my whole body was on fire, and I really needed to take a seat because my body was swaying and I knew I was going to fall any moment. I casually lifted a chair and situated myself.

I looked to the employees and overall the civilians, all staring at me in horror. I don't know what I looked like, I really didn't want to know. I used the table cloth to wipe the excess blood off my mouth, though I winced every time I dabbed at my wounds. I glanced around the room and whistled at the mess we made, tables had bullet holes in them and were tossed around the room, shards of glass were across the room and blood that was now dried stained the once beautiful marble floors. It looked beautifully symbolic, in some sort of sick way.

"Put it on their tab." I croaked, my body hunched over the table, gesturing to the unconscious men. A piece of ceiling fell next to me and I winced, getting a serious deja vu vibe.

"Hey.. Anybody got a phone?" No one reacted at first, but a scrawny server man got out of his daze and approached me, his hand shaking, he placed it on the table next to me.

Great. Now they're all scared of me. Robo-boot's about to be featured in the Daily Bugle.

But I couldn't worry about that right now, I had to make a call. Well, two calls.


	28. Chapter 28

The air was crisp, crisper than my likings as of the moment. Usually I would've loved the fresh air, but breathing was a struggle, so it was painful to my crushed siphon. As cars whizzed by I received a mixture of looks, confusion, horror, and a rare expression of pity. I had called the police after the incident and they apprehended the three goons, I received many thanks and someone even tried to give me money, but I politely declined because I'm just that kind of girl. I hugged myself loosely as I was hunched over, my eyes half lidded as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I sat on the curb like an abandoned beat down puppy, awaiting my saviour to arrive. 

An expensive car slowed to a stop in front of me, I raised my head just barely to see the window rolled down. And there he sat, my hero.

"You look like shit." Happy stated bluntly, but his tone couldn't fool me of his true feelings by the look of concern in his eyes. He got out of the car and hurried toward me, assisting me up. All my weight was on him, which wasn't much due to my poor eating habits. He made a face at the blood staining his tuxedo, though he didn't make his usual commentary.

"Guessing the date went bad?"

I chortled weakly, "I guess you can say that."

He observed me with an uneasy look in his eye. 

"Can you walk?"

My top lip protruded over my bottom, and I hesitated. Not because of his question though..

He sighed, "Alright, okay." He went to go lift me until I smacked his hand away.

"What the he-?"

"Happy... I'm sorry."

"Yeah you should be sorry you just smacked me!" He cried out in disbelief.

"No.. Not because of that. I'm sorry for doubting you.. About Tony. I should've listened to you. Also for stealing your car.. Annnnd calling you tubby." I spieled as I anxiously shuffled my feet, averting all eye contact. 

A smile formed on his lips and he shrugged indifferently. 

"It's alright, Tony can always buy me another one. Because he's just that kind of guy.. A good one. What made you change your mind about him?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, gesturing with a thumb back at the restaurant. Happy made an o with his mouth, I think he got it.

"It was Obadiah, he was behind all of it. Tonys capture, my mother's death, all of it was him. He's after Stark Industries, he wants it all to himself. I-I tried to call Tony but he didn't answer." Panic started to slowly settle in as I spoke, Tony could be dead right now. I had no idea where he was or how I'd get help to him. I don't know if I'd be able to help in a fight due to my condition...

"Hey, kid, relax. Did you try Pepper?"

"N-no..." I croaked out.

"For a kid genius you're not too bright are you.. You called me over her?"

"Well you are my personal uber majority of the time.. I assumed Pepper got caught up in it all." That was my version of saying, I knew you'd come and help. Although Pepper and I were close, Happy and I were just as close if not closer. 

He nodded in understanding and helped me into the car, I collapsed into the seat and once I was situated in the comfortable seat everything in sight started to spiral. He strapped me in like I was a toddler and ran back to his side to start the car, he looked at me. I'm sure he was very confused as to how a disabled girl fought off three trained soldiers, and lived to talk about it.

"By the way, I should let you knowwww I ran past like 20 red lights.." I slurred.

"I'll call Pepper while we head to the hospital- Wait, how many lights?"

I managed to comprehend what he said, but I couldn't allow him to take me there. I may be badly injured, but I can still help. 

"What!? No! We don't have time to go to the hospital. We have to find Tony and Stop Obadiah." I exclaimed completely disregarding his question about the lights. 

"Would you quit being stubborn! You won't be able to do anything you're banged up, this is not a discussion we are going."

"Screw that!"

Since we were already moving, I didn't have much power in control of the car, but there was one option...

Naturally, I unlocked the car door and went to jumpout. I could've swore Happy's eyes quite literally popped out of his dead as he saw me go to fling myself out, and grabbed me by my injured arm. Pain erupted from the area he gripped and I bit my lip so hard the familiar taste of metallic came back. 

"Are you crazy?! The hell is wrong with you!!"

"I refuse to allow Obadiah to take someone I care about from me! Not again!" I yelled, then inhaled shakily, looking dejectedly down at my lap. "Not again..." I whispered.

Happy's eyes softened as I spoke, I straightened my posture and met his eyes with my determined ones.

"I wanna do something about it this time. I can't just sit idly by in a hospital bed while people are getting hurt. I'm tired of being helpless. If I can run, I'm genna run. If I can't run I'll crawl! You can try and take me there.. but I won't stay. You got that?"

He was silent for a few moments, as if he was having an internal conversation, then sighed in exasperation. 

"Alright.. Fine. You can stay with me.. But if things get too dangerous, you're staying in the car." He flicked open his flip phone and put Pepper to speed dial, holding the phone up to his ear. He nonchalantly tapped the wheel with his thumb and whistled as it rang, but suddenly he jumped up and the phone fumbled out of his hands.

"Woah woah, alright calm down. What? I don't understand what you're sayin- Look, would you SLOW down! Repeat it again. In English this time please?" Pepper must've literally exploded when he called, because I heard her frantic voice even from where I sat. He listened intently and pursed his lips as she spoke, I managed to catch one thing she said as she rambled.

_"-I'm headed to Section 16 of the lab! Obadiah is there we will catch him, I have.. er, what'd you say your name was? Phil Coulson? Coulson from SHIELD is with me. "_

The line disconnected after she said that, and Happy snapped his flip phone shut, he had a solemn look in his eyes.

"She found out about Obadiah and is on her way to him right now with SHIELD, she sent Rhodey to find Tony and help him. He should be in good hands.. So that means we should head to the hosp-"

"No."

"No?"

"No." 

"... Uh, No?"

"Yes! **NO** , Happy! Something isn't right we are going, don't try to get out of this one. We're meeting with Pepper."

"I strongly advise AGAINST that Emily-"

"Drive. **Now.** "

He huffed in aggravation and mumbled to himself to make himself incoherent, he pressed harder down on the gas and we went from 50 to 70 in a millisecond. 

I won't allow your death to have been in vain, I won't allow the same thing to happen to Tony as It did to you. I will avenge you. 


	29. Chapter 29

The anticipation was practically killing me, as were the wounds but that's a different story.

Happy was very much against me going anywhere but to a hospital, but he reluctantly gave in after 20 minutes of me pestering him. I would've never forgave myself if I was confined in an area where I couldn't do anything. I had to do something, nothing was holding me back. Not a piece of rubble, or distance. This time I'd do something.

When we arrived to our destination, tanks loitered the area as well as other miscellaneous vehicles. As we drove closer to the lab I narrowed my eyes to see a frantic women occasionally checking her surrounds, trotting in her expensive heels out of the lab. She seemed to be talking to someone but no one was there. She looked the same as she always had, except she lacked her clipboard or tablet in which she always carried with her. She whirled around to face the doors, staring at them as if expecting something to crash through the windows.

It was Pepper.

"You can drop me off here Happy." I told Happy, unbuckling myself from the seat. He clicked the lock button on all the doors and unstrapped himself as well. I widened my eyes as I yanked on the handle, and averted my attention to him.

"Happy, what the hell?!"

"I'm doing this for your own good kid. You're staying here."

"Happy-!" I was cut off by his door being slammed, he jogged over to Pepper and she yelped, jumping up when he appeared. They seemed to have an exchange of words, and Pepper glanced toward the car I was currently locked in. I pounded on the window and continued my pursuit in attempting to open the door but it was useless.

This was low, even for him. He knew I couldn't just stand by and watch this! I had to help, Tony could be hurt or even worse dead. If Obadiah is really as dangerous as I think he is, than Happy and Pepper stand no chance against them. At least I had some form of weaponry...

Wait..

I glanced down at my boot and a smile crept onto my lips.

For once I was grateful to be handicapped.

I turned my attention to the door that separated me from liberation of my confines. I readied myself, laying semi-back and bringing my knee toward my chest. The energy slowly built up in the boot and the heel began to glow, humming with power. As it were doing so, something began to emerge from the earth. Either it was Satan coming to claim his keep, or something else. It was a suit, but it was far larger than my fathers. Significantly more bulkier. This probably signified that it held more artillery, aka, way more deadly. Dad's suit was sleek, with red and gold colors. Designed for swift movements, agility, flight, etc. This suit was not meant for such things, in fact it was designed merely to destroy. It was decked out, and had layers and layers of plating. It even had an arc reactor, though it wasn't as sufficient to Obadiah as it was to my father. My father was always one with the suit, seeing how the reactor contributed to both his energy and as well as the suits. The reactor only provided power to the suit in Obadiah's case. It was silver and the slitted areas which were meant as eyes bore into Pepper and Happy. He stole my father's designs and took my fathers pure intentions, crafting it into an ideal weapon of death.

"Where do you think your going?" Obadiah's voice, though deepened, rumbled. The fake iron man outstretched his hand and clenched it in an intimidating manner. The lights around them flickered and Pepper stumbled back as he began to approach her. Happy snatched her hand and attempted to bring her back further along with him, determined to keep her away from him. That bastard.

The one who killed my mother.

The one who tried to kill me.

A loaded rotary gun emerged from his right wrist and was aimed directly at the two. Pepper let out a scream as she watched this unfold. "Your services are no longer required." He stated, the gun beginning to rotate at an alarming rate as he went to release fire.

Not again.

Never. Again.

I released a blood curdling scream as all the energy coincidentally built up in the boot just in time. I shoved my foot outward, allowing my foot to make contact with the door. The door flew off its hinges immediately, resulting in Obadiah to direct his attention toward me. I catapulted myself out of the newly made entrance, by yours truly, and grabbed the door holding it upward as the shield. With no hesitation at all, Obadiah released fire at me.

Good to know the claims were confirmed.

The bullets were insatiable, desperately trying to make way through the makeshift shield I had made. I held my ground, gritting my teeth as the force of the bullets was phenomenal. They were relentless. Non Stopping. Every bullet made an indent and each one was deeper than the next. Realizing my position in all this, I was utterly screwed. My arms were threatening to give out at any given time, but if they did I'd end up resembling a slice of cheese. My eyes flickered to where Pepper and Happy were, and luckily they had hidden themselves. That was reassuring, at least they got to safety. I on the other hand couldn't say the same for myself. Though the sound of the bullets was deafening, I could still makeout Obadiah approaching me in a menacing manner. A bullet managed to find its way through and shot past my head, narrowly missing me by a few inches.

This may be it, but I can at least say I used my life to save others. Others that, I've grown to care about.

I heard a faint yell come from the skies, as if it were a godsend .

"Stane!" The man yelled, the form of a man shot down toward Obadiah. Obadiah aimed upwards, allowing me to dive behind a tank. I slammed my back against the tank, my hands shaking so badly even clenching them tightly couldn't subside it. I exhaled and peered from behind the tank, seeing a flash of gold and red ram directly into Obadiah sending him through a wall and out onto the main road.

It resembled a man, an Iron Man.

My dad.

Once it was confirmed Obadiah was shot out of sight, I leapt over the debris and headed in the direction of the action. My heart was going a mile a minute, the pain was all but gone, and I felt something I hadn't felt... Ever.

I felt strong, I felt like I could take him on. I was capable enough, and with Tony on my side, we totally had this in the bag.

I poured on my speed as I searched for the source of the collateral damage and saw the two Iron men tumbling across the floor together. Eventually, they ceded to a stop and Obadiah raised his arm sending a vehicle upward. My eyes widened and I propelled myself toward the car as it headed toward pedestrians.

See, I hadn't necessarily had a plan, but I was just going to wing it and hope for the best. The only source of strength I had was my leg, er.. I mean my cast.

I soured toward them, grabbing hold of the two pedestrians. We not so gracefully tumbled to a halt in front of a random building. I groaned in pain, looking back in the direction of the car seeing the car steaming and demolished laying in the place they were once standing. I glanced back to the people, luckily they were on the younger side, because god knows if I would've even been able to have carried anyone over 100 pounds. Let alone two people. They were two young girls, and their eyes were glistening with tears, filled with gratefulness. Sure they had scraped up knees and a banged up elbows, but better than being dead. We were matching in our injuries, fresh cuts decorating my legs and arms. I swallowed and gave them a breathless grin, patting them both on each individual shoulder.

"Stay safe, girls." My goal was to sound reassuring, but I sounded like a frightened child as my voice was 20 octaves higher than usual and quaking in fear. I stood up as they sat there on the pavement lightly shaking, where even were there parents?

My attention turned back to Tony and Obadiah, as I went to walk over to Tony desperately trying to keep a women and her family in an Audi alive, my boot started beeping... That wasn't good. I remember Tony mentioning me, that both the suit and my both didn't run on unlimited power. They needed to be charged, just like any other battery. Looks like my battery was running low. That didn't matter though, I had to focus on the manner at hand. Turns out the people in the Audi hadn't realized Tony's intentions, because he ended up being run over by the very people he'd been trying to save.

Go figure.

Though in their defense, they were probably terrified. I saw Tony being whacked with a motorcycle, Obadiah was clearly feeling creative, and followed that by kicking Tony into a car. If Tony hadn't of been wearing his suit by now, he would've been dead a long time ago. Even so, Tony wasn't looking good as it was though. He laid on the ground, not naturally springing up as he usually did. Obadiah lifted him up and started to speak.

"For thirty years I've been holding you up!" He shouted, raising Tony above his head then proceeded to slam him into the ground. Tony grunted and rolled to his side, he was definitely not looking so hot. If I was low on my battery right now, he must've been even lower. I know how much power that suit absorbs, and he wouldn't be able to hold this up much longer. If his source of power depletes, then he could die just from the shrapnel reaching his heart.

"I built this company from nothing!" Obadiah bellowed, pressing the foot into Tony's iron chest. He continued to step downward on him, and I felt my heart wrench at the sight of it all. How could Obadiah be doing this, they were friends. He knew him for years, for him to just betray him and quite literally stomp him down was just...terrible.

Tony attempted to get up after Obadiah's final blow, but Obadiah was clearly not having any of that.

"And nothing is going to stand in my way!" He grabbed him by the collar and lifted him upwards throwing him directly into the bus causing a huge indent that took up the entire bus. A missile rose from out his shoulder and he aimed it directly at where Tony was, seriously how many weapons did this guy have stored in there?

"That so!" I shouted out without thinking, sprinting full speed toward him. It was as if I had no control of my body, I couldn't just watch him get beat to death. I acted without consent, and sense my boot heating up from strain. I was over my power limit, but I conjured every ounce of power that was left in it. It hummed with power once again, the heel of my boot glowing pure white. Obadiah turned in my direction but it was too late for him to react, my foot had already connected with his stupid metal head and sent him flying into an abandoned truck. It didn't nearly cause as much damage as I hoped it would, nor was the dent as big as I would've like it to be, but damn that felt good.

He rose from the slight indent made in the truck and the glowing eyes practically laughed at my pathetic attempt. There was a moment of silence between us, the sounds of horns blaring and people screaming faint. Smoke was coming from the destruction that laid waste of Obadiah. He stood a mere few feet away from me, the machine he was in easily standing at 9 feet tall. 

"So.. You're still alive? I'm not going to lie, I'm impressed. I had some well trained men gathered just to eliminate _you_." He cooed. 

I felt my throat contract, it was weird. This wasn't just some random guy who had attempted to murder my mother and I, it was someone I had gotten to know. I had gradually even started to care for him. He was who introduced me to this new world I had become apart of. But any sense of remorse I felt in trying to harm this man I automatically eradicated. He killed someone I loved, and tried to kill people I love. 

"Looks like they weren't as well trained as you thought they were," I spoke up, my voice was firm but underlown was anger. "'this is your second time trying to kill me and.. well, I'm still here." 

"Not for long." He snarled, my words triggering him to react. He bounded toward me, full intent on bashing my head in. 

Ah shit. Didn't think he'd actually come at me again.

My boot was completely depleted and I was basically relying on one leg again. My body was banged, bruised, and cut. The adrenaline was waning and the pain was settling it, as was the exhaustion. But I wasn't gonna let this egghead just kill me.

As he went to pick me up to throw me like a football, I side stepped, diving to the side. Now for any other person it'd be simplistic to simply get back up, for me, It was not simple. He was faster than I was, even in that huge suit. He went to stomp downward on me but I scrambled back at every stomp. Space was running low on where I could scurry back to, but Obadiah was growing impatient with this game of cat and mouse we were playing. He reached forward and grabbed me by the torso with a single hand. His grip was steel, my struggle useless against his strength. He brought me up face to face, though I couldn't see his face, I could only imagine the smug expression that danced across it. 

"It's over for you." He taunted, tightening his grip as I felt my insides being compressed. I sharply gasps, trying to push myself out in a desperate attempt. He was crushing me, like a grape. I swore I heard something crack, but the pain was so overwhelming it cancelled out all other sounds. 

"Your business is with me, Stane." Tony cooly remarked as he slowly emerged from the bus, he was flying, 

"Indeed it is.. The brat didn't let me finish what I started." He dropped me like a doll and my body slammed into the pavement, I curled inwardly to myself as I in took all the air that had forsaken me previously. I missed their following exchanges, seeing how I was on the ground gasping for air like a fish, though next thing I knew they were both in the air soaring high up. Dad mentioned to me in the past about his suit having icing problems, though he solved it recently. Dad must've been relying on the fact that Obadiah must've not solved that problem. I forced myself upward and stared up at the retreating figures. One began to fall once they were just mere specks in the sky at an alarming rate.

Looks like Tony was right.

I smiled to myself, but that sense of security quickly left me as I realized this fight wasn't over. At least, not yet. 

I saw my father, descending not so gracefully toward the lab. Once every while he gain his bearings and the suit would stop free falling. He definitely was using his powers reserve, but at least he wasn't going to crash land. Little did he know, Obadiah had regained his flight as well, and was narrowly following after him. He was genna surprise attack my father.

I sped up my pace, my boot that had once acted as my salvation was now deadweight. I had to get to the top of the roof to warn Tony about Obadiah on his tail. I climbed over flipped over cars and rubble that littered the surroundings, barging through the doors of the lab. The larger donut version of the reactor hummed in the center, but I didn't have time to admire its beauty. Pepper and Happy were nowhere in sight, so I assumed they had went to the authorities to get help.

I hiked up the stairs, occasionally falling as my leg wouldn't be able to sustain my weight any longer. I just had to keep it up for just a bit longer, than my leg can give out for good, but at this moment I needed to keep moving. No matter what, I couldn't stop. Even as the pain ate away at my consciousness, my desire to protect the man who gave me a home was stronger. As I sprung up from the opening below, I saw my father taking his mask off in a calmed demeanor. He wasn't on guard right now.

"Dad! Watch out!" I cried in anguish as Obadiah closed in from behind him. When he heard me, he instantly spun around and his mask flicked downward once again. Obadiah went to deliver a blow but my father leaped backwards away from his punch. He went to shoot him with a ray but all that he held up was a bare hand. He made a sound of bewilderment and turned it back to him, to his revelation he had just discovered it wasn't on his hand this entire time. During this time of my father being distracted, Obadiah punch Tony across the face sending him spiraling. Thankfully my father gathered himself and used a spark from his boot to send him upward, delivering a punch with his gloved hand. It was a valiant effort but it didn't do much, for Obadiah just got him into a bear hug and began squeezing him so mercilessly that Tony's armor began to break.

"Weapon status!" Tony desperately requested Jarvis, I couldn't hear what Jarvis had said, but it clearly wasn't what Tony wanted to hear.

_What do I do, What do I do_

Abruptly, an idea popped into my mind. The only weapon I had left, my last wild card. This probably wasn't going to work, in fact, this was going to make matters worse for me by significant standards. My eyes met my boot, and I ripped it off my leg that hung there limply. I grabbed a bobby pin from my pocket, inserting it into the boot doing some minor tinkering. When Tony had used that flicker from the bottom of the boot to propel him upward, it made me wonder if maybe my boot can conjure just one little spark as well. Enough to catch Obadiah off guard, and for my father to gain the lead. The bottom of my boot flickered and I securely slipped it back on, kneeling downward and allowing any possible energy to gather at the heel of my boot. My favorite sound at that very moment was the one of power humming, and with that I managed to launch myself upward. I clung to Obadiah's back like a spider monkey, holding on for dear life. This startled Tony but gave him just enough time for him to act. 

"FLARES!" He hollered, and an abundance of light dazzled my vision. I know it was unintentional and he didn't mean to blind me as well, but it did what it was meant to. Obadiah and I both were in a sudden daze, and I was thrusted off his back into a brick wall. I felt bare hand and a metal hand grab me and pull me aside. Obadiah stood there, recovering from the flares as smoke blocked his vision.

"Very clever Tony!" He mused as he searched around for my father and I.

When I was pulled behind a wall, I regained my vision to see I saw a pair of concerned eyes. He wasn't showing any sign of being nonchalant as he always was, I couldn't blame him though. The situation was dire. 

"Listen to me, you need to go. Right now. The roof is being blown off this place and I don't want you getting caught up in it. I don't even like you being here in the first place, but that's something we can talk about later. " He whispered urgently. 

"Are you not leaving?" I implored. 

"Did you not hear me?!" He whispered angrily, "You have to go now! I have to finish this."

"You're going to die if you stay here! I'm not leaving you!"

"Emily. Leave. Now. This isn't something up for debate." I don't think I've ever heard him use such an aggressive tone, he was obviously not in the mood for my stubbornness right now. His face was covered in both fresh and dried blood. Signs of bruising was displayed all across his face, I imagine I didn't look any better. His expression was furious yet laced with distress. We stared at each other for a fleeting moment, but I showed no sign of withdrawal.

"We're a family. Family sticks together." I declared.

He opened his mouth to protest, but I felt a hand envelop my waist before he could answer.

"NO!" He screamed in anguish extending a hand, going to run toward us.

Obadiah was no fool, and knew how to use leverage against people. He held me above the glass ceiling. The glass ceiling that was directly above the arc reactor, the one that was expected to explode any minute now. The suit began to partially dismantle itself until you only saw Obadiah's upper half situated comfortably in the suit.

"I never had a taste for this sort of thing, but I must admit... I'm deeply enjoying the suit!" He called out clenching his other fist while observing it. I dangled helplessly, kicking and wiggling, doing everything in my power to flee. Tony raised his head to us and his glance flickered from him to me. A panicked voice was audible from inside Tony's suit, as if reminding him something.

"Obadiah... You don't want to do this. Please." He warned, approaching slowly.

"You've really outdone yourself Tony, truthfully. Your father would be proud." He continued, completely ignoring Tony. He shot a round of bullets at the glass and I winced as it all shattered. Smoke came from the tip of the gun and a wild smile was plastered on Obadiah's face. He was thoroughly enjoying this. The affliction of pain on Tony gave him pleasure. How sickening. I could hear the countdown of the reactor as I hung several feet above. My breathing began to hasten, we were running out of time. All of us. I was right above the reactor, and once it blew up, I'd get the full brunt of it. With no form of protection whatsoever.

"How ironic Tony, you wanted to rid the world of weapons, yet you gave it it's best one yet." 

Tony face was filled with conflict. He had no idea what he could do. His mind was racing with countless outcomes and possibilities on what could happen. He visibly showed his frustration by gritting his teeth and grinding them, his eyes meeting mine every other second. He was aware of what was about to happen. 

_Five._

The countdown was almost up. 

_Four_

This...This was really it. 

_Three_

My lip was trembling and I took in the final sight of my father, his usual easygoing eyes wide in terror. His form was rigid and battered, his once beautiful crafted suit now in smithereens. Nothing more than a hunk of metal and a dimly lit reactor squared center of his chest. The wind was a bit harsher now, but his heavy breathing could be heard over it. 

_Two_

A tear fell trickled down my cheek, and I gave my father the softest smile I could conjure. One filled with every ounce of reassurance and love I possessed. I wish I had more time.. More time to say goodbye, and to exclaim how sorry I was to my father... I wish I had more time to make memories with him, to build, to see this world he so desperately wanted to build.

But fate is never kind. It is merciless. It takes what it can get. 

Admittedly, fate allowed me discover just how strong I was over the duration of my obstacles, what I was capable of in times of darkness. It gave me unrelenting friends, taught me valuable lessons, and allowed me to see things no average person could possibly ever see. It also had in store something that I never thought would happen.

It brought my father and I together.

We were

United.

_One_

And with that, a magnificent array of colors replaced the darkness of the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil I know... But don't worry guys, this isn't the last chapter ;) There's still 1/2 more left.


End file.
